


Corruptfile_146197cwjx2_ 1jsdg48923gd

by Fand0mDumpst3r



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Musical Beetlejuice - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Corrupted Gems, Corruption AU, Crossover, Demons, Doesn't stick strictly to Canon, Ghosts, Monsters, Neitherworld Apocalypse, Other, Parasites, References to Canon, Strong Friendships, Survival group, The neitherworld connects the three beetlejuices, Transformation, almost everybody gets corrupted, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 50,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0mDumpst3r/pseuds/Fand0mDumpst3r
Summary: The lost souls room has been opened and souls have been latching onto ghosts like parisites, causing corruption. An emergancy evacuation caused Beej to be left behind, He is immune to the mental effects of corruption. But hopefully somebody can find him before everything gets worse.This fanfiction is divided up into seperate stories between the three Beetlejuices before it becomes one story.Logdate_  are musical chaptersLog_0.  are cartoon chaptersDay-  are movie Chaptersnormal chapters are in the Living world and other survivors.





	1. Chapter 1

"It was obviously the Maid! it's always the Maid!" Beej said crossing his arms as he whached the Murder mystery with Lyds on the couch, with Adam and Barb on either side.

"shut up, it's getting to the good bit." Lydia hissed, throwing popcorn at the demon.

Beej crossed his arms as Adam leaned on his other shoulder.

"you're just mad because it was the wife." Adam muttered smirking.

"It's the Husband." Lydia muttered.

"Sshhhh!" Barb hissed as the Show continued on the TV.

"The person responsible for the murder of the three Greenwall childeren was discovered to be the Maid-" the reporter droned on.

"I TOLD YOU!" Beej Exclaimed jumping up with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Shuut uup." Lydia groaned, chucking a pillow at her friend.

Beej smirked as the pillow his him in the chest, "But I was right." 

"You're always right with these crime things, give us a chance to guess sometime." Barb said standing up.

"Waiting for you losers to guess is literally no fun, you guys couldn't catch onto a murderer if they walked right in front of you." Beej joked, crossing his arms.

"Very funny Beej It's to late for your bull." Lydia said crossing her arms.

Barb picked up the now empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Your the one to talk Lydia, you have school tomorrow." Barb said, going into the kitchen and putting the empty bowl on the counter.

"Daaadam." Lydia whined, looking over at Adam.

Adam stood up from the couch. "Don't give us that lydia, you have rehearsal tomarrow, and you know how you stay late for that."

Lydia crossed her arms dramatically. "Y'all always use theater against me."

"Then you should've thought about that before you joined bucko." Beej smirked.

Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked. "I joined it because of you , you jerk."

Beej shrugged and started to lazily levitate off the ground. "I only said you should join because of 'that beutiful sound'." Beej said.

Lydia smirked and crossed her arms. "Fine, you dragged me into it. And you better show up for the final preformance." 

Beej chuckled. "You really bringing it up like that?"

"Well, are you gonna show up?" Lydia asked.

Beej giggled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You better, I'll stab ya again if you don't." Lydia giggled.

"Yeah yeah whatever Kid, Go the fuck to Bed, it's late or whatever." Beej said, rolling his eyes.

Lydia stuck her tongue out childishly at the demon and Beej returned the gesture before Lyds went upstairs.

Beej simply levitated there for a moment.

"You gonna head out?" Adam asked looking over at the demon before heading up the staircase.

Beej nodded, "Yeah."

Adam sighed, "same time as yesterday?"

Beej nodded, smirking. "You know it."

Adam sighed, "safe travels." He said as he headed up the stairs.

Beej shrugged as he put his feet on the ground and stopped levitatating. Eventually snapping his fingers and dissapearing in a puff of green smoke, Entering the neitherworld. He opened his eyes, Back in the Neitherworld, well the city point anyway. The Neitherworld wasn't that different from the world of the living, it had Cities, small towns on the outskirts, and literal Ghost towns. BJ walked down the sidewalk passing ghosts as they passed by, oblivious the disaster that was about to take place in the short amount of time. Beej didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, The Neitherworld city was busy and noisy with afterlife as it always was.

However he felt something or someone Tugging at the shoulder of his sleeve, Beej looked up and around, trying to see which of the many people had pulled on his sleeve.

He saw nothing . . .

Suddenly, his arm felt like it had been dunked in ice; Beej shuddered and looked down at his arm . . . nothing and nobody.

The demon looked around in confusion before continuing down the sidewalk, Teleporting every so often to get to his destination faster. He just wanted to get to the ghost town, he just wanted to go home for the night; he didn't care to meet whoever was tugging on his sleeve a few minutes.

BJ was Halfway to the ghost town that he called home for the most part of a century, the ghost town that was far much farther away from anything else. everything seemed as normal as the Neitherworld could be, but BJ had seen some downright Creepy individuals as he walked. Some of them seemed on the line of body horror, while others looked more sickly than a normal ghost. Something was off and Beej had to admit that he even started to feel off.

Beej actually started to feel tired, this was extremely odd since Ghosts and Demons don't even need sleep, but now he felt like he had been halfway drained of his energy. Hell, his vision became blurred at random points. He shivered and started to teliport rather freaquently. eventually deciding to give up and teliport directly to the ghost town that he and many other ghosts called home.

He walked down the dirt road, he looked around, some of the few houses had their lights on but many had their lights off.

Beej stopped in front of one particular house, Jacquese's house. Beej had to admit he haden't seen the french skeleton in maybe a few weeks,maybe even a month. Whenever Beej walked past the house the lights would always be off, but sometimes when he walked past he could hear muffled yells and odd thumping against walls, almost as if sombody was running into walls.

Beej stared at the house for a little bit, his green hair darkening slightly before continuing down the dirt road, and aproaching a more broken down and smaller home. Beej opened the door and walked to a room in the back of the house and colapsed into a coffin in the far corner of the room and slamming the coffin door, sealing himself in for the night.

The demon crossed his arms across his chest, placing each hand on the oppisate shoulder and closed his eyes.

However as he fell asleep, he could hear a distorted voice....


	2. Logdate_01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infections take place  
and Corruptions start to appear

Beej lay in his coffin, he had tossed and turned all night, any dream he could've had was interrupted by a voice that he didn't recognize. Whatever the voice said it his dream was distorted and could barely be understood, Beej actually didn't remember much from his dream except the voice; and that's what confused him, normally he could remember all his dreams perfectly but with that dream he barely remembered anything.

The demon's hair transitioned from dark green to a deep purple and eventually a black/dark grey. Beej rolled over in his coffin and tried to sink into the thin cushions surrounding him. A strong feeling of nausea was felt as he tried to curl up into a ball inside of the wooden coffin, he wasn't used to the feeling the discomfort and the burning in his throat that comes with the feeling a breather gets before they throw up; he wasn't supposed to feel these things, he was dead.

He started to dry heave, he quickly became drenched in a cold sweat as coffin made him feel oddly claustrophobic. Beej quickly kicked the lid off of the coffin and sat up, leaning over the edge of the coffin and emptying his dead stomach of a oily thick black chunky substance. He just lay there for a moment, leaning over the edge of the coffin, staring blankly at the black substance on the dusty wooden floor, a thin line of spit still connected the black substance and his bottom lip.

His hair was a mix of purple and a brownish grey, he was physically panting and trying to calm himself down as he climbed out of the coffin. He stumbled as his legs felt like Jello, his vision was bluring slightly with dizziness. Beej took a minute and forced himself to breathe as he tried to think straight, he leaned against the wall and eventually sliding down to the ground and sulking. He didn't move for a few minutes until he could hear a tapping at his window, he looked up and was rather confused when he saw nothing. Beej stood up shakily and moved to the window looking through the cracked glass.

Without warning a clawed hand broke through the glass and grabbed at him, BJ stumbled backwards as a long thin arm reached through the window and grabbed onto a floorboard three feet away from the window.

Beej's hair became slightly white, breaking up the greyish purples; Beej wasn't exsactly afraid more or less shocked. Suddenly a monster slithered in through the window, It looked like a headless lizard with an armidillo shell and covered in tan hair, the thing had four long skinny huminoid arms and clawed hind legs. It stood up on its hind legs revealing a mouth running down the middle of the thing's torso with six goat-like eyes that leaked a black substance and lined either side of the mouth.

Beej was frozen as he stared at it, the thing seemed familiar. then Beej recognized it as a texan ghost that lived across a road ouse a little farther down the street. However now the ghost was completely different, now he looked more like a corrupted animal or a body horror creepypasta looking thing.

The thing growled at Beej and he took a few steps back, without warning the thing lunged at him. BJ made a run for it and ran out the front door, slamming it behind him and pressed his back against the door.

Beej was frozen against the door, waiting and listening for anything behind the door, and thankfully he heard nothing.

What happened to the texan ghost? Why did that weird stuff that came out of it's eyes look like the stuff he'd thrown up moments eirlier?

BJ forced himself to breathe as the questions went through his head, he was praying and hoping somebody would come up to him and tell him none of what he just saw was real.

He looked up at the sky and sighed, still trying to wrap his head around recent events that was too insane, even for him.

Without warning an annoucement filled the air, broadcasting through the Neitherworld

"THIS IS AN IMMEDIATE EVACUATION! A CORRUPTION HAS GOTTEN RELEASED! TERMINALS ARE AT EACH END OF THE NEITHERWORLD! I REPEAT THIS IS AN IMMEDIATE EVACUATION!"

The same message played over and over, drilling itself into Beej's memory, he couldn't recall there ever being an eveacuation ever before. the danger of the siuation hit him like a ton of bricks, and without heasitation he started to run towards the end of the Neitherworld, ignoring the Nausia and dizziness. He ignored it all and ran, Not wanting to slow down for he only had one objective: Get the fuck outta the Neitherworld. He made it to the end of the Neitherworld and saw those dumb terminals,he started to sprint to the terminals.

He felt someone tightly grab his arm and yank him back.

"HEY! STAY WHERE YOU ARE INFECTED!"

Beej looked up at the ghost who was holding him back, he started to struggle against the ghost's grip.

"LET GO OF ME!" Beej demanded as he fought against the restraint.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN INFECTED!" The Ghost snapped.

Beej could see the terminals start to close down, he started to panic and faught harder as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"PLEASE LET ME GO I CAN'T JUST BE LEFT HERE!"

"You don't have a choice." The ghost growled.

Beej whatched as the termanals shut down one by one.

5 were open 

then 4

then 3

then 2

and then only one termanal was open.

Beej's world seemed to crumble as he kicked the ghost away from him and ran to the final termanal, he smiled at his victory.

so close, almost home . . .

Then the termanal's lights dimmed, then it was completely shut down, Beej fell to his knees and looked up at the closed terminal. Everything he had known had been torn away from him in a mear second, and now he was left alone in the Nietherworld. Beej could only stare at the shut down terminal, his heart felt like it had been torn into a million pieces, his hair was a deep purpleish brown. He felt salty tears run down his face.

He was alone once again.


	3. Logdate_02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mid corruption and running into old friends.

Beej had stayed frozen in front of the terminal for while, the demon was silent as everything set in, realizing that he was never going back to the world of the living and would never see Lydia again.  
The demon stayed silent for a moment tears ran down his face, emotional pain blinded the physical pain, he bit his lip and whimpered as spikes tore through his skin. His jacket slipped off one shoulder as at least seven bone-like spikes seemed to cover his left shoulder. Curved spikes now covered his upper back and Beej bit his tounge as he tried not to scream. He stayed silent even after everything was over.  
He had to think of what to do now, he needed a plan, but he truly didn't really know what to do. He didn't want to go back to his home if that one monster was still there, but what other choices did he have?

He made up his mind, if he was gonna be stuck here he needed to know who he was stuck with, He couldn't have been the only one shut out or left behind. Beej stood up and left the terminal behind and walking back to the ghost town.  
when he got there it was even more of a ghost town, almost completely abandoned. An empty shell of the once happy town that it used to be. Beej walked around, feeling the nastalga of just yesterday when everything was fine and somewhat normal.  
However he was awakened from his thoughts when he could hear the sound of staggering footsteps and the sound of somebody running into a wall, then somebody cursing in french.

Beej looked up and followed the sounds.  
"Hello?" he called out.

"Beetlejuze? iz zat you?" the voice of a familiar french skeleton was heard, making Beej sigh with relief and run to the sound.

"Jacquese!?" The demon called out, eventually finding the skeleton facing away from him and his hand against the wall.

"Beetlejuze?" The Skeleton called out, his head darting around in confusion.

"Jacquese?" Beej muttered, "I'm right behind you."

Eventually the Skeleton turned around, now Facing Beej, revealing the skeleton's mid corrupted state.  
Jacquese no longer had eye sockets, His mouth and now sharp teeth made up a majority of his face and the nose hole was at the top of his forehead and his thin curly mustache was still there, Three sleek horns were perched on the skeleton's head. His neck and spine was longer, and had another pair of arms, Spikes and light blue spots were scattered over the skeletons bones and could be seen through his torn blue crop top.

Beej stayed silent as he looked up at his old friend, and the skeleton started moving his head around frantically as if he were trying to see something without eye sockets. 

"Beetlejuze?" Jacquese said nervously.

Beej snapped back to reality and grabbed the skeleton's hand in an attempt to calm him down.  
"I'm still here." BJ assured.

The skeleton looked down at where he heard the demon's voice.  
"Did I make itz out?" Jacquese asked.

Beej frowned, his hair darkening.  
"No, look I'm sorry but we didn't make it out." Beej said quietly.

"We're ztuck here?" Jacqease asked with a twinge of dread in his voice.

"I think so." Beej said quietly. "Look Jacquese, what happened to you?"

The skeleton sighed,  
"I don't even know, It all happened zo quickly."

"Just tell me what you remember." Beej said

"I don't know It'z all zo foggy, however I remember hearing a voice and everything zeemed to be Ice cold. Then az the dayz went on I felt worze and worze, I remember Black ztuff that would run from my eye zockets. But eventually I couldn't zee anything I could only hear things, but when I heard the evacuation annouzement, I tried to find a way out of here I was juzt lucky to get out of my houze, but now I know I never made it out." The french Skeleton said forlornly.

"I don't even think they'd let you through the terminals, they didn't even let me through because I was infected, and If anything you're more infected than I am." Beej said quietly.

Jacquease nodded quietly.

"But hey, maybe Ginger's still around. We'll have all the ol'crew back together." Beej said optimistically.

Jacquese seemed to give a slight smile.  
"I would like that, I juzt don't want to be ztuck here alone."

"Ditto on that one man." Beej smirked, starting to feel better about his situation.

Beej heald Jacquese's Hand as he and the blind mid-corrupted skeleton looked around for the spider.  
Now that Beej was properly looking at things he became confused on how he didn't see this all comming. Many of the house's exteriors were unkempt and broken down, unlike how they were usually neat and put together, some even had broken windows and doors kicked off their hinges. How could've he had not noticed these things sooner? Had he really been that oblivious to the slow breakdown of the place around them.

Beej pushed these thoughts from his mind and distracted himself with finding the Spider he had known as his friend.  
"GINGER!? GIIIIIINGER! YOU AROUND ANYWHERE?" He called.

There was a sound of many smaller footsteps, Beej smirked and followed the sound, hoping he'd find the Spider he was looking for.

"Ginger is that you?" Beej asked seemingly no one.

"Beej? Is that you?" 

A rather scrawny female spider crawled out of underneath a house, she was still about the size of a German shepherd however many vines wrapped around her and her legs, moss and fungi grew on her back, she had more mouths on eather side of her preexsisting mouth, and seemed to be more of a greyish green color than her previous purple.

"Don't tell me you got infected too." Beej sighed.

"I knew they wouldn't let me leave." ginger sighed. "I suppose you two got turned away?"

"I never made it out of town, he got turned away at zee terminal." Jacques explained.

"I'm not surprised he didn't get through with all the spikes on him." Ginger said as she started to walk with them.

"The spikes are a newer addition I got after the terminals shut down." Beej explained. "I wish I could've gotten out, Lydia's still in the world of the living and I'm not gonna be able to go there ever again."

The demon sighed, his hair darkening into more purple shades, and ginger gave him a nudge.

"It could be worse, you could've been alone." Ginger sighed. "And if I'm infected, so what? At least I'm with you two."

Beej smirked,  
"I guess we do have that going for us while we're stuck in this hellhole."


	4. Logdate_03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C0RrUpT!o|\|

The demon and his two friends had made it to the Neitherworld city, Beej's mood had lightened knowing that he was at least not alone in the Neitherworld. His hair was no longer a dark purple but a normal green. Dispite their condition they were still joking around and trying to make the best of the situation. The three friends approached the City, the place that was most busy only a day ago was now a ghost town. A few mid corrupted ghosts wandered around, but they all seemed scared of their own shadows as they crept around and some were even twitchy. 

Beej shuddered as his hair transitioned to a dark brownish grey rather quickly, the disgusting feeling of nausea was strong as his throat felt as if it were burning.

"BJ? You okay?" Ginger asked.

Beej shook his head, shuddering as he started to dry heave. nothing came out of his mouth, however he could feel the sharp teeth peircing and tearing through his cheeks and above his upper lip. He could taste the faint iron of blood as it ran from his face, his skin seemed to cut itself open and peel away, creating eyelids, eyeballs formed beneith the skin. Wild red eyes stared out and blinked rapidly from their places above and under Beej's normal eyes. 

Beej let go of Jacquese's hand, causing the Blind skeleton to look around in confusion. The Demon's hair was now a dark purple as he fell to his knees, blinking rapidly and taking shuddering breaths to calm himself down, if there even was a way to calm down from the recent events.

"Beej?" Ginger said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Beej shrugged as he was shaking from nerves, 

"I mean, it hurts like hell, but I didn't die a 2nd time." 

Ginger sighed as Beej stood up, ignoring his dizziness.

"Let's just keep going, the sun's setting and I wanna find somewhere that'll keep us away from any other freakazoids like the monster back at my place." Beej said, taking Jaquese's hand again, to keep the Blind skeleton from wandering away and getting himself hurt.

The group continued to walk around the mostly Empty city, trying to avoid anyone who looked about ready to snap and murder everyone.  
Eventually they chose an empty alleyway that was away from any other mid-corrupted ghosts. They set up camp that mostly consisted of Beej lighting garbage on fire. The group sorta just stayed put there while the world around them became darker as the day came to an end.  
Beej lay on the ground, looking up at the darkening sky, there wasn't much to look up at however; there weren't stars in the Neitherworld, so it was more like staring up at an empty void of darkness. However it was soothing in a way, looking up at the endless darkness.

Beej woke up suddenly, he didn't even relize he had fallen asleep while looking up at the sky, However he could hear something.  
He sat up as he could hear a loud, obnoxious clicking sound. Beej looked around in confusion until he noticed Jacques near the opening of the alleyway. He was just standing there, making that weird clicking noise.

"Jacquese? What are you doing?" Beej asked, standing up and taking a few steps closer to the blind skeleton.

Jaquese quickly leaned backwards, his four arms touching the floor as he did an odd spider-like crab walk, the skeleton still making that clicking noise. Beej stood still he felt an odd feeling of dread and confusion.

"Jacques? What the fuck are you doing?" Beej hissed.

The skeleton kept coming closer, an odd cracking sound could be heard as the Skeleton's spine extended and his arms and legs lengthened. Now the Skeleton's Contorted body was taller and more intimidating and corrupted to the demon.

"Jacques!?" Beej exclaimed in slight fear and worry.

The corrupted Blind Skeleton advanced and approached aggressively and quickly, growling and clicking at Beej. Beej's hair was almost completely white with fear and dread, instinctively he started breathing heavily out of nerves. The corrupted skeleton growled and snapped at the Demon, it's sharp teeth barely scraped Beej's forehead as he stumbled back nervously.

Beej only stare at the Corrupted Skeleton as he stumbled backwards. He knew the Corruption couldn't see, but the Corruption could probably hear him pretty well.  
A small lightbulb went off in Beej's head and he completely shut up; it took a minute but the Corruption stopped growling and was now only clicking, seemingly 'looking' for the demon but obviously couldn't find him without noise or voice. Beej didn't move or make a sound, eventually the Corrupted Skeleton gave up and scuttled away, leaving Beej alone.

It was dead silent for a moment,

"Beej? What happened?" 

Beej looked behind him at Ginger who had woken up, seemingly sleeping through the whole incident with Jaquease's corruption.

Beej shook his head,  
"I'm fine." 

The mid corrupt spider looked up at him with concern.  
"Your hair is white Beej. What happened?"

Beej shook his head.  
"I'm fine, it's just . . ."

"Just what?" Ginger asked quietly.

Beej shook his head,  
"I just . . . I need a minute."

Ginger nodded quietly as Beej left the makeshift camp in the alleyway.  
As soon as Beej was out of sight he started running away from his mid-corrupt friend alone, and he had no intent on coming back.


	5. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did your best friend go?

A week and a half, a whole week and a half and Beej didn't come back.  
Lydia started to feel lonely without her demon Friend, and she didn't like it at all. Adam and Barb started to become conserned themselves it wasn't like him to be missing for long periods of time, they knew he hated being alone and apart from friends for more than a few minutes. It didn't make sense, and things got weirder since Lydia ran into more ghosts in town, some of them she recalled seeing during her short stay in the nietherworld. Lydia avoided them until one day she gathered the courage to ask one what was happening.

It was a Friday and she was walking home from school, she could see the many ghosts that started showing up and hanging around the small town. She tried looking around for one that seemed more calm and freindly. She eventually saw a ghost that wore a horse riding outfit and was covered in muddy hoof prints, the ghost sat on a bench and seemed to just be whatching people go by. Lydia walked up to the ghost and finally asked her burning question.

"Why are there ghosts around here? Shouldn't you all be in the neitherworld?"

The ghost looked up at her.  
"why does it matter to you?" they asked

"I have a demon friend on the other side, I thought you would know where he went." Lydia explained.

The ghost shrugged.  
"Well he must've not gotten out in time if he's not around."

Lydia froze up.  
"What do you mean? 'Didn't get out in time'?"

"Well, there was an eveacuatoin about a week and a half ago. Something about a parisite, not a lot of details but the neitherworld was sealed off to prevent any corruption to the world of the living." The ghost explained.

"Wait, Corrupion? Parisites? what happened down there?" Lydia asked, consern in her voice as she thought about Beej being stuck in the neitherworld with those things going on.

"As I said not many details, so all I can assume is that whoever your friend is probably done for." the ghost shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that."

Lydia shuddered as she thought about what has been told to her, parisites, an emergency evacuation, and Beej not making it out. Lydia didn't heasitate to run the rest of the way home to tell Adam and Barb the newfound information.  
Lydia burst through the front door when she arrived home and ran up to the attic.

"Adam! Barb!" Lydia called as she rushed through the attic door.

"Lydia, what happened!?" Barbara asked.

"I've got news from some of the ghosts downtown." Lydia explained quickly.

"Well we got news too, we can't get into the Neitherworld." Adam said closing his handbook.

"It's sealed off, the ghosts downtown told me there was an evacuation for some sort of parasite or corruption, Beej must've not gotten out in time." Lydia explained.

Adam and Barb fell silent for a minute.

"We can all find a way to get into the Neitherworld, we can go find him-" Lydia explained, panicking but she was cut off.

"No, Me and Adam are going to find a way to get in the Neitherworld, you're staying right here." Barb said matter-of-factly.

"What!? No, If you guys find a way to get in, I'm coming too." Lydia snapped.

"The Neitherworld had an evacuation, Lydia. Do you have any idea how dangerous something has to be in order for the Neitherworld to evacuate, Lydia we just don't want you to get hurt." Adam explained.

"I don't care if I get hurt!" Lydia snapped in frustration.

Barb sighed.  
"Look, Lydia-"

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK!" Lydia Shouted in frustration before storming out of the attic and to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Adam sighed,  
"This is all just insane."

"I know. Look, we need to find a way into the Neitherworld." Barb said quietly.

"I know, but we tried and we couldn't." Adam said quietly. "I dunno if there even is a way in since the place is sealed off."

Barb crossed her arms as she thought about it.  
"Well, we never read the entire hadbook did we?"

Adam shook his head.  
"I guess we got distracted."

Barbra nodded with a look of determination on her face.  
"Then I guess we're pulling an all nighter."


	6. Logdate_05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion and catch up.

Beej was alone and truly mid-corrupted.   
He was covered in his own dried blood, half of his ribcage was ripped out of his chest and was exsposed, spikes and spines had grown from his back and shoulders. his pin-striped shirt was partally unbuttoned, revealing not only his ripped up ribcage but also a mouth near the right side of his chest and another on his neck. His left arm had a mouth on the elbow and right below it was a few tiny red eyes. Odd green splotches of color covered random parts of his body and his once dull black nails were now more claw like.  
His face was rcognisable if you had already known him before this whole mess. A mouth split open his forhead and some of his scalp, Red eyes were under and above his origanal eyes, and many sharp teath had peirced through one side of his lips and through half of his cheek.  
His apperance didn't bother him, it was really the loneliness that was killing him. Beej started to doubt his decision to abandon Ginger, but after he saw what happened to Jacques he didn't want to stick around to watch what'd happen to Ginger.

The demon sat alone on the ground, leaning against a building with his knees pulled to his chest.

"BEEJ!?" A familiar voice called.

Beej's once dark purple hair seemed to brighten slightly before Darkening again.  
"She isn't here." Beej reminded himself. "She can't be in-"

"BEEJ!?"

Beej looked up in confusion when she actually sounded like she had gotten closer.

"LYDIA?!" Beej called in confusion.

There was no answer.

Beej sighed and stood up, he was probably just being stupid.

"BEEJ!" 

The demon looked up, only to suddenly be hug attacked by a black haired teen.

"It's really you!" Lydia exclaimed happily.

Beej looked down at Lydia as he hugged back, Lydia wore her old black dress with a black hoodie.  
Beej let go of her, but Lydia hung on for a few more seconds.

"Lydia, you can't run off we almost lost you!" 

Barb ran up with Adam following behind her, they both stopped dead in there tracks when they saw Beej. At that moment Lydia let go and looked up at her mid-corrupt friend.

"Beej, what in fucks name happened to you?" Lydia asked

Beej sighed,  
"Alot of things happened in this hellhole since the Corruption hit." 

Adam looked confused,  
"Corruption?" 

"Yeah everybody I've known here has kinda fallen to it since all they wanna do now is rip apart and infect anyone they come across." Beej said quietly.

"But it's not that bad right? We can still take you home right?" Lydia asked optimistically.

Beej chuckled and shook his head,  
"Even if I don't end up like the rest of the freakazoids down here, I'll still get all the other ghosts up there infected; not to mention y'all are stuck here."

Adam and Barb took a few steps back.

"How . . . Uh . . . contagious is this corruption?" Adam asked nervously.

Beej shrugged,   
"Dunno, but it isn't really spread my touch, sorta just climbs inside you any way it can. Crawled up my arm and through my mouth for me, a skeleton got one that climbed through his eye socket." 

Barb shuddered nervously.  
"So what do we do?" She asked referring to her and Adam.

"Oh, when the infection was nothing but a rumour a some ghosts wore these old masks, handing em out at death registry." Beej explained. "Maybe we'll find a few there."

Beej started walking and Lydia followed him, and so did Adam and Barb hesitantly.


	7. Logdate_06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corruption at Death registry

The small group of walked up to the now broken down Death registry building.

Lydia looked up at the building,  
"So is this what the place looks like on the outside?"

Beej shrugged,  
"When my bitch of a mom was running the place it was absolutely spotless, but ever since the corruption hit the place has gone to shit and got abandoned." 

"Why didn't anyone try to keep order?" Barb asked as they entered through one of the many doors that got kicked off their hinges.

"Oh, they tried." Beej said smirking. "But they couldn't, so they gave up and heald the evacuation, leaving anybody who was infected in the neitherworld."

They made it to the waiting room which was now broken down, the carpet had been clawed at and had a dried up black substance and dried up blood stuck in the carpet. The old victorian couches were clawed at and torn up and had little bits of fur stuck to them. The wallpaper was also torn in spots and also had some dried blood stuck to it.

"Well this isn't kansas anymore." Lydia said, inspecting the claw marks on the couches.

"That's for damn sure." Beej said as he reached over the receptionists desk and grabbed two white surgon-like masks that were on the other side of the desk.

"here" beej said, tossing the the two masks to Adam and Barb.

Adam was startled but caught his and put it on his face along with barb.

"Y'know your still sexy with the mask, Adam." Beej joked, wiggling his eyebrows as his hair became a brighter shade of green.

Adam shuddered as beej chuckled.

"Hey beej, what made these claw marks?" Lydia asked, touching the deep tears in the couch cushions.

"Oh, those? probably just some corruption that has been hanging around, probably moved on now to find some other ghosts though." Beej explained.

Lydia nodded, backing away from the couches as Beej hopped over the front desk and started searching around.  
"Yknow, if you guys don't mind and if that corruption's gone we could spend the night here." Beej called over as he searched the back room.

"Sorta like a base camp?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you get it." Beej smirked.

Barb started looking around and wandered down one of the many halls in the building, she had the intent of finding something intresting or useful. The further she travled through the halls the darker and harder to see it became, Barb shivered out of nerves as she continued down the hallways.  
Then there was a sound, a sound of an animal growling.  
Barb looked around nervously until she finally saw two glowing eyes standing out in the darkness.  
Barb took a few steps back until he started sprinting back to the waiting room the sound of footsteps and growling behind her.

"BEEJ, ADAM!" Barb called frantically as she approached the waiting room.

Beej jumped over the front desk and ran to Barbra's voice and adam did the same, however Barb ran into them first and kept running. Adam and Beej were confused until they heard the growling and then they ran back to the waiting room.  
The Corruption revealed himself, causing Lydia to jump back and run to beej screaming "What the hell is that thing!"  
The Corruption had the color and tail of a lion but had the body of a giant hyena, porcupine like spines were on it's hunched back and were semi hidden in a black mane. the odd detail was the small shrivled head on the corruption's shoulders, Black hair had hidden it somewhat but it was clear the head and face was still there.

"Pygmy-" Beej breathed.

The corrupted ghost growled, and Beej Hissed defensively.  
The mid-corrupted demon's hair was slightly red as he stared at the corrupted ghost.  
Lydia hid behind her demon friend, Adam quietly reached for an old lamp near him to use as a makeshift weapon. Then the Corruption lunged at them, it's claws were out and ready to attack.  
Beej Slashed at the Corruption with his new claws ad Adam threw the lamp at it,

"RUN!!" Adam screamed as the group didn't hesitate to sprint out of the death registry building, they didn't stop sprinting away until they were positive they wern't getting followed.

Lydia stopped running and leaned against the wall as she caught her breath,  
"What even was that thing?" she asked, panting.

"That's Pygmy, or what's left of him after he got corrupted." Beej explained, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"That's corruption?!" Adam exclaimed out of nerves.

"It's different for everyone, but essentially yes." Beej said shrugging.

Barb shivered,  
"I am definitely not taking this frickin mask off, EVER."

Beej nodded,  
"good choice."

"This is so weird, it's literally like we're in a zombie apocalypse." Lydia said.

"No shit." Beej muttered.


	8. Logdate_07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover they aren't the only ones trying to survive.

Lydia woke up at the makeshift camp they had set up, the fire Beej had summoned the night before was still burning brightly. This was officially the 2nd day in the Neitherworld, and the Corruption they saw in the abandoned death registry the other day still had her shaken up.

"Hey kid, you sleep okay?" Beej asked.

"Yeah," Lydia sighed as she sat up.

It was silent for a minute.

"So what now?" Adam asked. "Cause we're all stuck here, and there are these . . . . These THINGS running around."

Beej shrugged.  
"Well, if we do some looking around we might find something useful. A repeat of the death registry fiasco yesterday would not be a good plan with Lyds around."

"So we're scavenging?" Lydia asked.

"Bingo bongo." Beej smirked as he stood up. "Let's get going." 

The group abandoned their camp and planned to come back later, they started walking around the abandoned streets, not really knowing where they were going and what they were looking for.

"So, uh were are we going?" Lydia asked.

"Well if we look around we might find some doors unlocked, and since pretty much everyone is corrupted, nobody's gonna care if a few things go missing." Beej shrugged, smirking.

"So we're stealing?" Barb said.

Beej shrugged.  
"It's not stealing if there's nobody around."

They wandered around a little bit before Beej climbed through the window of some sort of corner store while Lydia and the ghost couple used the door to get in. The store was empty and also broken down, blood and black gunk was on the floor and many different products and other things of the sort was also scattered on the floor.  
The group started searching around mainly looking for things of interest, Lydia walked up and down the isles looking at what was left there. Mostly a bunch of snacks, neitherworld candy, energy drinks she never heard of before, and many other misolainious items. However as she approached the Alcohol and cigarette isle she quickly noticed how most of the cigarette and cigar shelves had been ransacked.   
She went back through the isles and discovered how a shelf labled 'Deep fried Bugs' had also been ransacked, along with many packets of black licorace missing.

"Hey Beej, you ever go poking around here before?" Lydia asked as she pulled a bag of chips off one of the shelves.

"No, why? you find some weird shit?" Beej asked as he looked through the cubords behind the Cash register.

"Well for one thing, pretty much all the smokes are gone and something called deep fried bugs and black licorice has been ransacked." Lydia said as she met Beej at the counter with her chips and an energy drink she picked up.

"Sounds like there used to be somone staying here, hopefully they're gone now." Beej shrugged, getting up from searching the cuboards under the cash register.

Lydia nodded,  
"You find anything?"

Beej shrugged,  
"Unless you call pepperspray and some roaches something, than I didn't find shit." He said picking up and eating one of the said roaches.

Lydia sighed.

"HEY WE FOUND SOMETHING!" Adam called from the back room.

Beej and lydia went to the back room where they found Adam and barb looking around what looked like somebody elses basecamp. It was a small space that had a few candles lit as a light sorce, there were some blankets and a brown jacket in one corner while there were a few smaller weapons in another corner. Empty Deep fried bugs bags and empty ciggarette boxes littered the floor.

"I think someone is living here, we should probably leave." Adam said nervusly.

"Are you kidding sexy? We've hit the fucking jackpot!" Beej said enthusiasticly.

Adam looked up at him, panicking.  
"Are you crazy? What if whoever's living here comes back."

Beej shrugged,  
"whoever was here is probably long gone and corrupted, and even if they're not corrupted we can still be quick about this."

Adam facepalmed as Lydia started looking through the weapon pile and barp picked up the brown jacket from the other corner.

Barb tried the Jacket on, it was long and went down to her knees, almost trenchcoat like but made from a different material. Barb wrinkled her nose as she relized how much the jacket reeked of rot and decay, not a big suprise since it had moss growing on it with some suspicus black spots. Barbara decided to keep it anyway, maybe the bad smell would hide her scent from other corruptions.

Lydia looked through the small weapon pile, it was mostly knives but still had a fire axe and what looked to be a piece of an iron picket fence. Lydia picked it up and looked at it, It's one sharp point could probably be used as a spear, she decided to keep it.  
Barb came over and looked through the weapon pile and quickly picked out a simple kitchen knife.

"Adam, you gonna grab anything?" Lydia asked as she grabbed a bloody Baseball bat.

"Absolutly not, I'm not stealing from some random guy during the apoclypse." Adam said, crossing his arms.

Lydia stood up from the small weapon pile with the old fencepeice, the bat, and a hatchet hin her arms.

"Your loss," she shrugged as she left the back room, but not before Beej took the hatchet from her.

Eventually they left the broken down Corner store with their new weapons, The Jacket Barb stole, and a few snacks and drinks. They dropped most of the stuff off at their own basecamp from that morning before they set off again to see what else they could find.

"Hey, how'd you guys even get down here anyway?" Beej asked as they walked through more of the abandoned city.

"We read the handbook page for page, it took insanely long." Adam sighed.

"What about lyds? How did you even get Charles to agree to letting Lydia go with you?" Beej asked.

Adam stuttered.  
"Well, um . . . we just . . . we kinda-"

"He doesn't know We're here." Lydia said bluntly

"Well actually . . . he um . . ." Adam explained, panicking before he sighed. "Yeah, he doesn't know we're here."

"But Dad and Delia are on a buisness trip and will be gone all week." Lydia said.

"Beej smirked, Well let's hope we can find a way to send you back before stuff gets nasty." Beej said, smirking.

"Me? going home without you? no fucking way man." Lydia smirked, dispite her being serious.

Beej chuckled but his hair still seemed to darken from green to purple.  
"I told you I'm not gonna be able to get back, I'll just get the ghosts that excaped corrupted and ya know it Lyds."

"Then we'll find a way to fix you and get rid of this corruption junk." Barb said optimaistically.

"That's not how it works Babs." Beej said, starting to lose his joking tone.

"What do you mean there has to be a way to fix it." Adam said.

"Shut up nerd, that's not gonna work." Beej snapped, a flash of red in his hair

"Beej, We want to help you get out of here." Barb said softly, trying to calm the demon down since she didn't trust the corruption to combine with his anger.

However to her surprise, his hair turned purple for a minute before combining with Black and grey and then it contained chunks of red. The odd combination of colors confused her and Adam, even Lydia seemed confused at the colors.  
Beej started shaking as he moved to lean on a building, almost immeadiatly the demon was soaked in a cold sweat as he started panting.

"Beej, are you okay?" Adam asked softly, placing a hand on the demon's shoulder.

The demon started to dryheave and eventually he choked out some black gunk like the one they've seen around the abandoned buildings.  
Dispite Beej getting the Black gunk out of his system, he was still panting and sweating as he leaned heavily on the side of the building. Adam at him with pity as he started rubbing the mid corrupt demon's back as Beej started to lean against the ghost; it had taken awhile for the demon to settle and stop panting.

Lydia Sighed,  
"Beej we'll try to-"

"Drop it Kid." Beej hissed as he finally stood up straight. "We should probably head back to camp, yknow."

Lydia nodded quietly as they went back to their base camp, however as they approached from a corner they could hear the sound of footsteps and movement. The group didn't waste time to turn the corner to see who or what was at their basecamp.   
When they turned the corner they saw a mid corrupted ghost, He was tall but had some weight to him, He wore a black and white suit like Beej but he looked next to nothing like beej, his hair was wild and a mix between blonde, white and green. He was covered in moss and had exsageratted dark circles around his eyes. In the Ghost's mid corrupt state he had three arms and a few spines and spikes growing from his back, shoulders, and two on his head that resembled horns. He had an extra eye below one of his normal eyes and overall looked like a mess.  
The mid corrupt Ghost didn't notice them as he was looking through the small weapon pile they had by the fire, muttering about how 'Fucking Bozos keep stealing his stuff'.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Barb demanded bitterly.

The mid corrupt ghost looked up at her and didn't say a word before he ran and grappled his way on top of a smaller nearby building and kept running, not even looking back.  
Everyone remained silent for a minute as they processed what happened,

"Well i think we found out who we stole from." Adam said crossing his arms.


	9. Logdate_08

Adam lay awake, staring up at the dark starless sky; Adam couldn't seem to get some thoughts and questions out of his head.  
He sat up and looked at Beej, who was sitting by the fire wide-awake yet he still looked drained and exsausted.

"Are you still awake?" Adam said, moving to sit next to Beej.

"Someone needs to keep whatch, don't want a corruption to sneak up on us." Beej said quietly.

Adam sighed as he and Beej sat by the fire.  
"I was thinking about Corruption and how you said you were . . . Mid corrupted." Adam said quietly.

"What about it?" Beej asked.

Adam sighed,  
"Well, if your mid Corrupted. Does that mean that eventually you'll-"

"Yeah." Beej said quietly, his hair darkening to a purplish blue.

"So, what'll happen then? Will you be okay?" Adam asked quietly, consern in his voice.

"Well, I'm obviously gonna get corrupted; but I've seen a corruption, she used to work at death registry but when she got corrupted, she kept her memories and personality." Beej explained, "I'd like to be like her."

Adam nodded.  
"I hope you end up like her too, I don't wanna have to fight you later."

"I bet I'd be a real pain in the ass to fight." Beej smirked.

Adam nodded,  
"I'd also miss you yknow."

Beej chuckled and raised an eyebrow,  
"Really?" 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're my friend." Adam said, smiling quietly under his mask.

"Right right, we're friends of course." Beej chuckled.

Adam smiled,  
"How about I stay up and keep whatch tonight? I want you to get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in days."

Beej smirked and rolled his many eyes.  
"Whatever you say 'Dad'" 

Adam chuckled,  
"Whatever dork."

Beej left the fire and moved to lean against a building with his knees pulled to his chest, eventually his many eyes were closed and the demon was out cold.  
Adam smiled before he looked back at the fire; maybe everything would be okay in the end, that'd be a nice thought.  
Morning came quickly and the group set off again, not looking for anything in particular although they kinda hoped to find the mid corrupt ghost in stripes from the day before. 

"Hey Beej, did you know that guy?" Lydia asked.

"The guy that we saw yesterday? I never saw him before in my afterlife." Beej said, shrugging.

"Well he wore your stripes." Barb pointed out.

Beej sighed,  
"I know and that's what's bothering me, I'm the only one that wears those stripes, and that's not even mentioning that I have this weird feeling."

"What feeling?" Adam asked

Beej shrugged,  
"I feel like I should know him yknow, it's weird but I feel like I should at least know his name."

"That's weird AF man." Lydia agreed.

"Not to mention that whoever he was, we stole from him." Adam said, shuddering.

Beej rolled his many eyes,  
"You still hung up on that man?" 

Adam crossed his arms,  
"How can you not be? That guy could come back and find us!"

"Oh what are you worried about, the guy ran away as soon as he saw us, what do we have to worry about?"

"He's right Adam, that guy is probably to scared out of his wits to come after us." Barb said, shrugging.

Adam nodded, despite looking unsure.  
It was silent for a few moments, before a shrill blood curdling scream could be heard.  
Barb started running towards the sound despite the others protest before they all started following the sound. However the group quickly found who was screaming.

They saw a twelve year old girl, cowering as a corruption stalked closer to her. She had her black hair in a gravity defying hairstyle, and wore a red spiderweb poncho.  
"P Please, STOP THAT, it isn't funny anymore!" The girl Exclaimed fearfully as the corruption came closer.

The corruption was spiderlike from the waist down, but from the waist up he looked similar to the mid corrupt ghost they saw the day before, but it was clear the two ghosts were completely different since this one seemed to have light violet-gray skin. This corruption had empty voids for eyes and an empty haunting smiling void of a mouth. Black goop and blood ran from the eyes and mouth, Blood ran from a hole ripped out of his chest. The corruption also had long arms with clawed hands, it's arms had black and white stripes like beej and red tips. It seemed to wear a black and white striped jacket yet it also seemed to act as a beetlelike shell. 

The Corruption seemed to replicate a giggle, and a voice that resembled beej's  
"Don't you wanna stick around Babes, you and I won't ever have to leave-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Barb Screamed as she ran at the corruption with her knife in hand.


	10. Log_ 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoon BJ and his Lydia witness the evacuation and consequenses.

"THIS IS AN IMMEDIATE EVACUATION! A CORRUPTION HAS GOTTEN RELEASED! TERMINALS ARE AT EACH END OF THE NEITHERWORLD! I REPEAT THIS IS AN IMMEDIATE EVACUATION!" The announcement could be heard throughout the Neitherworld City.

Ghosts and monsters Dropped everything and started running away and towards the ends of the neitherworld.   
A short Poltergeist just stood there, frozen as he processed what he heard, and the black haired little Girl in a spiderweb poncho looked just as nervous.

"BJ? What's going on?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing Babes, I think our time got cut short." BJ said, taking a clock out of his pocket and cutting it in half. "Gotta send ya home."

"But you'll be coming too right, it's an evecuation so you're coming too." Lydia said crossing her arms.

There was a roar and screaming in the distance.

BJ looked around nervously,  
"Yeahyeah, let's just get going." He said rather quickly grabbing Lydia's hand before rushing to get out of the city, Eventually telleporting to the end of the Neitherworld.

Almost the Entire population of the Neitherworld was trying to get out, almost half of them being denied the exit. BJ shivered, not knowing if he'd be let through or not, this thought terrified him. Should he Let Lyds run to the front and get out? Should he stick with her?

"Babes, Run to the front and get out, I'll catch up with you later." BJ said reluctantly.

"But this is an evacuation, that means you're coming too." Lydia protested.

"I'll catch up with you later and if I don't. Say it once, say it twice, and the third time's a charm." BJ said, looking up at the smaller crowd of mostly ghosts that got denied entry and a few of the terminals were shut down.

BJ gave Lyds a gentle shove towards the terminals and smaller crowd, Lydia looked up at him before running to get to the terminals.  
Lydia looked around and noticed how BJ seemed to have suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone at the terminals, But she trusted him that he'd come find her later. Lyds looked around nervously and ran towards the terminals only to be shoved to the ground by a ghost as they ran past to get to the terminals.  
She stood up and looked around, noticing how many of the terminals have shut down. Should she wait for BJ? Or go find him?   
She looked up, and looked at the terminals; half of them had shut down by now. Lydia looked up at them, Unsure of what to do or how to proceed with the two options presented: Stay forever or leave forever.

X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

BJ opened his eyes after he had left Lydia alone, now back in the city where they were preiviously. However the place was almost completely abandoned by now with next to nobody hanging around. BJ shuddered, a feeling of loneliness setting in even though it had only been a few minutes at the most. Should he had really left like that? or Maybe he should've went through and followed her. He could've finally be in the world of te living without getting in trouble, maybe nobody would've cared what he did anymore; He would've liked that.

The poltergiest sighed, He really screwed up, he should've left with her. 

"Stupid brain." He muttered under his breath as he put his hands in his pockets.

BJ continued down the abandoned sidewalk.  
Had everyone really cleared out that quickly? The place was bloody deserted with everybody else seemingly still fighting at the terminals.   
He looked around as he walked Some places seemed to already be breaking down, but the screaming from earlier could be heard from somewhere, possibly in the distance.  
The screaming was high pitched and sounded female, but the screams would be slightly interupted by animal-like growling. 

Confused, BJ folowed the sounds.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" The short poltergiest called out to whoever it was.

There was no response, only a scream.

BJ ran to the sound, out of curiosity and consern, however as he approached a feeling of dread started to sink in when he couldn't see anyone there. His Yellow and brown eyes darted around as he looked for whoever was there. He felt a strange feeling, anlmost what he assumed breathers would call 'fear'.

There was the sound of growling behind him, BJ looked up and almost didn't beleive what he saw. . .


	11. Log_0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJ woke up and something is going wrong.

" . . . b . . . . . j . . .?"  
"B . . . .J?"

"BJ!?"

BJ opened his eyes suddenly, He was laying face down on the concrete, a feeling of dizziness was present. He picked himself up off the ground, his hands stung as he noticed his palms were scraped and looked like they were about to bleed. 

"BJ, thank goodness you're okay!" Lydia exclaimed as she hug attacked the short poltergeist.

BJ hugged back until it hit him,  
"Wait a minute, what are you still doing here?"

Lyds pulled away and looked up at him,  
"I didn't wanna leave you here." Lydia said.

"If I wanted to hear some two cents about never leaving me behind, I would've went to Donny!" Beeh snapped before sighing.

"I'm sorry B-" Lydia started.

BJ sighed,  
"Let's just get you home." Beej said as he looked around nervously.

"Only if you're coming with me." Lydia said matter-of-factly.

"Oh without a doubt, I saw this freakazoid before the fall and beleive me, I have absolutely NO PLANS of sticking around." BJ said theatrically, causing lydia to giggle.

"Can I get a lift back to the terminals then?" Lydia asked.

"You bet Babes." BJ smirked before snapping his fingers.

He intended for them to go teleport to the terminals, however instead they seemed to still be in the Neitherworld city. 

"What the-" BJ muttered as he looked up at the street sign, "Two streets over? what the heck?" He muttered.

The poltergeist snapped his fingers again, this time he and Lydia were only 5 feet away from where they were they were standing preiviously.  
"BJ, what is going on?" Lyds asked.

"My juice is on the fritz." BJ muttered, kinda frustrated.

"What? On the fritz?" Lyds said confused.

"It's never on the fritz!" Beej snapped as he looked around before sighing, "Something messed up must've happened here." 

"It's okay, we can still walk over there." Lydia pointed out.

"That's boring though." BJ whined dramaticly.

"Well then I guess I'm walking over there alone." Lydia said, shrugging as she started walking away.

"Wha- Hey wait up lyds!" BJ exclaimed as he kicked off the ground and started to levitate and float after Lydia.

"Why were you even complaining you could float, silly." Lydia snickered.

"But teliporting's faster-"   
He started to complain as he leaned back; However as he leaned back the levitating effect seemed to cut out, causing him to fall backwards onto the concrete with a small "oof" sound.

Lydia turned around,  
"Are you okay?"

BJ nodded as he got up,  
"This is just dumb, Levitating is the easiest thing I do." He scoffed.

"Maybe they did something to the Neitherworld, maybe they thought nobody would be left here." Lydia said.

"Guess we gotta find those terminals then." BJ said, starting on the long walk to the end of the Neitherworld.

"Yeah, and we're going home." Lydia said as she followed.

"Definatly taking you home." BJ agreed.


	12. Log_0.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJ and Lydia discover Corruption.

BJ and Lydia aproached the end of the neitherworld, However as they got closer the terminals, their previous optimism faded.  
When they approached the terminals, all of them seemed shut down as their lights were dimmed. Lydia Looked up at them with slight optimisum.

"Maybe there's a way to turn them back on." She said hopefully, more or less trying to convince herself than anyone else.

"Lyds I think-" BJ started.

"Maybe they just shut them down temorarily, maybe they'll come back to see if anyone was left behind." Lydia said, tears starting to prick at her eyes.

"Babes." BJ said grabbing her arm. "We're stuck here."

"But, we can't be. . . I gotta go home, Dad'll raise hell if I don't get home-" Lydia said, panicking as reality set in, knowing she wouldn't be going home.

"Lyds, we're stuck here, not much to it." BJ said.

Lydia seemed to be 2 minutes away from breakdown, and BJ acted fast, pulling Lydia into a tight hug and praying that was the right action to take. Lydia hugged back, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I can take you back to the world of the living." BJ said quietly.

Lydia pulled away from the hug and looked up at him with some tears in her eyes,  
"You can?"

"Well, I mean-" BJ started, quickly relizing the restricting factors in this. "Once I can Get my Juice to stop screwing around, I'll take you back to the world of the living." 

Lydia nodded, sniffling.

"Maybe if we head down to the raodouse we can find someone, C'mon." BJ said as he started to head to the ghost town with Lydia following closely.

After awhile they made it to the ghost town and for lack of a better discription, it was . . . well a ghost town; broken down, empty, and abandoned. Nobody was around yet there were quite a few deep footprints around. And there were a few vines scattered across the ground, but other than that there was nothing else of note.

"Guess this place really got cleared out huh?" BJ said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Lydia agreed quietly.

They continued around and found nothing except for more vines.

"Hey BJ check it out." Lydia called over.

BJ followed her and found what she was looking at, it looked like a plant of sorts. It was about the size of lydia and had 7 large flower petal like leaves. This wasn't neccisarrily remarkable, but plants never grew in the ghost town, never. 

"What the heck, plants never grow here." BJ muttered as Lydia approached the plant.

"Maybe it's special." Lydia joked as she reached out to touch one of the plant's flower like leaves.

As soon as Lydia touched the petal like leaf, all 7 petals suddenly snapped shut as thorned vines sprung off the ground and wrapped around lydia's arms. whatever it was turned around and revealed itself as a corrupted spider made of plants.  
BJ ran to grab Lydia to free her however another thorned vine wrapped around his ankle and dragged him backwards. The poltergeist was dragged to the spider and was soon face to face with it, Dispite the face being nothing but mouths with sharp teeth BJ could still recognize it somehow.

BJ squinted until it hit him,  
"Ginger." He breathed in disbelief.

BJ was in disbelief, what happened to Ginger, how could this have even happened. Wait a minute . . . does this have something to do with the thing he saw before Lydia had found him?

"BJ!!" Lydia screamed as the thorned vines had crept from her Arms to her neck.

BJ kicked and faught against the vines, eventually getting loose until the vines threw him a little further away. This for some odd reason made him feel a little dizzy, he ignored it and chose at that moment to teliport, and thankfully it worked out. He was now on the corrupted spider's back, BJ grabbed the Corrupted spider's head and started wrenching it in an odd direction. This distracted the corruption and caused the vines to let go of Lydia.  
BJ let go of the corrupt spider and grabbed Lydia's hand and started running, and didn't stop until Lydia tripped on the edge of her red poncho and forced them to stop.

BJ turned to lydia and helped her off the ground,  
"You okay Babes?" He asked, worried.

"Y yeah, I think." Lydia said before BJ wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were gonna die." BJ exclaimed panicked.

"But I didn't, didn't I?" Lydia asked.

BJ sighed,  
"No, you didn't. You just-" He fell silent.

"I just what?" Lydia asked.

"You just had me . . Scared there." BJ admitted, "That had me scared outta my mind."


	13. Log_0.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into a Corrupted skeleton, BJ and Lydia discover a familiar survivor.

BJ and Lydia looked around the currently abandoned Neitherworld city, they had been sticking around that area for about 2 and a half days. Not much happened surprisingly, they had luckily managed to stay out of trouble.  
Since they were for once out in the open, BJ found himself on edge as they walked around the abandoned city. He had to admit he was worried about running into another corruption, However he prayed it wasn't gonna be somebody he used to know.

"Hey BJ, you okay? You've been disturbingly quiet." Lydia admitted.

"Oh, sorry I'm not good for background noise Babes." BJ said, shrugging.

"Is it about that weird spider?" Lydia asked.

"You almost died, is that a not a good reason to be scared silly?" BJ said smirking.

"No- Well Yeah, but you acted traumatized when you actually got a good look at it." Lydia said.

BJ went quiet, Ignoring her.  
"BJ?" Lydia said quietly, while BJ said nothing. "BJ, what about that spider scared you?" Lydia asked.

BJ scoffed,  
"It's Fine, Nothing scared me about it. It's what it would've done to you." He half lied.

Lydia sighed as they continued to walk around, no corruptions or ghosts could be seen.

"I guess we can forget about Ghost towns, we got a ghost city." BJ joked.

Lydia giggled,  
"You can say that again."

"I can and will babes-" BJ started, suddenly stopping mid sentance.

"BJ?" Lydia asked before she heard it too.

It sounded sorta like footsteps however it also sounded like something getting dragged across the floor along with an obnoxios clicking noise.  
Beej took a few steps forward as he waited to see what it was, but as soon as he took a few steps forward he could hear whatever it was coming closer.

"Lyds, start running." BJ demanded as a deep growl and loud agressive clicking could be heard from right behind them.

BJ turned around slowly as he looked up at the Skeleton Corruption. The corruption was Made of spiked, rigid bone. It was taller and larger than any other Normal skeleton along with it's four arms and tail, it had no eyes and only a mouth filled with sharp teeth. It walked towards them in a spider-like Crab walk fashon, making that annoying clicking sound as it kept coming closer.  
Something was familiar about the Corrupted skeleton, but BJ didn't stick around to find out what it was.  
The poltergeist Grabbed Lydia's hand and started running. The corruption followed close behind, growling and clicking as it snapped blindly, trying to bite down on whatever flesh it could get.

BJ managed to keep Lydia out of the way of the Corrupted Skeleton's attemts to take a bite out of her, but when they turned a corner it was a dead end. 

"C'mon, C'mon." BJ muttered under his breath as he kept trying to teliport to no avail.

The corrupted skeleton stalked closer, growling as it started snapping. BJ backed away eventually his back was against the wall, Lydia hid her face in BJ's Jacket, terrified of the corruption in front of them.  
BJ closed his eyes, waiting for the corruption to take a bite out of him, but nothing happened. He could hear a loud clatter further away, and then the obnoxious clicking and retreating footsteps of the corruption getting further and further away.  
BJ opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, the Corrupted skeleton was gone. Lydia looked up at the poltergeist, BJ sighed and wrapped an arm around her as he walked up to check if the coast was clear.

Lydia tugged on BJ's sleeve, pointing at somebody familiar not to far away.

BJ looked up to where she was pointing and saw who was there.  
"Donny?" Beej said confused, as his brother aproached.

"Beetle, I'm so glad I found you." Donny said with a smile.

Seeing sombody he knew would've been comforting for Beej; it would've been, if it wern't for the spikes that have grown out of his brother's arm.


	14. Log_0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corruption can speed up during emotional situations.

Lydia and BJ followed Donny through the Neitherworld city.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, Just a place where I've been with others since corruption hit." Donny answered simply with a smile.

"And your arm?" BJ asked with a hint of panic in his voice. 

Donny glanced at his arm which had grown spikes, and his hand which now had claws.  
"What about it?" He asked.

This sent a shiver down BJ's spine, anyone could clearly see Donny was mid corrupted. So Why did he act like nothing was wrong? BJ more or less followed Donny reluctantly, for he didn't know what to think.  
Donny had led them to a building, the place was abandoned and you wouldn't know anyone else was inside. However when Donny opened the door there were 4 mid corrupted ghosts hanging around, seemingly acting like nothing was wrong and were chatting as if it were just a normal saterday.  
This unsettled BJ, sure nothing was currently going wrong, but he had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Brother, I'd like to speak with you, alone. Perhaps show you around?" Donny offered.

BJ considered his options: He could leave with Lyds, but how would Donny react? He could go with Donny, but didn't like the idea of leaving Lyds alone with these Mid corrupt ghosts.  
BJ looked up and noticed Lydia had already wandered off and was currently making polite conversation with the ghosts.  
The poltergiest scowled before following his Brother through the abandoned building.

"So you've been here since corruption hit?" BJ asked.

"Indeed I have, me and a few others have made a home in this situation." Donny said flashing an annoying smile.

"Yeah about the others." BJ muttered.

"What about them? They're lovely spirits yknow." Donny said.

"Yeah, well they're mid corrupted. You're living with a bunch of ticking time bombs, they could all get corrupted at any moment." BJ explained nervously.

"They may be, but who said they had to know their condition." Donny shrugged.

BJ shuddered.  
"But what about you? You're-"

"What about me? As far as I can see, There isn't a prolem." Donny said smiling, the spikes on his shoulder spreading to his back.

BJ shuddered.   
"R right."

Donny hummed happily.  
"So where have you been in this mess?"

BJ shrugged.  
"Yeah, Me and Lyds didn't make it to the Terminals in time and we've been stuck here for a few days. Ran into some corruptions too, although you kinda saved us from our most recent encounter with one."

Donny Looked confused.  
"You mean the Corrupted Skeleton? You think I distracted it? Cause I didn't."

BJ was confused, but shrugged it off as he eyed his brothers spikes nervously.

"So why have you stuck around?" The poltergeist asked quietly.

"Why do you think? I couldn't leave the mid corrupt spirits alone." Donny said. "You're asking alot of questions."

"Sorry." BJ said quietly.

"It's not a problem, I was actually wondering something myself." Donny said, looking up at BJ.

"What?" BJ said.

"I would like you to stay with me and my friends here, me and you could stick together. Everything would be good as golden." Donny explained. "So, Beetlejuice, Brother; would you like to stay here with me?" Donny asked, offering a clawed and corrupt hand.

BJ stood there, frozen as he looked down at Donny's outstretched hand. He didn't want to stay here, not with these ghosts who were convinced they weren't corrupted, Donny had lied to them, convinced them nothing was wrong and is even oblivious to his own corruption.  
BJ looked at Donny's outstretched hand, he could feel himself get worked up.

BJ slapped Donny's hand way,  
"NO, I'm not joining your Fucking cult!" He snapped, for once letting a swear word slip.

Donny looked up at him, looking hurt, for once his smile faded.  
"I have to admit I always expected this, You always hated me . . . Didn't you?"

Tears started to blur Donny's eyes,   
"I could've left, I could've gone to the world of the living with anyone else. But I wanted to stay behind, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Donny snapped, shoving BJ back.

Corruption seemed to spread in a quick spurt of spikes that tore through Donny's other shoulder, Blood gushed from the spikes as Black Gunk spilled spilled from Donny's eyes.

"Donny, You're-" BJ started.

"Corruption hit and I was okay with it! I was okay with everything! I took care of everyone else's problems! I even LIED to them! Then I found you you were still here, still here with- AAAUGH" Donny screamed as he fell to his knees, a curved spike had grown through his eye. Donny's Legs seemed more spider like.  
Donny sobbed, and BJ looked down at him terrified.

"Don . . ." BJ breathed.

"y you were here with that Breather, I wanted to stay with you, nobody here was my friend! I j just I just-" Donny was interupted as a loud audible crack could be heard as his spine extended.

"I d didn't w a n t t o-" Donny paused mid sentence and Screamed as another spike grew through his other eye, making him blind. Sharp spiderlike arms tore through Donny's sides, The ghost was covered in his own blood as he sobbed, choking out black gunk. 

BJ watched, frozen in place, the feeling of Dread and fear filled his veins. His own brother was nearly gone, every ghost he had known would be gone, he'd be alone. Alone in this god forsaken Neitherworld.

"B r o . . . t h e r? I-"

BJ came back to reality, tears ran from his eyes, Donny was almost completely corrupted. BJ just stood there, terrified.

"Donny, I'm-" Bj started.

"I m m i s s e d y o u b r o . . . t h e r . . ." Donny said before both of them became silent.

BJ stood there and looked at Donny's Corrupted form, Donny had sharp spiderlike legs and second pair of arms, his arms were long and had claws, spikes were on his shoulders and back. He had horns in the place of eyes as they seemed to come from his eye sockets, his mouth was an empty void of a frown that Black goop dripped from.

"Donny I-" BJ was interrupted by a mix between a growl and a sob.

His corrupted brother shakily stood to his feet, Towering over BJ. One of his spider-claw like arms were raised as the corruption screamed before swinging downward at BJ.  
BJ felt the claw enter his chest, It tore through his skin and flesh. He didn't even try to hide his scream as tears rolled down his face; The corruption pulled his claw like arm out of BJ's chest, giving the poltergeist a chance to stumble back and start running away.  
BJ shoved past two mid corrupted ghosts as he ran, he just wanted to find Lydia and get out of there.

"LYDIA!!!" BJ called as he looked around Frantically.

He heard the sobbing scream from The Corrupted Donny upstairs.

"LYDIA!!!!!" BJ called out frantically as he started running away.

"BJ!?" Lydia exclaimed Before BJ Found her and threw her over his shoulder and kept running.

"BJ! What the Heck was that for!?" Lydia exclaimed before they both heard the screaming sob of Corrupted Donny.

BJ started running again, although this time a bit slower since he was also carrying Lydia over his shoulder. He kept running, frantically trying to find the door. Lydia looked up and saw the Corruption behind them.

"BJ IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Lydia screamed.

BJ said nothing, since he had finally found the door and kicked it open before running out, and didn't slow down until he was sure they had gotten far enough away from the building, which was halfway down the street.  
BJ finally stopped running and was panting out of nerves as he just stood there for a few minutes with Lydia still over his shoulder.

"BJ, can you put me down?" Lydia asked.

BJ obeyed and put lydia down, Lydia looked up at BJ once she was put down.

"BJ . . . Your chest, you're-" Lydia started.

BJ said nothing regarding the hole that had been torn out of his chest, he only fell to his knees and and sighed shudderingly as tears started fall from his eyes.

Lydia said nothing as she hugged the now sobbing poltergeist, BJ hugged back tightly.  
"I-" BJ choked out, "I never got to say sorry." 

Lydia broke away from the hug and looked at him,  
"Why would you have to say sorry?"

"Why would you think? I was a terrible brother." BJ sniffled, "I thought he hated me, but it was my fault he got corrupted."

"No it wasn't-"

BJ ignored her, he seemed lost in his own thoughts, afterall he knew he was right. The poltergeist had been a sorry excuse for a brother, and now Donny was gone and corrupted.


	15. Log_0.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid- Corrupt

BJ Stared blankly at the small fire he had started earlier, he and Lydia had chosen a spot in an alleyway to spend the night since it was the only place they were willing to stick around.  
Lydia was asleep, leaning against the poltergeist's shoulder; BJ was wide awake, still shaken up from a few days ago. It had seemed so surreal, sorta like a dream but more like a Nightmare he couldn't wake up from.  
BJ looked down at Lydia and gently shifted her off of his shoulder and moving her to lie on the ground; he stood up and walked away from her for a minute, The poltergeist wasn't gonna abandon her there, he just thought he needed . . . . Space or whatever they called it.

BJ moved to the outside of the Alleyway and leaned against the building. He felt dizzy and his vision was blurred, he started to panic and forced himself to breathe. He shuddered and grabbed at his hair, pulling on it slightly, messing it up a bit more than usual.  
He felt a burning in the back of his throat and started to pant, then dryheaving, and then doubling over and choking out a black chunky substance. The poltergeist was frozen still for a moment, staring down at the black substance on the ground, he recognized it as the black gunk Donny had been coughing up when he got corrupted.

"no . . ." He muttered in slight disbelief. "nonononononono, this can't be happening."

Salty tears ran down his face, he was infected, he was gonna become corrupted like everyone else.  
It wasn't fair, BJ thought. The short poltergeist just wanted to curl up in a ball and never be looked at again.   
BJ shook his head; no, he couldn't just give up, he needed to get Lydia out of the Neitherworld before he got corrupted, the only question about it was 'how would he do it?' 

BJ shivered as he started to gag again, the black gunk climbing up his throat only for him to choke it out of his system.  
The poltergeist only stared at the black substance on the ground, panting as he crossed his arms, dizziness fogging up his mind once again.

Bj ignored it and went back to Lydia, sitting down by the fire and moved Lydia's head onto his lap, careful not to wake her up. He just sat there gently combing his fingers through Lydia's black hair. The poltergiest couldn't describe how he felt about his situation, but he felt empty, almost feeling like he would never be happy again. He shook his head, he was being silly, nothing had to change right? RIGHT?

BJ shook his head, Even he had to admit he was being childish about it, nothing was gonna get better, he was gonna die a second time here if he didn't get corrupted first.


	16. Log_0.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survivors?

It had been 4 days since BJ discovered his mid Corruption  
Since then the corruption urged him to grow spikes, but the poltergeist had found a way to hold it back, he refused to become one of the corruptions he saw stalking the streets. Everything seemed closed in and felt like he was in a cage that isolated him from distractions and happiness, and even though he stood and walked next to her it felt like Lydia was outside this cage and would never enter or even fatham how it felt to be inside.   
It made BJ feel like he was in a dark room, his afterlife had become one big dark room . . .  
But at the same time Despite her being outside of this dark room, Lydia was almost a light and gave BJ a mission to distract himself with: Find a way to get her to the world of the living.

"Hey BJ? You okay, you've been really quiet lately." Lydia pointed out, waking the poltergeist from his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Lydia nodded and pointed at the hole ripped out of BJ's chest,  
"Is that doing okay? It was dripping this black gunk a little bit ago."

BJ shrugged.  
"It's okay." He lied a second time.  
The hole that had been torn out of his chest by his corrupted brother, in reality throbbed dully, not burning pain but still made him uncomfortable. 

Lydia nodded as they continued through the broken down city, looking around for an abandoned store or something where they could grab materials or more stuff to burn.  
They continued through the City, and for once it was Lydia who was the chatty one, the poltergeist had to admit he actually tuned her out and ignored her.

"Hey BJ?" Lydia said, tugging on his sleeve.

BJ looked up and noticed a small abandoned corner store, Lydia pulled on his sleeve, leading him to follow her.  
"C'mon we got some stuff to burn, and besides we might find some of those deep fried bugs you like." Lydia said, turning to smile at him.

BJ smiled back, a small smile he managed dispite feeling corruption eating away at him.  
They entered the store, it was empty and a mess, bags of snacks and empty cans and bottles littered the floor, blood was splattered in certian areas but Lydia ignored it and started looking around.

"Well, one good thing about this corruption is that everythings free." Lydia joked as she started walking up and down the isles.

BJ smirked; she had that right, god he ruined that kid, stealing in the apocolypse . . . .  
The poltergiest looked up from the ground and noticed something that made him shudder, on the wall, written in dark, crimson, almost dried up Blood was: 'Beware of the eyes'  
BJ looked around nervously; maybe they should make this small raid quick, don't wanna stick around and find out what these 'eyes' were that he was being warned about.

At that moment Lydia came walking up to him, a bag of deep fried bugs and knockoff M&Ms in one hand and an old magazine in the other.   
"I found some of the deep fried bugs you like, and this magazine to burn later tonight- Hey!" 

BJ cut Lydia off and grabbed her shoulder and headed for the door  
"C'mon, something's walking around here, and I don't wanna see what." He said quickly.

Lydia was about to argue, but didn't and followed the short poltergiest out into the empty streets. They walked for a little bit and BJ could hear something or someone, he froze and let go of Lydia's shoulder.

Lydia looked up at him,  
"BJ?"

The poltergiest sighed,   
"I heard something; Babes, stay right here, I'm gonna go check it out." 

Lydia nodded and BJ left her there, He went off towards one building and climbed up the fire escape; Out of Lydia's sight, he continued and looked over the side of the building and down at the street below.  
He could see . . . Ghosts, normal ghosts, except one.   
The poltergiest looked down at the group that walked down the street. There was a Blonde Lady that wore a green dress and a long brown jacket with a hospital like mask on her face. There was a man that walked next to her, he had brown hair and wore a flannel and glasses, that man was also wearing a weird hospital like mask. There was a younger girl with them, she had short black hair and wore all black, she oddly enough didn't wear a mask.   
The final one of the group had green hair and wore a torn up suit that probably once looked simmilar to BJ's. The final ghost was mid corrupted, spikes had grown out of his back and he had beaty red eye's that were on his arms and above also below his origanal eyes, mouths were also on odd parts of his body even though they were few.  
BJ looked down that the group, they were happy and chatting, even the mid corrupt one . . . . Maybe He and Lyds could join them.  
He shook his head; no, that would never happen. BJ decided as he climbed down the fire escape and returned to Lydia.

"Did you find anything?" Lyds asked as the short poltergeist approached.

BJ shook his head, and grabbed lydia's shoulder as they kept walking.  
"Nope, couldn't find anything." He lied.


	17. Log_0.8

"Hey BJ, what do you wanna do once we get to the world of the living?" Lydia asked as she and BJ walked through an abandoned Nietherworld shopping center.

BJ shuddered at that question.  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do once we get to the world of the living?" BJ asked.

"I dunno, that's why I asked you." Lydia smiled.

Lydia and the poltergeist had been stuck in the Neitherworld for almost 11 days, and there was no sign of them getting to the world of the living. It was almost stressful for BJ since he knew he was running out of time, and he was almost a ticking time bomb for when he'd get corrupted. It had become harder to pretend and hide it; but he swore he'd never tell her anything, she was only 12, only a kid and didn't deserve any of this, and the least he could do for her was lie. She didn't need to know about his mid corruption, and he hoped He'd be able to get Lydia out of there before the timer ticked the wrong way and he'd get corrupted.

Lydia and BJ remained somewhat quiet as they walked through the abandoned shopping center, everything was oddly quiet.  
The poltergiest looked up, out of the silence there was a sound of claws scraping against the smooth floor.  
BJ froze and started looking around nervously, grabbing Lydia's wrist out of instinct.

"BJ what the heck!" Lydia snapped before noticing the Poltergiest's panicked expression.

Growling could be heard from somewhere hidden, and then there was something dripping from the high ceilings. BJ looked up and saw a Corruption crawling on the ceilings Far above them and seemingly let go of the ceiling and dropped to the ground. The Corruption had ten arms and almost a million eyes that covered it's leech like body, it opened it's leech like mouth and even more eyes covered the corruption's 3 tounges.  


BJ heald onto Lydia's wrist and started to sprint away, practically dragging Lydia with him as he tried to put a good distance between the Corruption and Lydia and himself. They kept running and Lydia tripped over her poncho, the Corruption got closer as Lydia started to pick herself up from the ground. The corruption lunged at the opportunity; BJ grabbed Lydia by the collar of her poncho as he threw her to the side and out of the way. The poltergeist felt the Corruption's claws tear through his Arm when it lunged at him.

The Short poltergeist didn't really know what happened, one minute he felt the pain of the claws in his arm, and the next minute he had managed to punch the corruption in the mouth. He just stood there for a minute, shuddering as he felt a feeling of unknown anger inside of him. The Corruption let out a mix of a growl and a scream and reared back to attack again, whatever feelings of anger BJ had before had been replaced by fear and panic. The short poltergeist rushed to grab Lydia by the wrist and they started running from the corruption, sprinting out of the abandoned shopping center and not stopping even after they were halfway down the street.

"BJ, I think we're far enough away." Lydia said while BJ didn't let go of her wrist and kept running.

"Hey BJ, I think we're okay." Lydia repeated, a bit louder this time.

The Poltergiest stopped running and Lydia stumbled slightly at her friends sudden stop. BJ was still holding onto Lydia's wrist and still kept a grip on it; Lydia went to pull her wrist away, but he only tightened his grip on her wrist to the point were Lydia could feel the poltergeist's nails dig into her skin.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Lydia snapped. 

BJ let go of her and Lydia rubbed her wrist, wincing at the light bruise the poltergeist gave her, hopefully on accident. Lydia looked up at BJ, noticing the gashes in his arm.  
"Are you okay? Do we need to search for first aid supplies?" Lydia asked nervously.

BJ said nothing, he only pressed his hand to the gashes, wincing as he placed pressure to the open wound on his arm.

"BJ? . . . Hey, are you okay? Lemme see." Lydia said quietly, reaching for the blood soaked section of BJ's arm.

BJ felt the quick shock of pain of Lydia touching it for a meer second.  
**"Don't touch it!"** He snapped, shoving her away roughly and to the ground.

The poltergeist stood there for a second _. . . why did he even act like that_  
"Babes, I didn't mean it." He muttered, offering the hand that was covered in his own blood from his arm.

Lydia hesitantly took his offered hand and stood up, letting go of Bj's hand and not looking at him, only staring at the ground.

The Poltergiest sighed and looked away from her,  
"C'mon, let's just find somewhere and call it a day."


	18. Log_0.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown

14 days, 14 bloody, long, painful, nauseating, horrible days.

BJ looked up at the Dark sky with Lydia asleep and her head in his lap. The short poltergiest was physically and mentally exsausted; he had been doing everything in his power to not look mid-corrupt, however he almost felt like it was for nothing. Afterall, he knew they wouldn't be getting to the world of the living in time.

The short poltergeist looked down at Lydia, she slept peacefully. BJ sighed as he started running his fingers through her hair . . <strike>**. .Ŵ̷̨̡͍̹̣̹͚͇̼̻̬̜͐̚͘ͅḫ̷̥̜̹̬̼͍̺̲̐̆͆̈́̅̃̈̈́̅̒̀a̶̘̞͈͉̮̰̳̺͕̭̥̥̱͍͆̔̿̓͋̽̅̃̒̍̌̂ț̸̻̮̱̱̦̰͙͗̑͐̽̎̑̿͌͘͜ͅ ̵̨̳͈̖̔ẅ̷̦̜̫̭̩̭̙̤̜́͌̈́͌̉͑̇͑͑͛̅͝͝o̷̢̥̣̜̦͉͎͚͛̑̓̓̂͆́̅͘͜͠ư̸͚͗͐̈́̂͆̑̋̿̍̾̚͝l̶̢̮̹̱̖̻͖̤͎͌d̴̳̻͙̟͍̼͚̤͈͐̋̋̀̏͑͊̃̍̅͘͝ ̵̧͍̬̟̭̜͙̯͍̣̞̰̺̻͒̎̄̈͊̾̎̀̈́͊̿̊͘͜ḧ̶͔̮͊̉̕e̸̹̺̳̬͎̜̪̱̙̫̩͗ṙ̸̨̪̺̠̭͍̦̝̲͚͆̃̊̐̔̈́̓̓̋̊̚͘ ̷̧̛̺̘̠̰̞̱͉̘͈̈́́̄͜͜͠͝o̸̧͙̖̩̫̱͕̹͍̱̖̭͆̈́͊͘r̷̛̖͇̜͔͕̗͇̰̩̣͈̫̙͐̈́͆̅̓̑̆̐̆͘͠g̵̼̩͇̜̣̋̃͂͘̚a̵̧̡̹̝̺͛̅̆̕͘͜ñ̷̖͘ş̴̢͙̪̪͎͎̺̭̯̩̘̘͖̆̑̓̉̈́͒͑̂̚̕ ̴̛̟̈́̄̒̅̕l̷̨̗͓̟̯̼̹͙͙̟̟̾̅̉͗̄̃̑̃̓̋̏̔͝ͅơ̶̡̱̥͇͕͍͕̙͎̟̝̮̜̪̥̓́̽̿̑̌̈́̿̂̕͠͠ŏ̷̪̿͌͐̂͛̈̄͛̓k̶͙̲̱͐͂̃͂̾̄ ̵̢̭͍͉̝̼̤̮̭̹̔̃̂̈́̽̿̈́͜͝l̶̻̺̞̜̥̜̟͓͂͒̾̐į̸̟̮̝̯̺̃̍̅͒̄̄̅̿̋͒̑͝͠͝͝k̸͎̥̜͎̳̘͇͉̻̃͌̈́̍̃͊̆͊̍̚e̸̢̛̛̥̖̳̬̣̦͒̅̈̈̈́͂͋̌̕͘ ̶̨̥͙̙̦͇̱̮͛͒̕ǒ̶̧̨̫͇̳̥̺͍̱͚̗̞̹̺̉̍̒̅̿̀̓̔͒̎͑͐̕͜ú̴̖̭̺͑̉̆̊̚͝t̸̮̼̩̒̏s̴̟̟̺̳̈̓͑̑̑͘i̷̡͖͇͗ͅd̶̦̦͕͙̦̖̖͉̞͒̋̈̈́̍̾̽̏́̓͂̒̅͝e̵̛̝̘̮̮̗͇̋̈́͝ͅ ̸̨̦̥̟̤̬̣̪̟͊̍͆̂̉̌͒̂͛h̶̛̪͕͎̲̻̟̻̹͎̟̱͉̱̅̄̈̔͌̑͂͐͒́̓ͅę̷̞̜̯̤̈́͑̌̀͗̉͘̕ŗ̶͚̞͍͍̥̥̭̺͔͇̚ ̴̡̞̠̪̗̺̯͍͋͘B̵̐̇̿̔͒͆̆̃̀͜ŏ̵͕͙̠̫̱̝̖̍͋̍̃̓͐̍̒̄̕̚͠ͅd̶̠̱̼̠̬̤̤̦̠̺̦̥̯̑̿̋̈́ͅy̶̛̳̙͇̻͙̻̺̣̩͇̫̼̐̔̒̋̕͝͝ͅͅ?̷͓̝̖̥̮͍̘̘͚̂̿͌̉̎ **</strike>

BJ blinked; where did he even get that idea from?

Shuddering, he looked away and stood up. A familiar feeling of nausea sloshed inside him as he left the camp for a few minutes, exiting the alleyway shakily. He looked more white than purple-grey before he doubled over and threw up the black inky substance he had been vomiting out of his system over the past week or so. BJ only stared at the inky black substance on the ground, the Infection was closing in on him and he was unsure of how much time he had left.

But then again what was the point in fighting? . . . was there ever a point?  
If he didn't get lydia to the world of the living in time . . . He would still have to abandon her at some point. After all the plan had been to get Lydia home and then ditch her . . . he didn't want to leave her behind but what other choice did he have? At this rate they wouldn't find a way back and they'd both be stuck here, and he doubted he'd be tame once he got corrupted. 

BJ shivered, he didn't wanna become corrupted, he didn't wanna be like the corruptons he saw stalking the now abandoned Neiterworld. 

tears blurred his vison as he crossed his arms protectivly over the hole his corrupted brother had torn out of his chest.

he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay here with Lydia, he wanted to go to the world of the living, he didn't want to be mid corrupted anymore. He wished he could go back in time to when he and Lydia first ran to the terminals when corruption first hit, he wished he could go back and go through the terminal with Lydia. He had a happily ever after right in front of him, and he ran away from it, why did he have to be so idiotic to belive what he did at the time? Now he didn't stand a chance

The short poltergeist shivered as he felt worse and worse by the minute.

He had taken care of everything, he had protected Lydia, Lied to her, and kept her alive. And what for? N o t h i n g, He'd never get to even follow her to the world of the living if they even made it. He'd just be stuck here alone . . . and Corrupted.  
<strike>**W̷̠̩͐̕͘ĥ̶̼̮̱͒̀̐̀͠ǎ̴̛͖̭̮̖̟̖̠̗͘t̶̡̖̲̱̥̠̥̬͕̔̍͆ ̸͎͖̗̳̮͔̟̙̼̖̰͍̳͗̌̓͂̐̑͗͒͗ͅi̶͖̤̻͉̙͚̟̼̹͚̠͎͚̺̽̋͗̏͊̚͜͝f̴̠̦͎̣̖̗͋̅́̓̌́̓͋̕͝ͅ ̴̨̡̫͎̰̫̹̜̗̦͑̉̈́͑́̋̅̌̉͜͝h̴̫̦̟͖͕͓̹͒̀̕͜͝ȇ̷̯͓͕̹̮̤̩͓̩͆ͅ ̵̠̓̎̏̎̇̈̐̋̐̈́͠t̷̜͇̳͇̱̩̗̦̬̞̪̎̂͗͆͛̈́͘͝r̶̡̨̧̰̹̯̣̻̹̙͉̅̀͛̿̂̿̉͐͛̃͝ͅḯ̵̞͓̍͐̐̂̾̐̉͗̓͝e̷̼̠̩̙͎͐́́͑̈̕͠d̴̦̪͗̾͛́͝͠ ̴̛̩͐̎͋̚t̵̛̩̪̳̜̱̆o̵͚̳̣͛̂̓͆͂̌ ̵̜̥̞̹͆̒͐̐́̄̉c̴͓̗̫̙͙̣͈̬̟̠̣̼͙̹̊̓͛̈̆͒̇͝o̶̖͇̰̪̘͙̥͉͔̼͂̾͒̅r̶̨͍̱̗̹̓͆̄͝r̸͉͙̩͖̮͛̔̐͋̿̅͘ͅù̸̧̡̧͙̜̦̙͔̺̰̹̦̾̐̈̾̐̑̄͒̋̍͆̕̚͜͜͝p̶̛̘̟̙̳̮͎̲̜̪̍́̍͆̀̅̈͋̚ţ̵̝̜͂̆͐̃̅̏ ̷̨̧͉͔̳̟̮̳̿̐̇͐̋̈́̈̄̌̅̃̌̉͝h̶̛̜̫̽͋̈́̍̌̌͑̏͒͘̕̕͝͝e̶̢̛̗̺̼̩̗̱̘͛̿̈́̋̀̃̕̚͝ṟ̸̢̞̜͓̩̠̫̥͚̙̍̈́̽̅͌̈̉̚͝ ̷̝̠̰̭͚̙̘̊̅t̵̢̙̙̳̥̝̥͋̍̿̋͑̅̕͝ơ̴̰͖̫̮̝̿̈̓̄͋̈̉͑͋͂o̷̧̘̟͈̣͆̔̄̕͘?̴̳͎͎̬̣̝̫͈̲͙͇̊̄͜**</strike> . . . no, Breathers CAN'T get corrupted and if she could, why would he even want to put her through it? Why did he even think of that?

BJ shuddered at the thoughts he was having, he didn't want to hurt Lydia . . . <strike>**Ḇ̸̛̝̏͒̀̕u̵̧̨̯̮͖̠͍̫͉̦̣͆̐̔̌̇͋̔͆̄͜͠t̷̙͓͇͆̀̏̆̕ ̷͚̬͛̏̈̾͑̈́̇̽̐̃̍̎͑͝ͅw̸͔̬̟̜͕͉̉͗̇͛̀̈́͐̿̿̐̃͛̽͘͠ơ̷͖͇̤̦̔̈̎͆̉͆̈́͌͂̃̿͝͝ǘ̸̡̢̝̥̳̞͔̠̬̫̫̜̑̈́̽̃͌́̆̑͋̔̈́̈́̕ͅl̷̨̛̙͍̣͈̠̦̜͖̩̪̱̤̬̭̄͋̒͑̄̍̅͒̂̅̓͝͠d̴̈́͒̓̆͛̚͠ͅ ̷͈̭͚̥̼̼̭̩͉̮̙̻̀̾̌̎͗͑̊ͅi̸̞̤̪͖̱̣̙͖̼̊̈́̌̍̌͊̇̍͋̈͜t̴̙̳̣̊͌̈́͋̉̕ ̵̨̧͈̗̠͔̈́̿̋̈́̊͘͠b̶̨͓̘͍̝̹̜̲̳̰̌͛̈́̓͠͠e̷̛͔̩̹͚̿̓̅͒͑̔̎͂ͅ ̷̛̦̞̞̱̣̯̺̺̗̰̩̤͖̓̄̇̏̍̒̆͋͜͠s̴̡̝̟̗̪̤̞̼͔̳̊̔̾͛͜a̶̢̰̼̗̯̘̫̫͓̤͗̃̈̔͠ͅͅṫ̵̛͇͎̄̓̑͂ͅi̶̘̪̝̗͉̻͊̃̓̌̾́̓̐̃̊͗͠s̴̢̧̪͍̄͝f̴͉͊̐͊̈͐̂͗y̶̢̧̼̱̜͇̫͚̜͕͎̔̿͜i̴̛̛͍͎̓̎̈́̎̊͊̅͗͋̒̚͝n̶̺͖̞̮̲̰̞̹̱͓̗̿̓̎̾̐̇͛͛̀͆g̵̢̧̮͈̤̟̝͓̲̈́͘͝ ̶̬̔̇͌̋̍̏͌ť̵̨̄̽̓̏̿̇̓͝ȯ̸̭̲̜͈͎̝̝̮̽̓͐̑̍̒̋͊̇̂̑͘ ̶͎̱̳̦͈̰̊̉͐͜w̵͓̳̎̍̅̔͌h̷̡̢̛̺̘̤͉͐͌̐̿̀a̷͖̟͈͕̬̒̆̾̓͛̓̉͘͠͠t̷͓͊͋̑͋̋̂͐̄͂͑̎̌͘͘c̶̮̐̅̄̀̍͆̅̋̃̚͝͝͠͝ȟ̶̡̞̩ ̷̼͇̺͇̙̘̫̈̾̾̇͒̒͐͝͝h̵̺̪̫̒͛͐͒͂̿͜ę̶̡̯̦̩͉̘̤̤̫͇̗̫̔̔̍͊̐̑̓ͅr̵̨̛̳̗͇̹̭̓͋̌͋͋̌ ̸̣̞̝̱̫̤̓̊̑͊͛̉͛̕b̴̛̳̰̩̠̩̲͎͈͕̘̘͎̲͓̎͑̆͐̊̂͒̚͠ͅl̵̛̯̻̓̑̾̾͝ǫ̵̧̝̹͇̟̫͉̭͙͓̑̏̆͋̆͌̍͋̾̿͑͒̚͜ȯ̸̢̩̼̣̙̜͌͑̑̾̈̄͌̀͝͠ḑ̵̢̻͚̩͕̖̾̂ ̵̧̝̘̣͕̞̲̯̝̺̱̮̖̿̀̃̃͜ḍ̸̨͚͔͔͙̰̻̞̑̈́͆̇́̆͗͋̏͊̚r̶̢̭͓̻̻̯̘̮̰͙͂͐͛̊̔̓͒̄̓̈́͘͜ȧ̴̢̢̨̜̼̖̩͔͓̺͛̋̓͂̋̽̚͝i̵̛̲̞̮̤͒̿̃̔͊͗̽̾̋́̓̌͘͝n̴̯̲̯̩͕̞̟͙̰̟̽̽̾?̵̳̠͆̑̃̀**</strike>

_NO IT WOULDN'T BE!_

The short poltergeist shuddered, how much longer did he want to pretend? Would he be able to pretend any longer? Will he be able to get Lydia back to the living world? How much time did he have left before he was corrupted?

BJ didn't care or know, He felt trapped and nothing was gonna save him.

He just wanted to go home, or go back in time, something that would stop all this, he'd accept any option . . .

_J u s t m a k e i t s t o p . . ._


	19. Log_1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C0 r R u P t ! 0 N

The next morning was bright, dispite what would occur in a few minutes  
BJ seemed rather sluggish as they walked through the city, he seemed to be stumbling around almost dragging his feet as he walked.

"BJ, are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"I I'm fine." BJ shuddered.

"You sure?" Lydia gulped in slight worry.

The short poltergeist shivered before attempting to answer.  
"It's . . . I'm-" He muttered.

Lydia looked worried,  
"BJ?" 

"Babes-" BJ shuddered before looking at Lyds, His left eye was nothing but a dark void with a black substance spilling from it.

"BJ!" Lydia exclaimed, and reaching for his hand.

"NO! **GET AWAY FROM ME!"** BJ screamed and shoved Lydia back.

Lydia stumbled backwards as BJ backed away.

"BJ what's-" Lydia was interrupted by the Poltergiest's scream.

BJ fell to his knees and curled up in a ball slightly as spikes tore through his back, blood ran from where the spikes emerged. He squeezed his eyes shut as black gunk and tears ran down his cheeks. His head ached and the hole in his chest throbbed, he found himself choking and gagging out the same black substance he'd been throwing up for almost a 2 weeks.

"BEETLE!" Lyds exclaimed. 

Dispite BJ's earlier warning Lydia rushed to his side, trying to comfort her hurt and corrupting friend.

**"STAY A W A Y !"** BJ snarled, grabbing Lyds and shoving her away violently.

Lydia fell to the ground, shuddering as she stood up and looked up at her corrupting friend.

The poltergeist seethed in pain, seemingly curling up into a ball as his legs became more spider or bug like. BJ's nails and fingertips sharpened and morphed into claws. His eyes were nothing but hollow eye sockets that dripped a mixture of blood, tears, and black gunk. He consistently choked out the black substance so violently that it looked like he was gonna throw up his own decaying lungs. However it all eventually came to a close and BJ was just sitting there, seemingly corrupted.

Lydia was frozen as she stared,  
"BJ . . . ?" She breathed in a mixture of shock and fear.

BJ just sat there, his four spider-like legs were curled up underneath him.  
He was spiderlike from the waist down, but from the waist up he looked similar to how he did before except his arms were longer and completely covered in black and white stripes. His hands were now only striped claws with red tips, clearly ment for tearing apart anything that would get in his way. His jacket seemed to act as a beetlelike shell, the hole in his chest was bleeding and dripping black gunk along with the open wounds that were caused by the spikes that came through. His face was the most unsettling, he only had empty black voids for eyes that dripped the nasty black substance, his mouth was only an empty void as an unsettling permanent smile that also dripped black gunk.

Lydia stood there, frozen as she stared in horror at the corrupted mess the poltergeist had become.

**" L y d . . . i a . . . ?"**

Lydia snapped back to reality, BJ was speaking to her with some difficulty.

"Beetle . . ." She muttered, barely a whisper.

He shakily pointed to himself and then Lydia,  
**"B e s t f r i e n d s . . . ."** He choked out before shudderingly raising his clawed hands over his chest and making a shakey heart. **"L o v e y o u L y d s. . ." **


	20. Log_1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found by others

The corruption just sat there, perfectly still.

"BJ . . .?" Lydia said quietly.

She took a few steps forward  
Her corrupted friend mimicked a giggle, it was dull laughter with no emotion behind it.

"Beetle Juice . . . .?"Lydia said softly, taking a few more steps forward.

The corrupted poltergeist didn't say anything as it stared at her with it's lifeless black voids for eyes; Lydia sighed and took a chance, and walked up to the corruption, her hand outstretched to touch his shoulder as she walked forward.   
Lydia smiled as she got closer to the corrupted poltergeist; maybe nothing had to change, maybe they could still make it to the living world . . .  
The corruption suddenly lunged at her, his claws slashed and tore through her poncho, thankfully not cutting her skin or flesh.  
Lydia stumbled backwards, glancing down at the shredded front of her poncho.

"Beetle?" She muttered as she glanced up at the corrupt poltergeist.

The corruption stood at it's full height, three times the height of Lydia. It's spider like legs moved slowly and unsettlingly, it's dull laughter was haunting and unsettling.  
Lydia took a few steps backward, shuddering as she looked up at her corrupted friend.

"H hey, stop that, the jokes over." she muttered in denial.

The corrupted poltergiest giggled and copied his origanal voice,

**"Babes~ Where are you running?"** It said, The singsong voice still seemed dull and off somehow, It sounded forced and broken.

Lydia kept backing away eventually tripping over the longer trane of her poncho, Lydia froze up as she stared up at her corrupted friend.

"P Please, STOP THAT, it isn't funny anymore!" Lydia Exclaimed

The Corruption seemed to replicate a giggle, and a voice that resembled BJ's voice from before all this.  
**"Don't you wanna stick around Babes, you and I won't ever have to leave-"**

Lydia squeezed her eyes shut and almost curled up as she waited to feel herself get torn apart.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Lydia felt somone grab her, she opened her eyes and saw a female ghost with long blonde hair and a knife, the ghost had stabbed The Corrupted poltergeist in one of it's spiderlike legs.

"BJ!" Lydia exclaimed before she felt somebody scoop her up and sprint away with her.

Lydia looked over the shoulder of whoever was running away with her, she noticed spikes that covered the persons shoulder and the black and white stripes of the person's jacket. Lydia pushed herself away and caught a glimpse of the mid corrupted ghost's face, She started squirming to get free, as the mid corrupt ghost tried to hold onto her and keep her from running off.

"Let go of me!" Lydia exclaimed, Kicking hard into the ghost's chest.

Whoever it was dropped her, Lydia turned to run but the corrupted ghost grabbed her.

She started kicking and trying to get free again  
"Let go!" 

The ghost tightened his grip around her,  
"I'm not gonna hurt you! I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU!" He repeated over and over again.

Lydia kept fighting against his grip.

"Please, JUST LISTEN TO ME!" The mid corrupt ghost exclaimed.

Lyds looked up at the ghost, his once green hair was now darker and a slight shade of purple, Lydia started to give up on struggling.  
"He used to be your friend right?" The mid corrupt ghost asked, refering to The corrupted poltergeist.

"He is my friend." Lyds said.

The mid corrupt ghost sighed, his hair darkening further.  
"Not anymore . . . . Kid, your friend's gone, he got corrupted." 

Lydia stopped moving and the mid corrupt ghost let go of her, putting her down on the ground; Lydia just stood there, frozen as she thought over what the mid corrupt ghost said.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you, it could've easily ripped you in half." The mid corrupt ghost sighed.

Lydia shuddered,  
"B- but BJ would never hurt me . . ."

The mid corrupt ghost froze,  
"What was his name?" 

Lydia looked up at him.  
"BJ, It was short for Beetlejuice-"

Lydia was interrupted by The mid corrupt ghost grabbed her shoulders.  
"That's my name."

"Wh what?" Lydia said, confused.

The Mid corrupt ghost pointed at himself,  
"That's my Name, well my middle name anyway. Lawrence, B-double E- T-L-E-J-U-I-C-E, Shaggoth." He said, "I'm a demon."

Lydia was frozen, confused and kinda terrified.

Beej sighed.  
"Look Kid, We just need to get back to my group's camp and then-"

He was interrupted by a mix of a roar and scream in the distance, a sound most likely made by to Corrupted poltergeist farther away.

"Is that-?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." Beej Muttered, scooping her back up in his arms and started to run again.

"C'mon, we just need to get to my camp."


	21. Logdate_9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting back at camp with a new member

"Alright kid, welcome to our home away from home." Beej said, putting the small Lydia down.

Lyds looked up, she was in an abandoned parking lot, a campfire burning with bright green flames was settled by a building, a small weapon pile was covered up and poorly hidden under a tarp and thin blankets next to the fire, next to that was a cooler and some rolled up newspapers.

Beej went and sat by the fire, Lyds followed him and stuck close to him as they sat by the fire.Beej glanced down at Lydia's torn poncho, four tares in front made from four claws.

The mid corrupt demon pointed at it.  
"That corruption did it, didn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lydia nodded. "I thought he wouldn't do anything, and I got too close." She admitted quietly and looked at the ground.

Beej nodded solemnly and put a hand on the tiny breathers shoulder.  
"Tell me about him, what was he like before all this?"

"We were best friends, He brought me to the Netherworld and we'd always go on these wacky adventures and explore the Netherworld and he'd tell jokes. He was an amazing shapeshifter; once he turned himself inside out and said he was Organ-ized." Lydia giggled and fidgeted with the freyed threads in her torn poncho. "He even got me this poncho, back when we first started coming here, around the time me and BJ first met. I said I was afraid of getting hurt since I was alive, he told me not to worry about it and the next day he got me this . . . . Ever since then he'd protect me, He'd get in trouble and I'd get him out of it . . . ." 

Lyds went silent, Beej sighed.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to him, kid." Beej muttered, wrapping an arm around her.

Lyds said nothing and accepted the mid corrupt demon's half-hug.

"BEEJ! Oh thank god you made it out of there alright."

Lydia looked up, she saw the female ghost with long blonde hair and surgeon like mask.

"Why are you worried about me, Barb? You were the one who tried fighting a corruption head on." Beej smirked, walking up to Barb.

Barb rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip,  
"Well, We actually had to bail. Couldn't kill that thing if we tried."

"No shit, we'd need sombody who's good at fighting these fuckers if we ever wanna win a fight." Beej muttered.

Barb sighed as Adam approached with his short haired Lydia following.  
"I don't really care about the corruption, I'm more conserned about the little girl." Adam admitted.

Beej sighed,  
"Well, I've been chatting with her and she said that corruption used to be her friend. She got a bit too close, didn't know what she was doing."

Adam sighed and glanced at the Little Lyds who was still fidgeting with the freyed threads of her torn poncho. He came closer to the small Lyds, kneeling down next to her.

"Hey, you okay kiddo?" Adam asked softly

The small Lyds nodded, looking up from her torn poncho.  
"Y yeah." She muttered.

Adam nodded,  
"What's your name?" 

The small Lydia looked up,  
"Lydia, Lydia Deetz." She answered.

"Wait, That's my name . . ." Beej's Lydia said, kinda confused.

Adam sighed,  
"This could get confusing . . . . Do you have a nickname?"

Beej's Lydia smirked,  
"Why don't we call her Toon? With hair like that she looks like a cartoon character." She said, pointing at the smaller Lyds hair. 

Barb slapped her Lydia's arm,  
"Don't be rude!" She whisper shouted.

"N no, I like it." Toon Lyds said.

Adam looked down at her, smiling softly behind his surgical like mask.

"Alright then, welcome to the crew Toon Lydia."


	22. Logdate_10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking around, she finds somone new

"Aaand, there we go." Barb smiled under her mask, cutting the thread with her knife.

Toon Lyds looked up from her place by the campfire; Barb came forward holding the poncho she had fixed and gave it to Toon Lydia to put on.

"Not my best sewing, but it'll do." Barb sighed.

Toon Lyds pulled the poncho over her head, the four slashes in the front were sewed back together and the trane was cut off and was now shorter, now she wouldn't trip over it when she'd have to run away.

Toon Lyds smiled.  
"Thanks."

Beej came up and ruffled Toon Lyds hair, careful not to accedently cut her with his claws.  
"Ready to head out, kid?" He smirked.

Toon Lyds nodded, and Barb looked at Beej nervously.  
"Be careful with her around." She reminded him.

Beej smirked,  
"Don't even worry about it Babs, I'll keep her out of trouble-"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Barb said, looking the mid corrupt demon up and down.

Beej sighed,  
"Barb, if I really was conserned about myself becoming like the other freaks down here, I'd let you know."

Barb shook her head,  
"We'll talk about this Later, when you get back."

Beej's hair darkened slightly, his more animal-like ears lowered as he nodded.

Lydia looked from Barb to Beej nervously.  
"Well, we'll see you later." She said, taking Beej's clawed hand as she walked away.

Beej looked back at Barb before following the two Lydia's out of the camp, they walked down the empty streets, taking a few turns before Lydia let go of Beej's hand. 

It was silent for a few minutes before Lydia looked back at Beej, his hair was slightly purple.

"Barb was just being stupid, Beej. You shouldn't worry about it." She scoffed.

Beej sighed,  
"I know, It's just . . . hurts yknow. Not being trusted."

Lydia said nothing and looked at the ground, she and Beej sticking close to Toon Lydia.

"So how did you get stuck here?" Lydia asked Toon Lyds.

"Me and BJ were there at the evacuation, he took me to the terminals and left. I went back to look for him and by the time we came back the terminals were shut down and we were stuck here." Toon Lydia explained. "How did you get here?"

Lydia shrugged,  
"I was in the living world for most of the time Beej was stuck here. I heard what happened down here from some ghosts that made it through the eveacuation, Adam and Barb found a way through and we've beeen stuck with Beej ever since."

Toon Lyds nodded.  
"So why do Adam and Barb wear those masks?"

"It's to keep them from getting the infection from me, I didn't want em getting hurt and leaving me alone if they got corrupted." Beej explained. "You two are Breathers, so you can't get infected in the first place."

Toon Lydia Nodded as they kept walking through the abandoned streets, eventually coming across a gas station. Beej went in the small building first, knocking on the walls and stomping around, thankfully there wasn't a corruption inside. Toon Lydia came in while Lydia stayed outside, looking at the gasolie pumps.

"Hey Beej, you think we should take some gasoline with us? It'll be good for keeping the fire going." Lydia pointed out.

Beej nodded as he looked through the front counter,  
"Yeah, we probably should." He called out to Lydia from the inside. "Gimme a second and I'll find you something to put it in."

The mid corrupt demon stood up from his search behind the cash register and looked over at Toon Lyds who was walking up and down the isles.  
"Hey kid, you cool with being left here for a minute?" Beej asked.

Toon Lydia nodded.

Beej Nodded,  
"Awesome, I'll be right back."

The mid corrupt demon left to give Lydia a hand, Toon Lydia continued walking up and down the isles. Mini Flashlights, Batteries, pocket knives, lighters, and rope; all seemed Ideal to grab; she picked up a pocket knife from the small display, she probably needed a weapon but she really didn't know how to use it, let alone fight.  
Sighing, Toon lyds put it back. Opting for two mini flashlights and a pack of batteries before looking over to the register where Beej was looking through a few minutes earlier, she went over and grabbed a plastic bag. Inbetween the gasoline, the baseball bat Lydia had been carrying with them, and the flashlights and batteries Toon Lydia had just grabbed, It'd be better to get a bag.  
Before she put them in the bag, she opend the pack of batteries and put one in the flashlight, turning it on and off before putting the Batteries and other flashlight in the bag.  
Toon Lydia went outside, now holding a bag with flashlight and batteries in one hand and her new flashlight in the other. Beej capped a can of gasoline and looked up at Toon lydia.

"Whatcha get?" He asked.

"I found some Flashlights and Batteries." Toon Lyds said meeting back up with them.

"Good find." Beej nodded, taking the bag from her and can of gasoline beside him. "C'mon, let's keep going."

Both Lydias followed the mid corrupt Demon away from the gas station and back down the streets of the Neitherworld City. It was quiet and there wasn't anything particularly noticable or out of the unordinary ordinary.  
Toon Lyds found herself staring into space, only awakened from it when she could hear somone, almost panicked gasping or seething in pain.

Toon Lydia was confused and looked up at where the noise was coming from, an Alleyway that was next to her. She stopped walking with Beej and Lydia and started walking towards the alleyway, she could see somone or something huddled in the corner. She turned on her flashlight and looked in the corner, a mid corrupt ghost looked back at her.  
The mid corrupt ghost looked kinda like BJ, only taller and scarier. He had wild blonish green hair, moss was stuck to his face and he had dramtic dark circles around his eyes. He wore a white button down shirt with black and white striped pants and comat boots.  
He stared up at Toon Lyds with his three eyes. The mid corrupt ghost had two pairs of arms, his second pair were more like bug claws or spider legs. Spikes grew on his back and shoulders, on his left jaw there was a pincer like claw.  
Toon Lydia and the mid corrupt ghost stared at eachother for a minute, Lydia noticed the mid corrupt ghost holding onto his upper arm, blood was running from an open gash or bite. Toon Lydia took a step forward and the mid corrupt ghost growled, barring his sharp teeth as a low defencive growl echoed from his throat.

Toon Lydia shuddered but still continued forward.  
"It's okay." she said softly, her hand outstretched in front of her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."


	23. Day_1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a little different from Movie BJ's point of view.

The waiting room sucked.

There was litterally nothing to do once you read all the magizines, tried flirting with all the weirdos stuck there, tried switching tickets and failed, it was boring and it sucked. Betelguese had been stuck there ever since the failed wedding, how long had it been? Didn't matter since it felt like an eternity. It was almost silent, the only sound being the occasional turning of a magazine page and the dull sound of the radio, droning out some old song he barely knew.

Beetle tapped his foot out of pure boredom, his eyes wandering around the room.

Then there was the harsh sound of static from the radio, interrupting the dull music. A voice could be heard through the static but it was neerly impossible to understand.

"ATE--T-ON: ALL G--STS -ND REC---LY D----SED --ED -- EX-T AN- --AVE T-- --ILDIN- --MEA--TLY! I RE---E ALL G--STS -ND REC---LY D----SED --ED -- EX-T AN- --AVE T-- --ILDIN- --MEA--TLY!"

The radio was taken over by static, and Beetle couldn't hear anything.

The floor vibrated undernieth his feet, there was the sound of muffled whispering, Beetle looked up noticing everyone start to whisper. Eventually a ghost with an arrow in their head stood up, walking towards the closed door that lead to the hallways. The ghost reached out to touch the doorhandle and open the door. 

Now Beetlejuice was paying attention, 

Noticing the green light under the door, the arrowheaded ghost took a deep breath and quickly opened the door. The waiting room was filled with blinding green light and screaming, almost like a million tiny voices were screaming all at once.

X-----------------------------------------------------------------------X

The Ghost with the most lay there, motionless face down in the carpet, the waiting room around him was empty and deserted. 

Betelguese groaned, opening his eyes, his vision was blurred but cleared up as he kept blinking, trying to remember what had happened before. He slowly sat up and looked at the waiting room around him, nothing changed other than the fact nobody was in it.

He checked his many whatches out of habit, Last he remembered it was a Tuesday at 4:45 pm. He glanced at his whatches, it was now Monday and 7:23 pm.

"6 days . . ." He muttered, looking around at the empty room. "What in fucks name . . . ?"

_He remembered a blinding green light and voices, almost like a million tiny voices screaming all at once; screaming in pain, vengeance, anger, frustration.___

_ _Beetle shook his head, he was thinking to hard about this. He really just needed to get out of here. He stood up, straightening his jacket, and left the damned building he had been stuck in for God knows how long. When he opened the door, he barely recognized the outside, the City around him was mostly abandoned._ _

_ _He continued to walk through the City, still finding nobody._ _

_ _Even he had to admit it put him at slight dis ease to be so alone in this place that was once so familiar. But he didn't care, he'd be leaving this disgusting dimension and going to the world of the living anyway. Fuck this crummy Neitherworld._ _

_ _Betelguese looked around the empty streets. He couldn't possibly be the only one here . . . Could he?_ _

_ _He glanced up, catching a glimpse of something or someone behind him, there was a quick shuffling sound, the sound of claws scraping against concrete behind him.  
Beetle swiftly turned around, looking at where whatever it was should've been. Only finding nothing, like whatever it was had dissapeared in the millisecond before he turned around._ _

_ _He scoffed,  
"Alright Asshole, where the fuck are you?" _ _

_ _There was no response from anything . . ._ _

_ _Except the growling behind him._ _


	24. Day_2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corruptions are tough.

Betelguese froze, the growling behind him continued. He felt something drip onto his shoulder. Hesitantly, he reached and felt the dark substance on his shoulder. Pulling his hand away only to see an ink black substance on his fingertips. Beetle turned around, finding himself staring what could only be described as a corrupted monster.

The Corruption was huge, Covered in dark blue scales with a strip of black fur and feathers cascading down it's back, six feathered wings were also on it's back. It walked on 7 humanoid arms, maintaining balance with a long feathered tail. The corruption stared at the ghost with the most with it's 5 eyes in a circle formation around it's mouth that opened like a flower.

Betelguese could only stare up at the Corruption, not really afraid of it, but still froze up as it stared down at him for a second. Without a second thought Beetle turned and sprinted away from it, not slowing down. Not afraid of it, just get away from it.

He suddenly felt two clawed hands close around his Arm, lifting him off the ground as the Corruption used it's powerful wings to push off the ground and taking the ghost with the most with it.

"FUCK!" He swore at the thing as he tried to get free.

He looked down at the ground from where he was, seeing the far off streets and sidewalks below. He glanced back up the Corruption, the ghost with the most had to assume it'd land at some point . . . Didn't it?

Betelguese whatched as the Corruption heald him by his one arm and tilted it's eye covered face down at him, curving it's corrupted body mid-air as it opened it's jaws in sections like a flower, preparing to devower Beetle whole.

The Ghost's eyes widened, feeling a twinge of fear as he stared up at the mouth of the Corrupted beast.

He snarled, quickly pulling his old spikes trick. Spikes judded out of his arm in small flurries, stabbing themselves into the Corruption's clawed hands, causing the Corruption to let out a mix of a growl and scream as it let go of Betelguese, letting him fall to the ground as it continued flying away.

The ghost of the most was free falling at this point, plummeting to the ground. His head felt foggy, dizzy almost, lightheaded; he blinked, his vision blurred. He looked up, noticing the black substance falling from his eyes and getting left behind in the air as it seemed to fall with him. 

Beetle's body hit the concrete, feeling himself crumble to the ground from what felt like hundreds of feet above.

He just lay there for a minute before shakily getting up, his body stung from the impact only moments earlier but it was clear he had to get a move on. Dispite his lack of fear in the situation, it was really clear he wasn't safe out in the open unless he wanted to be corruption's snack.

The ghost with the most started down the sidewalk once again, still blinking rapidly as more of the blank gunk seemed to drip from his eyes, eventually opting to wipe it off on his sleeve as he continued walking around, trying to find somewhere to hide out and stay away from whatever had tried to kill him again before.

He started shaking, he wasn't afraid, he just felt . . . . Dread. Yes, that was it, he felt dread. Beetle knew something would happen while he was out here, he almost felt like something was whatching him.

Then he heard it again, growling.

Beetle already knew what it was and he started running away, an old corner store catching his eye and he started sprinting to the possible hiding place. He reached the door, throwing it open; he only made it a few steps through the door when he felt a clawed hand grab his ankle, dragging him backwards and out into the open.

He kicked and struggled to get out of the grip of the Corruption he had thought he'd gotten rid of. The corruption dragged him out and kicked off of the ground, bringing Beetle with it.

Beetle whatched the ground get further and further away as he got pulled into the air by his ankle while the Corruption once again tried to fly away with him. 

He looked up at the Corruption's 7 arms, each of them lead closer to it's head. The corruption wasn't gonna let go of him for sure, but maybe if he just . . . .

Betelguese had an Idea.

He swung his arm forward, feeling the Corruption's claws grab at it. Then the ghost kicked at the clawed hand that heald onto his ankle, freeing his ankle; now he was dangling by his wrist. He swung his other arm forward, the Corruption's claws grabbed it.

The ghost with the most smirked, this could actually work.

He made spikes come out of his one wrist, feeling the Corruption let go of it with a mix of a growl and a scream. He swing his now free wrist forward, feeling the Corruption grab it, he repeated the spike trick with the previous wrist. It was like swinging from grotesque monkey bars up to the Corruption's head.

Eventually, he was at the front pair of arms. One of the Corruption's eyes was within reach.

Betelguese smirked, raising his fist that had a single spike coming out of it,

"Surprise bitch."

He punched the spike into the Corruption's eye, the Corruption let out a mix of a roar and scream of pain. Blood and Black gunk sprayed out of the wounded eye as the Corruption started to go limp as it fell from it's spots in the sky. 

Beetle got free and made it out of the way as the Corruption's body plummeted to the concrete.

The ghost with the most scrambled to his feet and looked down at the Corruption twitching on the ground. He went up to the corruption, spikes covering his hand as he raised his fist again, stabbing his spikes into the Corruption's eyes. Blood sprayed from the Corruption's eyes as he raised his spike covered fist again, stabbing it into the Corruption's eyes a second time.

A third time

A fourth time

A fith time

A sixth time

A seventh time

Betelguese paused, looking down at the Dead corruption. He scowled, kicking the corpse out of spite before looking around him, thankfully nothing else around that could get at him.  
He left the Corruption's corpse behind, leaving back down the street, he needed a place to hide out in case anything else came for him. 

Betelguese trudged down the street, noticing the abandoned corner store he had tried to hide in before the Corruption dragged him out.

A perfect place for him,

He opened the door, and looked down at the door leading to the back. 

"Perfect."


	25. Day_3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many changes.

Betelguese opened his eyes, It'd been 5 days since he had woken up in the waiting room, 11 days since the blast total.

He was in the Back room of a corner store, he had been sticking around there for the past few days, hiding away from any corruptions that tried to get at him. 

Beetle sat up, rubbing his eyes as he blindly grabbed one of many ciggarette boxes that littered the floor. He opened it, finding 6 smokes left; he took one, lighting it with a snap of his fingers. He inhaled the smoke, breathing it out, not really helping with the already prominent sense of nausea, but it's not like he cared about it. He was just glad he haden't been cut up or eaten by one of these corruptions.

It wasn't like he was afraid of these corruptions or anything, he just hated them, not afraid, definitely not afraid.

Beetle went to take another drag from his ciggarette, a burning feeling in the back of his throat made him pull away and start to gag, feeling a familiar substance climb up his throat. He swallowed it, he wasn't gonna deal with this today.

He stood up, moving to look through the pile of knives and other things that could be used as weapons. He opted for two knives, easier to carry around with him today. He exited the Back room and left the Abandoned store; it was warm outside, the air was contaminated with corruption, not the best day, but it was a day.

The streets were empty and dead, some grass started to creep through the cracks in the sidewalk, moss grew on the outside of some buildings, and various small flaowers creeped in where they could. Betelguese found it strange how quickly things started to deterorate after the corruption hit, things had crumbled and fell apart so fast and were clearly beyond repair. However he still didn't understand or see some things from after what had happened in the waiting room, he must've missed something, he had been down for 6 days afterall.

Beetle continued through these streets, lost in his thoughts, only awakened from his thoughts when he heard a scream and then snapping and then pained silence, then the sound of hooves. He looked up seeing something that would make any sensible person scream.

A Corruption stood there, It looked kinda like a Stag, only instead of front hooves it had long arms with 4 claws on the end of each. It's head looked almost like a dear skull with only a single eye socket in the middle of it's forehead, and tall antlers. It's long tail and humanoid torso kept everything balanced. The corruption stared at Betelguese, whatching him carefully, almost like a deer in the headlights, just staring at him.

Beetle took a step back, his hand over the pocket where he kept one of the two knives he had with him. The Corruption Almost immeadatly lunged at him. Beetle whipped out the knife in one hand and shielded his face with his other arm. He closed his eyes as a shock of pain tore through his forearm, he opened his eyes, whatching the Corruption back away and start circling him.  
He looked up from shielding his face, the spikes that came out of his forearm was intentional. However these spikes were bleeding, not only a crimson red but also a ink black, they physically stung.

The corruption looked up at him, growling and circling him. Betelguese whatched it carefully, trying to predict it's next move, he wanted to lunge at it and take it down.  
He took a step forward, Sudden dizziness caught him off-guard as he tried to focus on keeping his balance, everything felt like it was closing in on him. His vision blurred as the black substance dripped from his eyes. He started shivering, he never felt anything like it before, he didn't like it.

Without warning the Corruption lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. The corruption snarled down at him, holding Beetle down by his shoulders. Spikes came up defensively stabbed through the Corruption's clutch, causing it to let go. Betelguese quickly got out of the way, Ignoring the blood that ran from the spikes, he just needed to get out of here or kill that thing, preferably both. A deep snarl could be heard from the corruption as it ran at him, Beetle gripped his knife tightly and grabbed the second knife from his other pocket. As soon as the Corruption tackled him, he stabbed each knife into either side of the Corruption's neck.

The corruption let out a combination of a roar and a scream, blood and black gunk spilled from the open wounds as it stumbled backwards, a deep growl echoed from it's throat.  
Betelguese went to make a run for it only for the Corruption to grab him from behind. He growled, making spikes come from his back, hearing the squelch of the spikes entering the Corruption's flesh. It dropped him as it stumbled back.  
Beetle whatched it fall to the ground, a deep growl echoed from his throat as he walked up to it. Placing his foot on top of the Corruption's skull, applying pressure until the sickening crunch of the skull being crushed could be heard. 

He turned away from the corruption, wincing as he tried to get rid of the spikes, only for them to. Remain on his back and shoulders. He shuddered, he just needed to go back to the Corner store, he was done with this. He staggered forward, a feeling of nausea prominent, his vision blurred.  
Beetle continued forward, feeling the cool brick and concrete under his hand as he felt along the side of buildings, staggering his way back to the abandoned corner store.

Once he got there he could only stagger through the door, he could barely see for the ink black substance had clouded his vision. He shuddered, the feeling of nausea returning as he fell to his knees. His throat burned as he felt the black substance climb up his esophagus. He choked out a mixture of blood and the black substance, it almost felt suffocating as the substance was forced out of his mouth. 

He was drenched in a cold sweat, shuddering as he tried to calm his breathing. He blinked as he regained some of his vision. Beetle shivered as he stood up, he wasn't afraid . . . Just . . . . **<strike>H̸͕̦̭̬͎̗͔̖͖͓̐̄͆̈́̌ế̷̡̲̤̞̫̪͂͒̓͂̊̕'̸̲̣͎̠̲̱̜̳̂̎͐̾̊š̶͍͉̖̈́̀͑̿͆̍̕͠͠ ̴̜͇̻̗̻͊̿̀̿̇̄̓͘͠͝͝͠͝n̴͉̰̯̘̞̞̣̭͖̔̉̍̀͆̕o̵̦̰̓̀̀̈́͜t̴̡̟̹͓͇̳̾͋ ̸̨̛̥͔̤́̃̽ą̴̨̧̟͎̯̟̮̺̫̥̖͛́̿̋̈́̂̅͗̈́̎̌̓͒͠f̵̡̗͖̠̤̻͖̉͜͜͜ř̷̛͖̟̠͖͋̂̏͐͆̕͠ä̵̳̺̲̯̗́͋͆͌̃̂͝͝i̷̛͇̤̙͔͑͊͌̏̎͆͑̂͘͝d̴̨̯̗͚͚̪͓̬̐̒̈́̆̍̀͗͒̋̍̋̊͝ͅ ̴̢̨̛̛̺̹̥͕͍͓̖͓̪̺͈̌̊̂͂̒̽̒̌͠͠o̸̬̮̮͉͗͐̉̈́̒̍̓̆͌͂̇͑̕͝k̵̛̲͕̫̙͓͉̲̣̈̇̓̌̅̀̆͑͠a̴̡̯̙͂́͊̌̎̀̕y̵͍͉̩̍̉,̸̨̻̤͉̘͙̲̳̄̅̒̾̐̍͛͆͂̃̔̉͘͘ ̷̛̗̜̲̳̲͙̠̟̱͈̌s̵̨̨͎͚͕͍̩͙̱̻͎̰̬̈́̔͐͒̂̇̉̔͊̏̽̂̂͝ͅt̵͔̮̲̭̙̟̥̄͋̈̾͗̃̓̕͜͠o̶̰̞̝͚̤̘̰̲̖͉̘̖͙̐̌̽͐̑͋̇͂p̴̧̧̟̬͍͓͔̦͍̣͖̼͓̈́̎̇̽̑̔͂͒̎͝͝ ̴̛̱͓̈̅͐̾l̵̖͚̜̥̺͒̃͆͐͑̔͂̍̚͘o̷͈̼͓̫͚͛̈́̔̔̂͒̕͝͠ô̶̧̨͎͕͇̟̜̩̙̙̣͔̭͛̈̐̌̃͐͌̊̈́͝͠͠ͅk̶͍͕̈̏͐̃͂͂̃͐̅̚i̶̡̩̜͈̖̞̹͇̇̆̇̏̒͜n̴̪̫̱̈́̊̅͂͋͊̐̕g̶͍̍͂̇̈́͐ ̵̧̡̧̛̻͕͎͍̠͈͇̙̺̥̃̈̅̽̿̃͒̚͝͝a̸͙̹̖͎͉̮̭̥̟͖̹̪̻̠̝͑̆̏̎̂̈̄̈́́̈́̆̽͘͠t̶̛̹͓̪̯̟͆̓͌̒̌́͗̾̒̽͜͜͠ ̷̢̙͔͉̦͎̐̈͐̂͐͛͘h̷͕̯̻̩̣͙͍̆͂̃̏̓̈̆͂̄͊̽̕ỉ̴̢͍͖̺̻͇̱̥̳̙͇̝̟̍m̷̝̻̪̥̜̿̒̎̇̈́̚ ̴̧̡̖͇̜̻͖̙͓̲͇̺͓̔͌͌̌̃̅l̵̢͈͚͙͓̹̙̪͖̙̇̇ͅį̷͚̲͔̥͖̰̘̝̈́̈́͜k̶̰̺̲͈͎͕̭͚̥̻̟̻̹̓̂͒̒̈̈́͂̓̕͝ͅȩ̷̣̼̤̓͐͊̿ͅ ̴̢̳̼̞͎̙̪͍͈͗̒̌t̸̢̡̧̪͔̽h̴̼̬͙͓̜̣̋͆̊͠ȃ̸̧͔͎̻͕̪̟̟̥͇̐͐̈́̒̚ţ̸̞̦̹̠̫͚͉̰̂̕</strike>**

He suddenly Doubled over in pain, biting his hand was all he could do to keep from screaming as he curled up on the floor. A flood of the black substance came from his eyes as he sqeazed them shut, he could only hear his own heavy breathing as pain tore through his sides. He bit down hard into the flesh of his hand, tasting the iron of his own blood as he stifled a scream. There was a cracking noise as pain exploded below his ribcage, he bit down harder on his hand feeling the hard bone as his now sharper teeth drew blood.  
It all came to a sudden stop, he stopped biting his hand as he felt himself calm down, he opened his eyes, now a much wider span of vision then before. He looked down at his hand he had been biting, the skin looked burned and irritated around the sharp, bleeding teeth marks. 

Shakily, Beetle stood up, staggering to the room in the back. Opening the door and moving to the smaller weapon pile. He growled in distaste as he noticed the missing Items from the pile, he looked up at the far corner of the small room, noticing his brown coat missing. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed what he was origanally looking for, a knife. 

He unbuttoned his striped suit jacket, holding onto the fabric of the shirt underneath as he easily cut through the fabric, making a sleeve for his new arm he had gained through corruption. He moved his third arm around, it seemed easy to control, yet still was an unwelcome change.

Betelguese turned back to the door, leaving the abandoned corner store. He had a new objective: Find whoever stole from him.


	26. Day_4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found

It's been 6 days since Betelguese ran away from those survivors, how fucking idiotic did he have to be? He could have easily shown them what for, but he fucking panicked, he fucking ran.

Beetle growled in distaste, flicking away ciggarette ash. His second pair of sharp spider-like arms heald onto the edge of the roof he was perched on. He heald the ciggarette in his sharp teeth as he looked at the street below, his clawed hands gripped the side of the roof. Not much has changed, or at least he thought so. 

He scratched his shoulder lightly. He had given up his Jacket a few days ago since it kept getting in his way, he also gave up his tie aswell since a corruption tried dragging him away with it. He didn't care about losing his Jacket or tie, everything got in his way.

Beetle looked down at the Abandoned streets, His yellow eyes scanning the area. He should probably get down there, couldn't spend too long in one spot. He stood up, putting out his ciggarete against his wrist as he went for the fire escape, climbing down to the ground below. He left the alleyway he climbed down into and went down the empty sidewalks, running a hand across the moss and other plants that had grown on the bricks and concrete on the buildings.

The slow decay of the city around him had become more apparent by now. He wondered if anyone on the outside had thought about what could've happened here, for all the ghosts who made it out knew, this place could've been abliterated. But it wasn't, it was still here, just a little different, and he was still here, just different. He looked around, he was only surprised no sandworms made it in yet, but why should he care.

Beetle glanced up at the long since abandoned buildings, nothing really changed since. The only thing that changed was the moss and plants that slowly crawled up the sides of the buildings in patches, and the grass that grew through the cracks in the sidewalk along with the Neitherworld equivallent of dandilions. 

He looked up hearing the sound of scraping and clacking footsteps, and an obnoxios clicking noise. Beetle froze, turning around and looked up at it. 

The corruption was Made of spiked, rigid bone. It was taller and larger than any other Normal skeleton along with it's four arms and tail, it had no eyes and only a mouth filled with sharp teeth. It walked towards Betelguese in a spider-like Crab walk fashon, making that annoying clicking sound as it kept coming closer.

Beetle took a few steps back, looking up at the blind Corrupted skeleton that came closer to him, still making that clicking sound.

"What the fuck . . ." 

The corrupted skeleton snapped it's attention to Beetle and growled as it swung it's talons at him. Beetle quickly got out of the way and whatched the thing run directly into a wall, clicking as it tried to find him. The Corrupted Skeleton was blind, so if Beetle did this right he could catch the thing offgard.

He smirked, his mouth still shut, he threw his voice halfway down the street.  
_"HEY LOOKING FOR SOMEBODY MOTHERFUCKER?!"_

The corrupted skeleton 'looked' up and kept making the clicking sound as it ran towards the sound, snapping and biting at thin air.

Beetle smirked, throwing his voice in the other direction.  
_"C'MON BONES! YOU CAN FIND ME!"_

The Corruption raced at the voice, bashing it's skull on the corner of a building as it tried to find Betelguese.

Beetle smirked, aiming to throw his voice again.  
"HEY BITCH! YOU GONNA-"

Beetle froze, relising he fucked it up when the sound came from his own mouth and right where he was. The Corrupted skeleton ran at him, raising it's talons as it slashed at him. Beetle rushed to get out of the way but still earned himself a deep gash across his upper arm.

A mixture of a growl and seethe of pain echoed from Beetle's throat as he instinctivly grabbed his arm, applying pressure to the wound as he stumbled out of the way. The corrupted skeleton turned it's attention to him as it lunged again, trying to sink it's teeth into him. He dodged, running around to the back of the corruption. 

He seethed as he let go of his arm, looking up at the corruption, he latched onto it's tail and started climbing onto the corruption's back. The corrupted skeleton started fighting and kicking, trying to get Beetle off it's back.

Betelguese growled, holding onto and climbing up the corruptions back and neck, using the many bones and spikes as ledges to get to the neck. Once reaching the neck bones, he grabbed it and bit down onto the bone, his siliva sizzling and burning, almost melting into the bone. 

The Corrupted skeleton gave a mix of a growl and scream as it managed to kick Beetle off of it's back and threw him to the concreate as it escaped.

Beetle winced as he hit the ground, dust and the jagged concrete dug into his bleeding arm. He seethed in pain as he sat up, holding his arm as he stood up. 

He needed a place to take a breather, figure this out, find out how bad it was.

He shuffled to a nearby Alleyway, hiding in the dark corner as he moved his hand away from the open wound, seething as it stung. He awkwardly tried to lick the blood away as he sat there in the corner of the alley.

He winced away from it, feeling the sting of pain once again. He shuddered as he sat there, he could hear something or someone.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer as the mid corrupt ghost looked up, seething as he heald onto his damadged arm.

A flashlight flicked on and was pointed at him. He was frozen where he was, staring back at who was holding the flashlight.

A girl stood there, pointing a flashlight at him. She had black hair and wore a red poncho that had been sloppily stitched back together, she stared at him for a minute with her curious dark eyes. She took a few steps towards Beetle, a hand outstretched in front of her as she walked towards him like he was some sort of dangerous animal.

Beetle gave a dark growl as he seemingly backed further into thed corner of the alley, his yellow eyes whatching her carefully, his sharper teeth barred defensively.

She paused, giving a quick sigh as she continued forward.

"It's okay." She said softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Beetle glared at her with his three eyes, he wasn't gonna trust some random kid, this was the appocolypse, nothing good would come of this, he knew that for a fact.

but then again, he could be wrong.


	27. Logdate_11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To stay or not to stay, that is the question.

Barb dabbed the water soaked cloth on the large gash on the mid-corrupt Ghost's arm. He growled, a low seethe of pain, Barb whatched him carefully, not trusting him. She continued to dab the water soaked cloth on the open wound, accedently pressing a bit too hard in one spot. The mid-corrupt ghost growled, lashing out and lunging forward with a deep threatening growl as he barred his sharp teeth; Barb jumped back at the mid-corrupt Ghost's outburst.

"Will you calm the heck down!" Barb snapped. "Just let me help you!"

The Mid-corrupt ghost glared at her for a moment, a deep growl still echoing from his throat, but backed up. Sitting up and allowing Barb to continue patching him up.  
Barb went back to finishing up with dabbing the water soaked cloth on the open gash.

"What is your name?" Barb asked.

"Who's asking?" The mid-corrupt ghost growled.

Barb rolled her eyes, wrapping up the gash.  
"How about the person that's actually helping you out?" She snapped.

The mid-corrupt ghost gave a low growl.  
"Whatever."

Barb looked at him impatiently,   
"Well? What is it." 

"Betelguese." He answered begrudgingly.

Beej heard this and looked at him.  
"Wait a sec, that's my name." He muttered, walking up to Beetle.

Beetle gave a low growl in response to Beej's observation.  
"And? You expect me to care?"

The mid-corrupt Demon scoffed,   
"Listen man, I just found it interesting. You're the third person we found with that name, and the other one's corrupted, I'm halfway there, and you-"

Beetle gave him a cold look.

"What about me?" He demanded.

Beej shook his haed almost nervously.  
"Nevermind."

Beetle rolled his eyes,   
"What're you freaks still doing around here anyway?"

Lydia scoffed, crossing her arms.  
"Where do you expect us to be? We can't leave. We were lucky we could even get in-"

"Lucky?! What're you smoking to think you were lucky to get in?" Beetle scoffed. "If anything I wish I had been awake to get out."

Beej looked up at him,  
"Awake? what do ya mean Awake?"

Beetle stood up,  
"I was there when the Lost souls room gave out, I was right in the damn waiting room when it happened. Next thing I knew I was waking up six days later."

Toon Lyds looked up.  
"You were there? that's so cool!"

Beetle rolled his eyes, scowling.  
"It's not, If anything I'm sure I got fucked over worse than grass-top over there." He muttered, pointing at Beej over his shoulder.

"You talking shit?" Beej scoffed.

Beetle gasped, placing a dramtic hand over his chest.  
"Me? Talking shit? Never!" He said in a sarcastic dramatic manner.

Toon Lyds and Lydia stifled laughter at Beej's reaction to Beetle's sarcastic jab.

Beej rolled his eyes.  
"Ha Ha, fuckin hysterical." he scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever." Beetle muttered.

Adam furrowed his brows, as he whatched the mid corrupt ghost carefully. he reasoned that if this Betelguese guy was really there when it happened that ment that the infection was probably raidiating off of him, and it would probably spread to him and Barb quickly.

"You'll be leaving right?" Adam asked, trying not to seem it but sounding kinda rude.

Beetle shrugged, scratching some dirt out from underneith his claws.

"I mean, I will. I'm not forcing you to put up with my dumbass." 

Lydia looked up at Adam.  
"Why're you pushing him out like that Adam?"

"Well, It's just that he's mid-corrupt." Adam protested.

"Yeah, so? what's wrong with mid corrupt?" Toon Lyd's asked.

Adam studdered, trying to explain.  
"Well Lydia . . . I It's like your poncho, only it didn't tear the fabric of his clothing, it tore the fabric of his mind."

"But it can still be fixed right!?" Toon Lyds argued.

"W well, we don't know if it can . . . But we can't accept another mid corrupt on our team." Adam said. 

Betelguese scoffed and started to walk away  
"Die again for all I care."

"Wh what!? Die again?" Barb exclaimed.

Beetle nodded and crossed his arms.  
"You heard me, beleive me when I tell you I saw these fucking corruptions tear apart ghosts and corrupt them in milliseconds, it really surprises me that your still here."

Adam shivered at the thought.  
"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll have you know that I've taken down 2 of these things, and unless you all wanna be found dead, I suggest that you let me in on this whole 'survival group' thing." Beetle scoffed.

Adam sighed,  
"You still can't-"

Barb interrupted her husband,

"You're in."


	28. Logdate_12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we need to talk

It had to be the Neitherworld Equivalent to midnight, Barb lay there, wide awake. She sat up and looked over at Beej, wide awake and keeping whatch by the fire, The flickering light from the green flames looked haunting against his mid-corrupt features.

Beej looked up at her,  
"Can't sleep Babs?" 

Barb shook her head, standing up and moving to sit next to Beej by the fire, but still keeping her distance.

Beej gave her a look,  
"Why do you act like that?"

Barb looked up at him.  
"What do you mean?" She asked nervously, wondering if her small efforts to keep a minimal distance between her and the mid-corrupt demon was really noticeable.

"You always leave me alone or out of it entirely, It's like you hate me or something." Beej muttered, looking up at Barb.

Barb fell silent.  
"Beej I-"

"But why do you hate me? I already know you hate me because I'm mid-corrupt." Beej scoffed.

Barb sighed,  
"Lawrence, I don't hate you."

"Are you sure about that? Cause you sure as hell act like it." Beej retorted.

Barb sighed, trying to explain,  
"It's just that-"

"Its just what?" Beej Challenged. "Are you afriad that I'm gonna go nuts and rip your guts out!?"

Barb shook her head frantically.  
"N-no . . . well y-yes. But that's not my point-"

Beej Growled at her,  
"Of course it's not your point, you never have a fucking point do you?" 

Barb sighed, trying to remain calm.  
"Look, Lawrence. I don't hate you, I never did, You know I care about you. It's just that with you infected, I'm always afraid I'll get infected too, I just don't want to be-"

"A monster." Beetle cut her off, his hair was a mixture of red and purple as he looked up at her. "Then how do you think I feel?"

Barb went silent, looking at the corrupted Demon sympethetically.  


"You know I didn't want this." Beej muttered. "But here you are, treating me like some sort of animal."

Barb sighed,  
"I'm sorry."

Beej shook his head,  
"Too late."

Barb sighed, nodding forlornly as she stood up,  
"I understand."


	29. Logdate_13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old corruption comes back to hunt them, and an old friend comes back to lend a hand, or an arm.

The survival group walked down the abandoned streets.

Barb and Beej keeping their distance from eachother, Barb Walking closer to Adam down the sidewalk, Beej sticking to the Street with Lydia and Toon Lyds, Beetle acted as the Berlin wall between the two groups.

"So I know the story behind Lovebirds and grass-top, but what's the deal with spidersona reject?" Beetle asked, referring to Toon Lydia.

Adam looked up from the sidewalk,  
"We had to save her from her friend that got corrupted, we took her in in a sense."

Beetle smirked, looking over at Toon Lydia,  
"Huh, so you had a little friend? What kinda loser dragged you into the apocalypse?" 

Toon Lyds crossed her arms,  
"BJ wasn't a loser, He took me to the terminals and then dissapeared, I went back to look for him and we got stuck here."

Beetle scoffed.  
"That's on you kid, If I were you I would've left the first chance I got."

Lydia rolled her eyes,  
"Prick." she muttered under her breath.

The group continued, mostly ignoring eachother. Combining the tension between Beej and Barb with the tension brought with Beetle, the entire group was on edge. Keeping everyone alive and looking out for corruptions was also a priority, since although there was strength in numbers, numbers could also cause them to get caught.

They proceeded through the abandoned City, keeping their eyes out for anything out of the unordenary ordenary. Well to be fair, they didn't see it, they heard it first. A Sobbing Scream could be heard. Toon Lyds looked up, knowing exsactly who and what it was.

Everyone looked around nervously as they heard the Screaming Sob again, Lydia looked Down at Toon Lydia's rather horrified expression. 

"You know what it is, don't you?" Lydia muttered.

Toon Lyds nodded as the sound of charging footsteps could be heard comming closer until they saw it running right at them, Everyone got out of the way. The thing stumbled as it stood up from missing it's target.

The corruption towered over everyone, it had sharp spiderlike legs and second pair of arms, it's arms were long and had claws, spikes were on it's shoulders and back. It had horns in the place of eyes as they seemed to come from it's eye sockets, it's mouth was an empty void of a frown that Black goop dripped from. It wore what used to be a red and yellow suit jacket the Letter D embroidered into the jacket under the right pocket, underneith the jacket it wore a white buttondown shirt and a halfway undone blue bowtie. The corruption was covered in dried blood, most likely from past kills or from when he turned.

The blind corruption moved it's head around, looking for the survivors it had heard earlier.

Toon Lyd's looked up at it, shuddering, she remembered who it used to be. Donny Juice, BJ's brother, she remembered back when it all happened, when BJ got to her in time and escaped from him.

The Corruption kept 'looking' around, choking out sob like noises.

**"H- Hello?"** It said, mimicking words inbetween sobs.

Everyone stayed silent while Beetle worked his way around silently planning to jump the thing and get ahold of it. Without warning the corruption let out a loud defining screech, Everyone rushed to cover their ears as the Corruption turned to Beetle, swinging it's clawed arms at him.

Beetle narrowly dodged as Beej ran up and jumped to grab onto one of the spikes on the corruptions shoulder, causing the corruption thrash around to try and throw him off. Beej kept a tight grip in the spike as he felt the Corruption scratch onto him as it tried to get him off.

Barb took out her knife and ran up to the corruption just as the corruption threw Beej off of it, sending him into Barb causing both of them to fall to the ground, Barb got up no problem but Beej only made it halfway to his feet before he doubled over, dryheaving, His hair going a combination of Black, brown, Purple, and white. Barb Grabbed Beej from under his arms and started to drag him away. 

The corruption turned to them, hearing Beej's dryheaving and looked ready to attack before Beetle grabbed one of the corruption's second pair of bug like arms, biting into the exoskeleton of the arm, his acid-like saliva easily broke through it as he bit into it's flesh. This bought Barbara time to drag the still dryheaving Beej out of the way of the fight.

The corruption thrashed, causing Beetle to let go as it turned to slash at him. Lydia grabbed her bat and swung at the arm Beetle had bit into moments earlier, The Corruption swung his arm blindly and knocked her backwards. She stood back up and went to swing again only for the corruption to grab onto her and shove her to the ground, holding her down. 

Lydia struggled against the Corruptions Grip, Adam and Barb sprung into action and ran at the corruption.  
Suddenly a screech broke through the air, then the next thing anyone knew the corruption was thrown to the ground, a familiar corruption stood over it. 

Spiderlike with four bug like legs from the waist down, from the waist up looking simmilair to how it did before it was corrupted, Long arms that were covered in black and white stripes and had red claws, a black and white striped Jacket that acted simmilair to a beetle-like shell, spikes stuck out of it's back, and a hole that went clean through it's chest that dripped with a black substance. It's face haunting with two empty voids for eyes and an empty void of a smile for a mouth, black gunk dripped from both.

Everyone was silent as Lydia scuttled away from it and ran to Barbara and Adam, Beetle backed away from it, while Beej and Toon Lyds watched wide-eyed.  
Everyone recognised the Corruption that had come in, the corruption that they had saved toon Lyds from when they first found her, her corrupted friend.

Corrupted BJ stared down at his Corrupted brother. <s>**H̴̘̣̦̟̬̯̦͉̱͈̦̯̰́̐̔̈̌̅̓͊̐̊̀ͅe̴̡͙̩͔̲̱̩̲̗͇̱̓̃̉̑͛̿̾ ̴͓̦̫̝̜͔̥͉̹̳͋̓͗̊̾͆͑͋̓͜͝ͅr̷̛̙̬͍̈́̐͛̈́̈́̒̂̀̿̃͐̕e̸͙̪͗̋̏̉̋̓̈́̎m̶̳̬͓̩̎̏́̐͆̓̾̎̇͝ę̶̡͇̖̜͈̟̠͔͎̱̟̹̇̈́̔͌ͅm̷̯͔̬̟̲͙̠̼͔̣͉̩͓͎͑͂͆̾́͌̎̓̋̓ͅb̷̻̲͙̈́̑̅̉̀̐̂̚͘e̶̢̡̲̝͙͕̺̣͙͕͐̽̇͋̀̾̈́̓͜ŗ̵̛̘̙̹̻̱̍͛͊̏́̓̈́̚̕ę̴͔̱͍̠̞̈́͑̈́̾̓͝͝͠͝ḏ̸̢̤̜̳̦̯̎́̆̉͛͊̓͐̂͒͘ ̷̧̛̮̞̙̩͙̉̐̓͐͑̈́̊̂͂͝h̶̩̥͇͑̒͆̆̉ī̷̱̤͇̟̹̙̺̳̯͐̿̉m̸̖̫̒̽̾,̶̡̹͔̀̾̃̂̆̉̂̓ ̶̥̜̣͕̖̬́̆́̓Ḣ̶̢̛̥͙̇̒̀͂̉͑̆̈́̎͝ė̴̫̫̼̿̐͌͌͐ ̸̧̨̛̛̛̙̤̹͖̬͕̙͉̙̞̲̂̎̈̐̈́̋̽̕̚͠ͅţ̷́̇̒͐̓͋̏̆̀̀͝h̷̥̝̯̮̞̙̯̩̰͎̯͈̄̍̓̾̔̓̇̓o̴̠̰̻͈̒̉̃̿͋̇̏̒̈́̚ư̶͙̟̙͇̩̻̟̂̈́͐̿̑̓̚̕͜͜g̵̛̛̗͐͐͂̂̒̄̊̾̑͝h̸̩̰̩͖̬̲̏̒̓̀̿̾͗̓͐̾̀̃̏̈́t̷̨̫͚̙̘͍̳͎͎̞̭̩̮̂̌̃̓͆̓͊͆͗̒̇ ̸̧͇̣̤͔̤̖͍͎̚͜h̸͚͛̂̃͆͘̚͠ȩ̶̢̛̞̣̺̹̥̠̹̫͆͆̄̾͝ ̶̡̨͇̲͉̪̤͇̪͖̟̈͝d̵͙̦̻͔̻͔̲̹̤̔̋̌̓͗̕͝i̸̦̲̰͉̝̤͙͍̮̻̖͑̊͌̏͑͊̆̈́͛͌̈̊͠͝ͅd̴̡̛͕̳̖͇̪͔͇̹͖͓͔͓̘̓͒̍̂̆̐̚͜͠.̵̛̘̝͇̱̼͈̜͚͊̀̽̋̅̿̂͋͑́̆͜͜ͅͅ ̷̧̯̼͈̰̤̟̼͓͆͂̊͒̚ͅW̶̝͚̪̹̏̈̓͌͐̈́͆͜ͅh̵̬͉͗̄͐̀̎̑̾̈̓̂͂͝ò̷̧͈̗̫̘̞͇̟̟̯́͑̎̉̑͐̿͝ ̴͕̟͓̫͔͓̙̯͓̒͛̚͜͝͠w̸̧͇͙̩̥̥̜̱̖͔͔̲̦̉͊́̃̾̎͊̓̑͛͘͜͠͝a̵̧̛̹̰̼̤̘͙͆̓̒̄̀̏̋͆̽͝ș̵̨̯̲͎͕̫̫̱͕͐̉͑̈́̍͊̊͋͜͜͜͝ ̸̨̩̝̗͖̲̽̾H̵̛̱̜̩̤̠͚̰͈̻͉͊̅͗̂̽͒͆̓̌̾̊̌̆͝ẹ̶̛̹̲͇̽͗͑̎͌͌̋̚ͅ?̸̧̭̦̭̤͉̰̩͚͖͍̲̭̀̋͛͘͜ ̴͕̝̣͖̌M̸̲͖̞̫͚̲͇͖̥̰̔u̶̢̨͎̖͓͎̻̜̙̩̮̗̍̾̌̐s̴̢̨̛͇̦̬͍͉̙̱̆̂͒̿̋̎̈́̏̒t̵̢̜͈͇̭̟̘͖̜̤̎̊͑ ̴̡̧̩͔̞̻̝̠̾̍͂̾̃̀̈̽͑̌p̸͖̺͌͋̀͆̈́̑̅͂͝͝r̵̛̹̟̪̰̙̖̼̓͑̓͑̿̆ơ̴̠͕̠̱͙̭̳͚̗̆̓̌̽̅͋̀͛͊͜t̴͙̼͇͕̲͖͈͖͒̈́̈̔̌̂͂͑̕e̷̓͌̀͐̏̓̏̓͌͊̅͗̋͆͜c̶̖͆ͅͅt̵̨̻̟̬͉̩͓̩̼͙̱͉̋̄̉͗͘͜͝.̴͙̥̼̗̐ ̵̳͕̱̦͖̘͍̘̼̯͎̫̫̓͌͐̒͜W̸̭̺̠̩͈̮̋̀̑̂͐͐̈̑͑͐̚͝h̴͕̻̟͇̺̞͈͚̥͚͕̠̄͑͐͋̉͌̽̔̽̄ỏ̸̢͖̰̘̋̑̎͂͒̓̌̓̎̈́̈͘ ̷̧̭̪̹̣̜͓͙̳̾̊̓̓̄͠͠i̸͓͚̖̣͈̱̪͗̃̄̇͌̍̀̌̈́̎s̶̭̫̲̝͎̜͕̬̮̼̖̰̐̀̏̓̆͒̅̔͋̀̔̕͜ͅ ̶̛̳̐̋͆̌̌͒̐͠͝S̷̡̼̓͌̆̎̅͆̽̃͘͜͝h̴̝̱̥̱̙̰̒̔̽̍͂̔̆̏͒̋̋̚̚ë̶̲̫͇̳͉̥͚̣̘͍̮͕̼̹̙́̅?̶̨̧̞͙̮͓̫̹͉̘̤̜̐͌͝ͅ ̷̳̯͔̺̖̘̤̠̠̞̻̪̻̂̓̄͆̀̈́̇̓̒͐̐̕ͅH̴͇̯̠̰͇̝̻̝̗̙̦͚̒̒e̶̢̫͔͍̭̘̭͚̮̯̱̠͖̒͌͂̀͒̀̋̄̕͝͠͝l̴̜͑̇̕p̸̧̺̬͇̥̮̎͑̋̾̆̓̅̚ͅͅ ̵͍̈́̽m̸̞̪̗̯̥̏̿͒̌͂̒̀̇̌̑̅͘͝ȩ̷͓̻͈̬̦̝̏́̊̍̋̃̇̑̿̽̚ ̴̡̛̬̲̼Ȟ̷̜͇̩̮̫̙͙̯̪̫̝͊̐̒ͅȨ̴̡̟̘͈̩̂͗͋͗̚͝Ļ̶̮̫͍̘̠̮̞͇̩͙̰̜̑̑̔̾̂͜͝P̸̡̢̜̮̮̣̠̗͎̳̲̟̥̦͋̂̿̃͆͌̚͠ ̸̛͓̰̱̦̬̯͇̭̟̥̎̂͛̄̇̅̇͆͒̽͘̕͝ͅM̷̥͉͈̗̮̼͌͗Ẻ̶̢͓̟̟̤͛̔̈ͅ**</s>  
The corruption stood up, a sobbing growl coming from his vocal cords as it Ran at Corrupted BJ, The two clashed and wrestled as they clawed at eachother, looking like two Lions fighting and out for blood, however Corrupt BJ seemed to have the upper hand in the fight as Corrupt Donny was on the defence, thrashing and scratching to get away, knowing it wouldn't win.

A screech rang through the Air, Coorupt BJ's claws digging into the corruptions Arm, the scqueltch of Flesh and blood as it reached bone, then tightening it's grip. Holding the corruption still as it thrashed and screeched, the sickening snap of bone and the arm was thrown to the side. 

The Corruption gave a defening screech as it reared it's head back, kicking at Corrupt Bj, Getting him off. Then rearing back and shoving the horns that came from it's eye sockets forward, headbutting Corrupt BJ, knocking him backward before making it's escape.

Corrupt BJ let out a low snarl in distaste as his Corrupt Brother got away.

Everyone remained silent, trying to process what had just happened. Toon Lyds stood up, slowly aproaching her corrupted friend cautously.

"BJ . . .?"

Her Corrupted Friend stared at her for a minute before he reached out one of his arms exstending out and grabbing her by the wrist, bringing her closer to him before picking her up by her wrist.

Toon Lyds was frozen as she was dangling by her wrist, Corrupted BJ's face only an inch or two away from hers, it's empty black voids of eyes stared into her soul. 

Unexpectedly however, Corrupted BJ let go of her, leaving her alone as he stalked away, the severed arm he stole from his corrupted brother dragged with him.

Everyone stayed silent as the Corruption left.

"What the hell . . . was that about?" Beej muttered, standing up shakily. 

Toon Lyds shrugged.  
"I dunno, but I think he remembers something."


	30. Logdate_14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all corruptions are hostile.

The group had a small debate.  
Beetle reasoned that the best Idea would be to move camps, since just the other day Everyone woke up to a corrupion circling the camp.

"Listen, All I'm saying is that we don't have much of a chance if we stay here and wait to get eaten." Beetle muttered.

Lydia nodded.  
"Yknow he kinda has a point, This place is infested and I don't wanna get killed in the Netherworld."

Barb sighed,  
"You're right, but where are we supposed to go? a couple streets over? down a block? find a building to stay in?"

"If we stay in the area we still stand the same chance of being found, So I think we should leave the city, end of story." Beej muttered.

Beetle nodded,  
"Grass-top has a point."

Adam started to pace,  
"where will we even go?"

Barb shrugged,  
"The Nietherworld is a big place, I think we'll find somewhere, even if It's just for a little bit."

"Blondies got a point, we can just throw off our trail and eventually work our way back." Beetle muttered.

"I think I might know a place." Toon Lyds spoke. "It's a little far, and kinda boarders on sandworm territory, but I don't think there are many corruptions there, It's kinda a ghost town."

"Boarders on sandworm territory? Sounds like a gamble." Beetle scoffed.

"We don't know, maybe the Sandworms are keeping corruptions away." Barb reasoned.

Beetle shook his head,  
"It still boarders on it and I'm not in the mood to take chances, You ever get eaten by a sandworm? It sucks, and who knows if any of us will come back to the waiting room with how fucked up this place got."

Barb sighed, trying to reason with Beetle. Adam looked up from his pacing and looked up at Beej who seemed to be keeping his distance, He left Barb and Beetle to argue and approached the mid corrupt Demon.

"Beej, you okay?" Adam asked.

Beej didn't even look up.  
"Yeah . . . I'm Fine."

"You sure?" Adam asked, conserned as he placed a hand on the Demon's shoulder.

Beej shuddered and pulled away, crossing his arms almost in an attempt to hide them.  
"Adam, I'm fine."

Adam furrowed his brows, unconvinced.  
"Show me your arm."

Beej shook his head,  
"Adam-"

"Show me your arm, Lawrence." Adam said in a cold tone.

Beej flinched, turning to face Adam completely. His arms and hands were covered in faded Black and white stripes, His fingers more like claws than usable limbs.

Adam looked at Beej sympathetically.  
"Beej. . ."

Beej shuddered.  
"It's not that bad, nerd. It's just-"

Adam shook his head,  
"Lawrence, don't say that. Look at you, it's getting worse . . ."

"It's just . . ." Beej said quietly. "I don't want to leave, Adam. I want to stay here, just like this, I don't want to be like-"

Adam put a hand on the now Purple haired Demon's shoulder.  
"Beej, we all knew this would happen, and I know it hurts and-"

Adam paused, hearing the Demon's sniffling. He looked up, Beej's hair was a pure white with only a few strands of Black, purple, and dark blue. Tears were mixing with the black substace as he looked at the ground.

Adam sighed, dispite his better judgement he pulled the mid corrupt demon into a hug. Feeling his tears soak into his flannel as he felt the demon cling onto him.  
"Beej, It's okay . . . . . Everything will be okay . . . ."

Barb and Beetle gave up on their debate, Beetle finally although begrudgingly agreeing to head to the ghost town Toon Lyds suggested to hide out at.  
Barb smirked under her mask at her minor victory, but that quickly faded when she looked up and noticed Beej and her Husband.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Barb asked, looking conserned and drawing everyone's attention to the two.

Adam sighed, pulling away from Beej and looking up at Barb,

"He's getting worse, reckon it might be his time." He admitted.

Barb shuddered, she knew this would happen eventually.  
"What should we do?" 

Beetle scoffed, looking away from Beej and the others.  
"We should probably leave him behind, start off to the place short stack mentioned."

Lydia glared, she didn't like that idea.  
"What if one of us stayed behind with him? he hates being alone and whoever stays behind can catch up later."

Beetle scoffed, if he wanted a chance of sticking around these people he'd have to get on their good side, and he kinda fucked that up already.  
"Fine." The mid corrupt ghost scoffed. "Which one of you losers wants to stay behind with eldritch horror?"

Adam nodded.  
"I'll stay-"

Barb interupted  
"Then I'm staying too-"

Lydia shook her head,  
"No, I'm staying."

Beetle rolled his eyes at them.  
"Well not all of you can stay behind."

Adam looked at Lydia.  
"Me and Lydia can stay behind, If anything happens, We'll run straight to you guys."

Barb nodded heasitantly.  
"That sounds fair . . . Just be careful."

Adam sighed,  
"Catch up with you guys later."

The rest of the group left, Leaving Adam and Lydia behind with the ever so slowly corrupting Beej.

Beej looked at Lydia and Adam,  
"You guys didn't have to stay behind, I would've been fine alone-"

"All three of us know that's a lie Lawrence." Adam muttered.

Beej shook his head and looked at the ground.  
"Look, It's just that we all know what corruptions can do. We all know what happened with Toon Lyds and her little friend, I just don't want that to be us." 

Lydia sighed,  
"We won't let that happen, We'll get out in time, you won't hurt us."

Beej only shook his head as he looked at the ground.  
"You and I both know that probably wouldn't confirm your safety."

Adam sighed,  
"Beej."

Beej only shook his head as Black gunk ran from his eyes,  
**"I t h i n k t h i s c o n v e r s a t i o n i s o v e r . . . ."**

Adam shuddered, backing away as Beej fell to his knees, shaking as he slowly felt the corruption crawl into his veins.  
A mixture of black gunk and tears streamed from his eyes as he screamed, Bones shifting under his skin painfully, his hair turning shades of whites, greys, and purples. Stripes on his arms spread to the rest of his body as he writhed in pain on the ground, kicking off his leather boots, revealing his clawed animal like feet. His legs were more animal like, his spine extended creating a long black and white striped tail. His face was unrecognizable as it became more like a beak, red eyes covered his face. His hands were more like claws as he tore away at his dress shirt and what was left of his black and striped jacket. His hair became more like a mane as it grew and seemed to have traveled further down his back. His body didn't look even human anymore as he heaved more of the black substance out of his mouth.

Adam blinked in disbelief when it was over.  
Beej's body now looked more animal like, now confined to all fours, covered in black and white stripes, and now had a long tail. Grey spikes still covered his back and poked out from his messy mane that went down to his lower back. His face looked so weird, his face covered in red eyes, and had a large beak like mouth.

The corrupted Demon stood up, it's mane changing between whites and purples. Lydia looked up at him nervously.

"Beej . . . ?" She asked quietly.

Corrupted Beej opened his beak like mouth, a small gasp escaping his mouth, revealing what looked like his face inside of his mouth, almost sandworm like.

Adam heasitantly took a step forward as Beej closed his beak.  
"Do you remember me, Lawrence?"

Beej's mane turned variations of blue and purple before gaining a few streaks of green, as he came closer to Adam. Corrupt Beej's hair quickly turned back to his normal green.

Lydia looked at Her corrupt friend in disbelief,  
"You really do remember us."

Corrupt Musical's Long tail moved back and forth happily on the ground as he turned to lydia. Lyds ran up to him and hugged his beak, thankful he didn't end up like any of the other corruptions they've seen.

Adam approached them, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god/satan."


	31. Logdate_15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost town  
Population: 6 survivors and one less corruption

Corrupt Beej bounded across the sand with Toon Lyds and Lydia on his back, running ahead of the group as Toon Lyds gave him directions to the ghost town. It took hours till they could see the town in the horizon.

"There it is!" Toon Lyds exclaimed pointing at the slowly approaching ghost town.

Corrupt Beej picked up the speed, almost leaving the others in the dust as they struggled to keep up with him. Beej managed to reach the ghost town in 30 minutes, yet had to wait with the Lydias for 15 minutes just for Beetle to Catch up, and it took even longer for the maitlands. But eventually the group made it back together.

The town was broken down, empty, and abandoned. Nobody was around yet there were quite a few deep footprints around that had been somewhat covered in sand. And there were a few thorned vines scattered across the ground, but other than that there was nothing else of note.

"Damn, You weren't joking when you said this place was a Ghost town." Betelguese muttered.

Toon Lyds shrugged as she got down from Corrupt Beej's back,  
"Yeah, Just stay away from the Vines."

Beetle Rolled his eyes,  
"StAy aWaY fRoM tHe ViNeS. Yeah like some vines are gonna kill me off." He mocked jokingly.

Lydia rolled her eyes,  
"Stop being a dick, she's probably right."

Beetle scoffed,  
"Whatever Gothie."

Adam only shook his head and treaded carefully, avoiding stepping on vines as He and Barb looked around the empty buildings, eventually finding an unlocked door and entered the house. Lydia Followed Adam and barb inside as they started looking around. 

It looked like any other house you'd expect to see from a house long abandoned by whoever lived there. Dark Black and tan wallpaper surrounded the walls splashed with blood and black gunk, Chairs and other furniture were overturned, pictures were knocked off the walls and broken, some of the windows were shattered and glass was scattered across the floor.

Adam shuddered as He and Barb started searching through bookshelves and cupboards. Barb went trough some bookshelves while Adam glanced over and searched through cabinets, only really finding normal things to keep in cupboards. 

He reached in and took out a box of matches, pocketing it and glanced over at the ciggarettes that were also in the cupboard, He personally didn't smoke, but remembered how Beetle once made a comment about his drug habits. Maybe he could use the cigarettes as a weird peace offering for the moody mid-corrupt ghost.

"HOLY SHITFUCK!"

Adam quickly shoved the ciggaretts in his pocket and rushed outside along with Barb. 

Beetle was yanked across the sand by his ankle, a vine tightly wrapped around his entire lower leg. He cursed wildly with no filter as he got yanked away quickly, Toon Lyds and Lydia ran after him with Corrupt Beej in tow, attempting to grab his hand before he got dragged to wherever the plant-like corruption was. Barb joined the chase and sprinted across the sand, Adam followed her. 

Beetle got dragged around the sharp corner of a house, he grabbed onto a porch post, latching on with both his arms and wrapping his free leg around it. 

"GET IT OFF ME, GET THIS FUCKING CUNTASS THING OFF ME!" Beetle demanded desperetly as the vine kept pulling on his other leg and starting to creep up to his mid thigh.

Barb came to his aid and swiftly cut him free, Black gunk oozed from the cut vine, almost like she cut off a limb. The vine retreated and there was the sound of scuttling feet. and some sort of hissing snarl.

Beetle stood up and started backing up in anticipation while Corrupt Beej stepped forward in defense.

A Corrupt spider crawled out, It was about the size of corrupt Beej and very plant-like. It's eight legs were segmented and had a similar patterns to pieces of dark purplish green sansevieria. It's thorax looking like it was made out of similar vines to the ones that tried to drag beetle away. It's abdomen looking like it was made out of vines too, however it was protected by thick segmented protective petal like leaves. Mushrooms and other fungi grew on it's legs and head. it's face was nothing but mouths that were filled with sharp teeth and snarled at them.

Corrupt Beej growled back at the spider, He barely recognized the spider, but he knew who she was, but he really couldn't care about it now.

The Spider gave another hissing snarl, unsure of lunging at the corrupt demon or not. Corrupt Beej took the chance and lunged at the spider pinning it to the ground as it scratched and clawed at him, it's vines wrapped themselves around his stripped corrupt body.

Everyone else backed away from the altercation, but Beetle stayed still and watched Corrupt Beej wrestle against the spiders vines. Beetle knew there had to be an opening or weakness or whatever, more to the fight than watching Beej struggle against vines.

Then it hit him, one of the segmented leaf petal like pieces of the spider's abdomen was broken down the middle, a prime weak spot. 

"Get it's back facing up Beej, I'll do you a solid!" Beetle exclaimed, earning a growl from Beej as if to say 'Roger that'

Corrupt Beej let go of the corrupt spider momentarily and forced the vines off of him, snapping at them with his beak and snapping some of them. The Spider scrambled out from under him and backed away, snarling. They just circled eachother for a minute, before the spider lunged at Corrupt Beej, holding him to the ground.

Beetle took the chance to run at the Spider on top of Beej, elongating the claws on his right hand, prepared to attack.  
"Hold 'em right there Beej!"

Beetle ran at them mangaging to get on top of the spider and stabbing his claws into the opening in it's abdomen. The corrupt spider let out a screech, Blood and black gunk spraying from the open wound when Beej threw Beetle and the spider to the ground.

The spider was dead, but Beetle tore his claws out and stabbed them back into the open stab wound over and over,

three times.

five times.

seven times.

Beetle stood up from his handywork and looked to corrupt Beej,  
"Those were some nice moves back there Grass-top, you did good." He muttered.

He then turned back to join the group, only earning terrified looks from Adam, Barb, and Toon Lyds. Lydia looked mildly impressed but still was shaken.

Beetle rolled his eyes at there reactions  
"What? You always double-tap, that's the rule." He scoffed.

"That was more like a seven-tap but whatever." Lydia muttered.

Beetle only shook his head as the group started to move on from the spider corpse.

"Picky Picky." He tsked


	32. Logdate_16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhouse of memories

Toon lyds pushed open the Doors to BJ's Roadhouse, it was abandoned, but still a mess as it had always been, but it felt strange for the place to be so silent.  
Adam walked in as Toon Lyds started looking around, He too looked around at his surroundings as more of the group filtered in.

"This place used to belong to your Beetlejuice didn't it?" Lydia muttered in slight relisation as Toon Lyds looked around and glancing at bookshelves.

"Yep." Toon Lyds confirmed as she took a random book off the shelf, and started flipping through it.

Corrupt Beej lay in the middle of the floor and whatched Toon Lyds flip through the book curiously. He made a weird dog-like noise as if to say 'whats that?' and poked the book in her arms with his beak.

"You wanna see?" Toon lyds smiled, opening up the book a bit wider to show Corrupt Beej. It was a scrapbook of sorts with pictures of people he knew were probably her friends, he recognised a few of them, like the skeleton and the spider.

Barb looked over at Toon Lyds and Beej.  
"What'd you two have there?" She asked as she approached.

"Nothin much, just an old scrapbook." Toon Lyds answered as she looked up at Barb. "I made it for BJ awhile ago, before all this."

Barb looked down at the photographs in the book, pictures of Toon Lyds and BJ, and other ghosts she didn't recognize.  
"Were all these ghosts your friends?" she asked.

"Yeah." Toon Lyds smiled, starting to point the out. "That's Jaq, Ginger, and that's . . . that's BJ."

Toon lyds paused as she pointed at a picture of Her and BJ, they were smiling in the photo . . . . they were happy . . . . best friends.

Barb sighed as she wached Toon Lyds slowly close the book, Toon Lyds looked at the ground quietly.

Adam looked up from looking around,  
"Hate to say it, but we should split up."

This earned a scowl from Beetle and an eye roll from Lydia.

"This is like horror movie 101, you never split up, this is how people get killed." Lydia pointed out, crossing her arms.

Adam sighed,  
"Well this isn't some sort of movie or book, besides if we split up correctly, we won't get killed."

"Fine, well then I'm going with Beej." Lydia muttered, moving to stand next to her corrupted friend.

Barb shrugged,  
"I'll go with Adam. Toon Lydia, you're going with Beetle." 

"Hold up, you're sending me to search through this place with a fucking kid?!" Beetle snapped in slight annoyance and disbelief.

Barb rolled her eyes,  
"Look, between you and Beej. You're the only one who killed several corruptions, so she'll be safer with you."

Beetle let out a bark of a laugh,  
"Yeah right, 'safer with me' what kind of shit are you smoking?"

Barb scoffed,  
"The kinda shit that will make me Stab You if you don't stop your bitching!" 

"FINE! I'll take the kid, Jeez." Beetle scoffed.

Barb Nodded before setting off with Adam,   
"That's what I thought."

Lydia left with Corrupt Beej following carefully behind her.

Beetle rolled his eyes, grabbing Toon Lyds wrist and started walking down one of the hallways. Despite him holding her wrist, Toon Lydia still had a little trouble keeping up with him, he seemed to be taller than the first time they had met, must be why he is walking faster.  
Toon Lyds looked up at Beetle as she held onto the scrapbook tightly with her free hand and arm. 

"You're kinda crushing my wrist." Toon Lydia muttered.

Beetle let go of her wrist, scoffing, not even looking at her. Toon Lyds sighed, opening the scrapbook in her hands, flipping through it as they walked.

"Why do you even have that?" Beetle muttered, glancing down at her.

"It's a scrapbook. It's filled with memories, Why wouldn't I carry it around?" Toon Lydia said, glancing down at the photographs on the pages.

Beetle glanced down at the book for a minute before continuing to stalk down the halls with her following him.  
"So this friend of yours, BJ. Was he a social type or something? cause you have quite a few photos in that thing."

Toon Lyds shook her head,   
"I guess you could say that, but he didn't have many friends. I was obsessed with taking photos." 

"So you took all of those pictures?" Beetle asked.

"Yep, BJ got me the camera so I could take pictures of him and everyone else. Cause I can't take pictures of him with my normal camera." Toon Lyds explained.

Beetle was slightly annoyed at being told something he already knew, but he didn't say anything, sometimes you could choose not to be a dick.

"Yknow It's really weird, they gave me a nickname so I wouldn't get confused, but we never gave you one." Toon Lyds pointed out.

Beetle rolled his eyes,  
"I don't need a nickname, yknow." he said with a slight hint of sass.

"I know, but it's nice to not be confused." Toon Lyds pointed out. "You kinda look like my BJ, and also sorta like some sort of horror movie character . . . hmmmm, how about 'Movie'?" 

Beetle looked unimpressed by the lazy childish nickname.  
"I'm fine with just Beetle-"

Toon Lyds shook her head,  
"Nope! you're Movie now, or at least to me." She said with a small smile.

Movie Rolled his eyes,  
"Whatever . . ." He didn't like the nickname, but didn't find it to be a big deal, once this whole thing was over, he wouldn't have to deal with that stupid nickname, or these idiots.

Movie glanced down at Toon Lyds to find she had started looking through the scrapbook again.  
"So, this guy- BJ, Can you tell me about that loser?" He asked, he could at least make small talk to make this whole 'searching' thing alot less boring. Besides, the topic seemed to peak his interest.

Toon Lyds shrugged,  
"Well, He looked alot like you, and he was only a head taller than me-"

-"Shorty." Movie smirked under his breath as Toon Lydia continued.

"I actually have a picture in here of him." Toon Lyds muttered flicking through the pages in her scrapbook before finding a good picture. "See."

Movie Glanced down and looked at the picture of the grayish-purple skinned demon, He looked so happy in the photograph, Smiling with greenish-yellow sharp, jagged teeth. Toon Lyds was also in the photograph, she was smiling too. Seeing Her and her little friend in the photograph only showed how the both of them were from different worlds but seemed to come from similar places.

Movie looked over at Toon Lyds, she looked at the photograph with a sense of sad nostalgia. She closed the scrapbook quickly and looked back at the ground before she continued walking. Movie hadn't noticed they'd stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
Toon Lyds kept walking and Movie Quickly caught up with her in a few swift steps, 

"So, you and your little friend, you two were close, right?" Movie muttered, in a rushed attempt to keep a conversation.

Toon Lyds Paused,  
"Very." she said quietly.

"W-Well . . ." Movie stuttered, trying to find something to say. "Can you tell me about him, what was he like?"

Toon Lyds looked up at him, Her big brown eyes looked up at him curiously.  
"You wanna know?" She asked, confused.

Movie gave a combo of a shrug and nod.  
"Yeah, why not?" He muttered. "I mean you said you two were close, so I bet you have all sorts of dirt on him." Movie pointed out jokingly.

Toon Lyds snickered at that.  
"I guess you could say that." She muttered.

"Well, and you said that stupid book is full of 'memories' I'm sure one or two of them are interesting." Movie muttered.

"Well I didn't get to photograph many of the interesting ones, but I got a few." She said, smiling as she flipped through the scrapbook.


	33. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back In the musicalverse, Charles and Delia seem to have relized the absence of quite a few residents

"LYDIA?! WE'RE BACK!" Delia called throughout the house as she dragged her suitcase inside.

There was no response to her announcement, not even the Maitlands coming down to politely say hello, or Beej coming down to dramatically say how long they've been gone.

"LYDIA!?" Charles called as he dragged his suitcase upstairs, Going down the hall to knock on his daughter's door.

There was still no response from anything as Charles and Delia continued looking around the house.

"BARBARA!? ADAM!? LAWRENCE!?" Delia kept calling as she dropped off the suitcase in her and Charles's room before continuing back into the hallway.

Charles had ditched his suitcase in the hallway and opened Lydia's door, finding her room empty. Clothes were strewn across her floor along with normal teenage clutter, Her Camera was oddly left on her bed, seemingly abandoned if she had left in a hurry.

Panic filled Charles's veins as he left the room and looked around the house almost in a determined rush.

"LYDIA!?" He Called as he went down the hall, searching for any of the ghostly inhabitants and his daughter. "LYDIA SOPHIA DEETZ!?"

Delia started her own frantic search, checking all the rooms, even Broomclosets in hope of maybe finding the green-haired Demon. She even had tried summoning the demon, but calling his name three times in a row did nothing. Something happened, something is or has went wrong.

"BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE!?!" Charles called out.

Delia followed the sound of Charles's voice and found him in the living room just as he was about to try calling their resident demon again.

"It's not gonna work, I tried calling him a few minutes ago." Delia said as she walked up to him.

Charles sighed and looked at the ground before glancing up at Del.  
"Where could they have dissapeared to?" 

Delia shook her head,  
"I don't know, but something must've happened. Remember those people we saw as we drove up here?"

Charles thought about it for a second before looking up at her again.  
"They weren't alive, where they?" 

"They were definatly ghosts, so something must be going on. Did you check the attic?" Delia asked.

Charles shook his head.  
"I thought you did."

Charles and Del looked at eachother for a minute before they both rushed upstairs and to the attic, Charles threw open the door and practically ran into the room, looking around as if he hoped one of the ghostly residents would show up out of thin air and tell them everything was fine.

Delia Noticed the candles and some of her crystals that where arranged on the floor with the candles. She then noticed the Handbook, left open on a certain page. Del picked it up and started looking it over. 

Rituals, get in the netherworld in case of emergency, all of these and similar things were on the page, showing how to preform the ritual to get in.

"Charles." Delia said hesitantly, "I think they might not even be in the same dimension anymore." 

Charles looked up at Delia nervously,  
"Please tell me you're joking."


	34. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it to the netherworld, finding a guide to the other side, and discovering the monsters that lurk.

Charles opened his eyes, for he had previously shut them tight when they had preformed the ritual. He looked over to find Delia standing next to him, She was holding the handbook which was held open slightly by barrettes she had clipped onto the pages to make them accessible. 

The Netherworld around them was empty with nobody around, everything looked like it was a dystopian painting or a zombie Apocalypse movie. Things were overgrown, broken, and or splattered with crimson or ink black.

"O-oh my god . . ." Delia muttered in horrified awe at the destruction that was around her, this for sure didn't happen for a reason.

Del glanced back at Charles who was still looking around horrified before looking back at her, he spoke heasitantly.

"W- we should try to find someone, try to find that death registry place, m-maybe somebody's there." Charles seemed more so trying to convince himself of what he said than giving a suggestion. 

Del Nodded and the two set off, Charles didn't know what the place looked like on the outside but he did remember the inside of the hallways and the waiting room. but how to Identify the building he didn't know, he only figured he should try to find that place that was vaugely familiar. But what was familiar? Why was it so quiet? Why was everything so broken?

A bird like screech ripped through the air, awaking Charles from his thoughts and breaking the silence. Del Looked around in panic, trying to find if she could see what made that noise. Charles only grabbed her arm and started running away from the noise, not wanting to know what made it. 

"Charles IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Del exclaimed as they ran.

Charles glanced behind them and saw the Red feathers and Green skin of whatever inhuman thing was following them. He didn't slow down as he kept running, trying to figure out where to go to throw the thing off their trail. 

He turned a corner and froze, staring at the dead end he cornered himself into. He turned around to look at the Corrupted thing that crept twards him and Delia.

It was tall, looked bird like, and was covered in red feathers. It's Torso looked Female and humanoid, modest feathers covered everything except it's belly, which had 6 eyes that were lined up in groups of three on it's stomach, more eyes poked through the feathers on it's collarbone and neck. It's bird like legs seemed chopped up and segmented, cut clean through where the joints would meet, green skin showed on the lower legs that had no feathers. It's Arms where also segmented, but had the shape of featherless wings that met the ground and seemed to be used to keep it's balance using the featherless tips to touch the ground. It's face was far from human, seemingly having no eyes and completely covered in feathers except it's green beak.

Charles and Del remained frozen as they had their backs to the wall, staring at the thing in front of them.

The Corrupted thing seemed curious, tilting it's head to the side as the eyes on it's stomach and collarbone blinked at them. It made Bird like noises as it stared at them, chirping and clicking as if it were trying to say something.

Charles furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked at it, then noticed the sash that was hanging on it's shoulder to halfway down it's waist.

"Miss Argentina." Charles muttered reading what was on the sash to himself.

He glanced back up at the thing as it hit him.  
"It's you . . . . that dead lady from the waiting room . . ."

Corrupt Miss Argentina chirped at him almost as if to say 'took you long enough'.

"Are you . . . . er- Okay?" Charles asked, heasitantly walking towards her. 

Corrupt Tina rolled her many eyes at that, giving an odd clicking sound in response.

Delia took a few steps forward.  
"Can you help us? We're looking for someone."

Corrupt Argentina tilted her head to the side and made almost a confused chirp, almost asking 'who'

"My daughter, she's about this tall, has short black hair, and wears all black, have you seen her?" Charles explained.

Corrupt Tina thought about it for a minute before making a happier chirping noise.

"You have?" Del asked, relieved.

Corrupted Miss Argentina gave a curt nod.

"Can you bring us to her?" Del asked, hopeful.

Corrupt Tina gave a quick chirp before walking away, Del took charles's hand and started following her.

The three of them walked through the empty city, Charles still had a ton of questions. What had happened here? What happened to Miss Argentina? Where was everyone else? Was Lydia Okay?

**"Dad . . . ."**

Charles froze and looked up.  
"Lydia?" He muttered, looking up.

Del looked at him confused.  
"Charles what are you?-"

**"Dad? Where are you? . . . ."**

Delia looked around nervously,

"LYDIA!?" she called.

**"Where are you? Please . . . Please Help me!" **

Charles turned to run towards the voice but Corrupt Argentina grabbed his collar in her Beak, holding him Back.

"Let go of me! Let Go you fucking feather duster!" He cursed.

**"DAD!? . . . ."**

"LYDIA!" Charles called as he tried to get free.

Delia ran towards 'Lydia's' voice, leaving Charles and Corrupt Argentina behind.

"LYDIA WHERE ARE YOU!?" She called out.

**"OVER HERE! HURRY!"**

Del kept following the sound stopping when she found herself somewhere she couldn't recognize, or even know. Hell, she didn't even know where anything was.

She could hear scuttling footsteps, and turned around to find nothing.

"Lydia? Lydia where are you!?"

**"Right . . . Here . . . ."**

Delia froze, noticing the voice sounding more unatural. Then more footsteps, slower this time . . . much slower . . . stalking her.

She turned around heasitantly, finding herself looking at another corrupted creature of sorts. It was tall with four spider-like legs, the top half of it still looked kinda like a person with greyish-purple skin, a hole through it's chest, and very long arms with red-tipped claws. It's face was unsettling, just empty voids for eyes and an empty void of a smile, both dripped black gunk. A black and white striped jacket acted as a beetle-like shell. 

It staired back at her.

"Oh . . . my God." Delia breathed, backing away from the corrupt thing that had lured her away.

It only stared back at her, a low growl coming from it's vocal cords as it stalked closer.

Delia didn't heasitate to sprint away, kicking off her heels as she ran, not looking back as she could hear it right behind her.

"CHARLES!?" She called deperately.

"DELIA!?" 

Del could hear him, she went to call out again.

"CHARLES- AGH!" She tripped as she felt a hand close around her ankle, she looked back to find the corrupted that had lured her away. 

It's clawed hand tightened it's grip around her ankle as she had started to struggle. It forceably dragged her backwards, It's claws dug into her ankle as it dragged her.

"CHARLES! PLEASE GOD, CHARLES HELP ME! CHARLES!" Delia called out in panic and deperation.

A bird like screech ripped through the air, the corruption that was dragging her froze, and almost immedeatly let go of her ankle. It took a few steps back before quickly scuttling away.

It was completely silent for a second before she could hear him.

"DELIA!?"

Del didn't move, only pulling her knees to her chest as she stared at where the noise came from, a feeling of uncertanty gripped her before she heard familiar footsteps.

"DELIA WHERE ARE YOU!?" 

It really was him, Del stood up heasitatntly and followed his voice.

"CHARLES!?"

"Oh, Delia thank god." Charles ran twards her, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay, what happened!?" 

"I'm Okay." Del said pulling away. "It was another corrupted thing, it could change it's voice, and it kinda dragged me a bit. But I'm okay."

Corrupt Argentina approached them, making chirps of consern as she tilted her head at Delia.

"She's fine." Charles said, glancing up at the corrupt ghost. "We should definatly stick together, and add not following voices to the list." He sighed, pausing for a second. 

"Let's just . . . try and find Lydia, and try not to run into any more of these things."


	35. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited

The wind blew sand across the vancant desert like area they walked across. It was rather warm despite there being no visable sun in the Orangish-red sky.  
Charles Carried his Jacket under his Arm as He and Delia followed corrupt Argentina Across the vancant Landscape.

Delia looked out into the herison, she could see something coming towards them.  
"Charles," She said, grabbing his attention. "Charles, Look."

Charles looked up and could also see whatever it was coming closer in the distance. He squinted, he couldn't make out many details, he could just see something that was black and white that appeared blurry in the distance, he thought he could see something on it's back asif someone or something was riding it.

Charles looked away and glanced up at Corrupt Argentina nervously, however she didn't seem worried about it at all, almost like she knew who it was.

Corrupt Tina tilted her head upward Letting out a Bird Like screech like she had done Back at the run in with the other corruption. However this screech seemed more welcoming in a way, almost beconing whatever it was in the distance to come closer.

A slight feeling of dread washed over Charles as he could see whatever it was in the distance coming closer at a faster pace. He trusted Corrupt Argentina, but He didn't trust whatever was approaching.

As it came closer however, Charles could pick out more details of what it was. He was right about it being Black and white as he could make out the stripes on the crorruption's body aswell as green fur from where he was standing. He was also right about someting riding it, for he could make out two people riding on the creature's back. One was harder to make out, but the other Looked like a blurry black dot with a pale face. 

As the corruption bounded closer to them, Delia and Charles Made out more details of the people on corruption's back. 

Charles's eyes widened in relization when he could clearly see who was on the corruption's Back.  
"Lydia . . . ?"

"DAD!?" She called as she too had finally gotten a better look at him as she approached

"LYDIA!?" Charles Exclaimed as He started running towards them.

"DAD!" She called out happily as the corruption she was riding slowed down as it approached, eventually Lydia got off The Corruptions back and ran towards her Father.

Charles opened his arms as Lydia ran into them, Both of them intertwined in a tight Bear hug.

"Thank God you're okay." Charles Breathed as he heald onto Lydia tightly

Lydia pulled away.  
"What're you doing here? How did you get in?"

"What am I doing here? What're you doing here, I thought you died!" Charles said in a slight scolding tone.

Lydia sighed,  
"I know, I know." she sighed, "I just didn't want to leave Beej Alone, he practically disapeared off the face of the earth, so me, Adam, and Barb found a way in, we kinda been here ever since."

Charles Sighed, shaking his head.  
"I'm just glad your okay."

"Soooo, who the fuck are you?"

Charles looked up to see the other person who had been riding on the Corruption's back. It was a man as white as a sheet, moss was in patches on his face, and he had three yellow eyes, one of which was positioned under one of his normal eyes. His hair was a mix of white, blond, and green and was rather messy with a pulled back hairline. He wore a White dress shirt that was stained with blood and dirt, with black and white striped suit pants that were stained with dirt and sand at the knees, and black combat boots.

This man was clearly a ghost and seemed to have caught whatever infection plauged the netherworld, for dark spikes had grown from his back and shoulders, Sharp bug like arms judded out from under his ribcage. Two spikes were positioned on his head that looked like horns of some sort, and had a pincer like claw that poked out on his jaw. All this wasn't even mentioning how he was almost half a foot taller than Charles.

Charles kept a hand clamped tightly on Lydia's shoulder as he looked up at the mid corrupt ghost cautiously.

Lydia crossed her arms as she looked up at the ghost.  
"Chill out Movie, He's just my Dad and that's Delia. Yknow the people who me And the other two talked about."

Movie scoffed,  
"Fan-Fucking-tastic, more losers that we're gonna be stuck with."

"Oh, don't be like that you prick." Lydia muttered crossing her arms at him.

Movie only rolled his eyes.  
"You're lucky, they're standing right there yknow. Cause Imma bout ready to backhand the shit outta you." 

"You won't, Barb would stab you if a hair was out of place on my head." Lydia muttered.

"Wait a minute, Barb's here?" Delia asked,"Is Adam here too? Is Beej?"

"Well, Grass-top is right here." Movie said, pointing at the Corruption with green fur and black and white stripes. "And Adam and Barb are back at the roadhouse."

Charles looked at the Corruption Movie had referred to as Beej.  
"What happened to him?" Charles asked.

"He got corrupted." Movie explained. "He's still all together in head, if you already couldn't tell you dumb fuck."

"Corrupted?" Charles asked, confused.

"We'll explain everything on the way back." Lydia said. "You guys gonna ride with us or are you walking."

"We'll ride." Delia said, patting Corrupt Beej's head. "Will He be able to carry all of us?"

"Can you do that Beej?" Lydia asked the corruption, earning an enthusiastic response as if to say he'd try.

Lydia Climbed onto the corruptions Back with Movie following suit, Charles and Delia climbed on aswell and they were off across the Barren wasteland with Corrupt Argentina following close behind them.

The ride was silent for a few minutes Before Delia spoke up.  
"So, what happened here, what's corruption?"

"Think of it like a Zombie Infection that goes after ghosts and stuff. Basically makes em into things like Beej here, or Argentina. Most of em will kill ya, but Beej Here and that other one are pretty harmless since they kept their memories." Movie explained.

"Well, What caused it?" Charles asked.

"Asking alot of questions aren't you." Movie said rolling his eyes, "It was caused by the lost souls room breaking open and a bunch of lost souls getting out and latchin onto hosts. I was right in the waiting room when it happened, it was fuckin nasty, leave it to exorcised souls to play dirty."

Charles processed Movie's words as Delia spoke.  
"Where are we going?"

"Down to the Ghost town, The Roadhouse to be exsact. After a few run-ins with corruptions in the City we went down here, Toon Lyds said the place was abandoned, so next to no corruptions there."

Charles Furrowed his brows,  
"Who's Toon Lyds?"

"That's just her nickname, you'll meet her when we get there." Lydia said, looking out into the herision, searching for the blurry dot of the ghost town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this Chapter is a day late, I got distracted on organizing plotpoints and the overall timeline and events, But I'm back on schedule now. Gonna post a new chapter every weekend.


	36. Logdate_ 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New survivors and sadboi hours

Lydia pushed open the doors of the Roadhouse,  
"Back already?- . . . Oh my god, Charles?! Delia?" Barb immeadiatly dropped the box she was holding and rushed to them.

"What are you doing here?! How did you even get in?" Barb asked frantically, before she noticed the handbook that Delia still heald tightly.

"Me and Adam's Handbook . . . you found it, us and Lydia accedently left it behind when we left, lucky you brought it with you though." Barbara said.

Delia handed Barbara the handbook, Barb glanced up at Corrupt Tina behind them.

"Who's that?"

Charles spoke,  
"Oh That's-"

"Tina, Miss Argetina." Movie interupted, earning a glare from Charles. "Don't give me that look, I used to know her too."

Delia looked At Barb, changing the subject.  
"How long have you guys been here? What's the mask for?" She asked, pointing at Barb's surgon-like mask.

"Ever since you guys left, We moved locations while we were here though, we used to be in the City, but we moved to stay away from corruptions." Barb explained. "The mask is to keep me and Adam from getting infected, You're alive so you guys shouldn't have a problem."

Del Nodded,  
"I know what you mean about those corrupt things, I neerly got caught by this weird thing in a striped jacket with spider legs." Delia said, "Lucky Tina was there, or I would've been dead."

Barb nodded,  
"I know the one you're talking about, We ran into him pretty early on and had to run in order to get Toon Lydia out of there."

Charles furrowed his brows,  
"Who is Toon Lydia?"

"We should probably do a group introduction then." Barb said. "cause two of us our new additions to the group."

"Clearly." Charles muttered, eyeing Movie cautously in is peripheral.

Movie silently flipped him the finger as he leaned against the wall before he turned to Barb.  
"So where's the nerd at?"

"He and Toon Lyds are off Looking around, trying to find something useful, in this place." Barbara explained.

"Well, we didn't necissarily find anything useful. maybe a few knives or a bat here and there but not much." Adam said walking down the main staircase with Toon Lyds following him, stopping as soon as he saw Charles and Delia.

Barb noticed his pause,  
"They got here using the handbook, we must've left it open when be left." 

Adam nodded heasitantly,  
"I see." He muttered as he continued down the stairs. Toon Lyds following him, she seemed a bit more enthusiatic about the new survivors. 

Barb looked back at Charles,  
"Well I guess you already know Movie, So that's Toon Lyds." Barb said pointing to the short 12 year old in the poorly stitched back together poncho. "Toon Lyds, This is Charles and Delia."

Charles nodded, accepting the information. Delia waved politely at her, and Toon Lyds gave a quiet "Hi" as she kept her eyes to the ground, seemingly less happy about the survivors than she did previously.

Delia looked from Movie to Toon Lyds.  
"So, if you don't mind me asking. Where did you find them?"

"We found Toon Lyds when we saved her from her friend that got corrupted, brought her back to camp and she joined the crew. We gave her the nickname Toon because me and her have the same name." Lydia explained. "Toon Lyds actually found Movie while me, her, and Beej were out trying to find something useful to bring back to camp. She found him hiding from us aparrently, we brought him back to camp and he's been with us ever since."

Delia Nodded accepting the Response, While Charles Started to question it further.

Meanwhile Toon Lyds wasn't paying that much attention, she kept her eyes to the ground, carefully slinking away from the conversation. She didn't seem too happy about the new survivors as she quitely slinked up the stairs, Keeping her eyes to the ground.  
Movie glanced up, not looking worried or concerned, just that cold look he kept on his face like always. Whatching Toon Lyds leave the convo, he didn't really make an attempt to follow, but he whatched her.

Toon Lyds was now on the second floor, looking around for her prized possession. She wondered the halls for a few minutes, listening to the conversation downstairs get fainter and fainter.

She finally found it, right where she left it, the Scrapbook she left on the random bookshelf. She picked it up, opening it up as she sat on the floor against the wall. Looking over the pictures of past happy faces. Running a finger over the page, looking at the faces of people that where long gone, and best friends . . . . Pictures of Her and BJ grinning up at her made her eyes start to overflow, Droplets of salt ran down her face and dripped onto the page. 

Toon Lyds pulled the scrapbook and her knees to her chest, squeazing her eyes shut and burying her face in her knees. She kept quiet the best she could, maybe a breath or two escaping. She wanted someone, she wanted a best friend, her bfffff forever, she wanted to go home, back in time maybe, she wanted her parents, her own Charles and Delia, she just wanted-

"Mental breakdown central huh?"

Toon Lyds looked up to see the Rather tall Movie he was leaning against the oppisate wall, looking down at her with his yellow eyes.

"What do you want?" Toon Lyds said forcably, giving an unintental glare.

Movie shrugged,  
"They're all boring down there, you seem to have alot more you could say though-"

"Just, Leave me alone." Toon Lyds said in a much harsher tone.

Movie glared.  
"Don't-"

"JUST GO AWAY YOU FREAK!" Toon lyds snapped, standing up, glaring at the much taller mid corrupt ghost.

Movie Glared at her, Making her almost immeadiatly back track.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean it I swear, j-just-" She said fearfully, backing against the wall she had been sitting against earlier.

"Sit." Movie Muttered.

Toon Lyds, sat down on the ground where she stood, expecting the worst. Only to be suprised when Movie sat down across from her. They just looked at eachother for a moment, before Movie spoke.

"You're just mad aren't you? this whole situation just pisses you off doesn't it?" He muttered.

Toon Lydia stayed silent, only looking back at him nervously.

Movie sighed,  
"C'mon, something's up, talk to your favourite Mid- Corrupt Ghost." He muttered, making an attempt at humor.

Toon Lyds stayed silent for a minute.  
"How come nobody's looking for me?"

Movie looked confused,  
"What?"

Lydia Looked at the ground,  
"The new guys, They just . . . remind me of some people on the surface. They came all the way here to find the others, but nobody tried to find me . . . They probably think I'm dead or something, not to mention anyone knows about down here, I'm probably just overreacting-"

"No, you're not." 

"Huh?" Toon Lyds said looking up at movie in slight confusion.

"I said you're not overreacting. Look, Imma be real with you. The cliffnotes of your story from what I've gathered is: You were just chillin with your little friend when this bullshit happened, All your friends are gone and corrupted, your little friend corrupted right in front of you, you ran into these loseres that technically took you in, Then you had to deal with me and my bullshit once I showed up, you also almost got killed like twice, not to mention by now you're a little homesick. And how old are you? 10? yeah, this is alot of shit happening to a fucking fetus who hasn't hit their growth spurt." Movie scoffed. "My point is, Bad shit is happening and there's nothing either of us can do about it, you honest as I can be to god didn't deserve it. And if I where you but less composed, I'd be losing my damn shit."

Toon Lyds thought about it for a minute.  
"I- You're right."

Movie furrowed his brows.  
"I am?"

"Yeah, I mean, alot has happened, and it's not like either of us deserved this." Toon Lyds muttered.

Movie smirked, ruffling her hair as he stood up.  
"Don't go warping my words, spidersona reject. I said you didn't deserve it, I never said anything about me."

"But you didn't," Toon Lyds protested as Movie walked away from her.

There wasn't a response from him, he only shook his head in an almost disagreeing manner.


	37. Logdate_18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone without supervision leads to short fuses.

Charles poured gasoline into the Green fire in the fireplace. Whatching the flames brighten into almost a highlighter yellow before calming down to their previous toxic green.

"Don't overdo it, chuck. Might burn the place down." Movie Scoffed, throwing himself onto the old couch, sitting awkwardly on it cause of his height.

"Don't be a prick." Lydia scoffed, leaning against Corrupt Argentina. The corruption had currently awkwardly crossed it's bird like legs on the floor, Toon Lyds in her lap, and Lydia leaning on her shoulder.

Charles didn't respond to either of them, he only sat by the fireplace, shooting an un noticed glare at movie.

Movie only leaned back on the couch and looked at his now clawed hand. Was he always missing that finger? He chose to ignore it and threw his arm back with a sigh.  
"I kinda wish I kept my Jacket, left my nail file in there." 

Charles raised an eyebrow.  
"what'd you even need that for?"

Movie rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look at him.

"To sacrifice your wife to Cthulhu- It's for my nails stupid!" He snapped, slumping back down into the couch cushions. "Like don't get me wrong, these claws are flashy, but they're a little inconvenient for my taste."

Corrupt Argentina turned her head at him almost saying 'you're the one to complain'

"Don't give me that look, feathers. I know what your thinkin, I know you too well." Movie Scoffed, sitting up to look at Corrupt Tina.

"Know her too well huh? You say that like you guys used to be friends." Lydia muttered.

"Well, I wouldn't call us 'friends'. . ." Movie muttered, slouching back onto the couch again.

Charles looked up at the mid corrupt Ghost, his brows furrowed.  
"How did you know her?"

Movie shrugged,  
"Well, we used to be coworkers awhile back, granted I was part of Juno's department while she was running inbetween the two-"

"You knew Juno!?" Lydia asked, surprised.

"I knew one of them, which one are you referring to?" Movie asked.

"Wait there are two of them?!" Charles asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, their sisters, didn't you- oh wait you wouldn't know, since you're just a breather and all." Movie said condescendingly.

Charles Rolled his eyes at Movie's tone.

It was silent for a few minutes before Toon Lyds spoke up.

"Who's Juno?"

"Well, as I said there are two of em, Sisters that run the two different departments of Death Registry Juno Shaggoth and Juno Sidney. I was with Juno Sidney, apparently she was the better of the two, but she was still insufferable. I never met the other Juno though, but we could always hear her yellin and bitchin from the other side of the building." Movie Explained.

"huh," Lydia muttered, finding the info interesting. "So Your Juno would be Beej's Aunt?"

"I guess- wait . . . WHAT!?" Movie shot up, sitting up and looking at Lydia with a look of shock and confusion.

"Yeah, You said that Your Juno's Sister is Juno Shaggoth, Juno Shaggoth is Beej's Bitch of a mom. So the other Juno would be his aunt. And you didn't know?" Lydia asked

Movie narrowed his eyes at her,  
"No, I didn't know, and It's not like It matters anymore, with things the way they are."

Lydia crossed her arms,  
"I only Asked a question, i didn't ask for you to be a prick."

Movie glared,  
"I'm not a prick." He growled, standing up to tower over her.

"Yes you are, This entire time I've known you, you've just been snapping at practically everyone." Lydia said standing up to return the glare, Toon Lyds grabbed her sleeve and gave it a gentle tug, however Lydia didn't break eye contact with the mid corrupt ghost.

Movie could think of a million different things he could do right now, but he didn't do any of them, he stayed silent and stared Lydia down, bitterly.

"You wanna know what happened last time I got involved with someone like your lot?" Movie Muttered Bitterly. "I got eaten by a sandworm, The whole reason I'm down here is because of people like you and their stupid friends."

Charles stood up,  
"Then why are you blaming us?" He snapped, "We did nothing to you."

"It Doesn't make a difference." Movie growled, using what self control he had to keep from strangling both of them.

"Why doesn't it, all we've been doing is helping you, and you've given us dirt!" Lydia snapped, she sighed. "Maybe Adam was right, We should've just ditched you back then."

Movie Growled quietly, narrowing his eyes in a cold look.  
"Maybe you should've, You really Fucking should've."

Movie turned away from them, Quickly disappearing up the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Lydia yelled after him, only to get no response. 

"Jackass" She muttered under her breath.

"Language," Charles said sternly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Juno Sidney? Well Sylvia Sidney played Juno in the 1988 Beetlejuice, so It's kinda a lil easter egg For Movie Juno's Last name to be Sidney.  
Hope you liked this chapter.


	38. Logdate_19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitterness, Snapping, and Admiting

Toon Lyds Crept through the halls quietly, she didn't know where he was, but she was almost looking him if she had to be honest.

"What're you doing up here?" 

Toon Lyds neerly jumped out of her skin before she turned around to face the tall mid corrupt ghost.

"H-hey-"

"What do you want!?" Movie snapped.

Toon Lyds flinched at his tone.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you-"

"Well there's nothing to talk about." Movie growled, interrupting her.

Toon Lyds Crossed her arms,  
"Why won't you let me speak?" She said annoyed.

"Why should I? You're just a dumb kid." Movie scoffed.

"Cause I'm your Friend!" Toon Lyds snapped.

Movie Stayed silent, narrowing his eyes at her.  
"What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull, Shorty?" He growled.

Toon Lyds looked hurt and confused,  
"Wh-what?" 

"I know this game, And I'm good at playing it. You use the friend card to try and lower my defenses so you can get the info and use it against me later!" Movie snapped. "You Aren't slick, and you're not even clever."

"No I'm not!" Toon Lyds Snapped looking hurt. "I'm trying to be nice! I don't want your stupid info! Lydia was right! You are a PRICK!-"

Movie cut her off, grabbing Toon Lyds's wrist roughly, keeping a tight grip on it.

"Yes, I am a prick. Why are you fucking surprised? I'm not some fucking saint, nor will I ever be, not to you and not to anyone else." Movie spoke through gritted teeth as Toon Lyds struggled against his grip. Movie continued speaking. "You wanna know something real sick? I could probably kill ya right now, there are plenty ways I could do it-"

"LET GO OF ME!" Toon Lyds demanded, looking up at him terrified.

Movie stared at her for a second before he seemed to rather begrudgingly let go of her.

Toon Lyds rubbed her sore wrist and looked up at Movie for a second.  
"Lydia was right we should've left-" 

"Get the fuck outta my sight." Movie growled, cutting her off.

Toon Lyds looked hurt and glared at him before she scrambled off down the hall, Movie could hear her footsteps dissapear down the stairs as she got further and further away.

Movie Glared after where she had gone,  
"You really should've kid, you really fuckin should've, you really shouldn't have looked in to begin with" 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a few days it didn't take long for the group to notice Movie gone, and after what Toon Lyds told them, they were heasitant to look for him, Worried that if they did It'd cause a simmilair outburst and outcome.

"He couldn't have gone far." Barb muttered as she and 4 others walked down the empty dirt road.

Lydia shrugged and leaned into corrupt Beej's mane as she rode on his back.  
"Well, he's been Mid corrupt for awhile, so I wouldn't doubt that he corrupted and ran away-"

Toon Lyds shook her head,  
"No he couldn't have gotten Corrupted! I would've been able to tell . . . Wouldn't I?" 

Delia shrugged,  
"Well, we can't rule either out as an option, but we gotta stay positve."

Lydia let out a groan at Delia's words,  
"Positve my ass-"

"Language!" Barb snapped.

Lydia crossed her arms and scoffed.

The group of 5 walked down the middle of the Dirt road, not noticing that someone was currently whatching them, his yellow eyes whatched them closely as he crept over the roofs.

"Did you guys see that?" Toon Lyds asked glancing up at the roof.

Delia Turned to her confused.  
"See what."

_"Just me."_

The Group looked up at one of the roofs on the oppisate side of the dirt road, Movie sat on the crook of the porches Roof, looking down at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lydia asked annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Movie challenged.

"Looking for you." Barb scoffed. "You just ran off."

"And?" Movie scoffed, "Why would it concern you? MCR wannabe wanted me gone anyway, and so did spidersona reject, believe me when I say: I did you fuckers a favor." 

Lydia rolled her eyes,  
"Why does it bother you so much anyway! You're the one who snapped first, Practically blaming us for getting eaten by a sandworm-"

"I never said I was blaming you losers! I only said The last time I got caught up with people like you I got eaten BY A FUCKING SANDWORM!" Movie snapped bitterly.

Delia flinched at his tone,  
"How on earth did you get eaten by a sandworm?"

"Lemme Tell you something Argentina wannabe, Before this whole mess I was A Bio-Exorcist, All I wanted was to be in the real world that's all. So I tried to marry this kid, _I Wasn't even gonna fuck her or anything_, But oh everyone's makin a ruckus over nothing. But then Some little bitch came in through the roof and killed me with a fuckin sandworm!" Movie snapped, crossing his Arms and leaning back onto the roof. "I fuckin hate em, Those freaks are the whole reason I'm down here, they're the reason I'm infected and look like _THIS!_" 

Barb Crossed her arms,  
"You deserved it, 'wasn't gonna fuck her' Making yourself sound like a creep-"

Movie snapped up,  
"Listen, All I wanted was to get married, ditch, and cause my own mayhem elsewhere. _That's fuckin IT!_"

Everyone remained silent for a second as he began pacing on the roof.

"Well, if you hated them so much why did you come join our group if we're just like them?" Lydia scoffed.

Movie growled  
"Because I was _ALONE!_ okay? Corruption hit and when I woke up I was _Alone._ I almost died again twice and I was _alone_, I stayed in that back room for days and I was fucking _alone_, okay? I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF BEING ALONE AND FEELING I WOULD GET KILLED AT ANY MOMENT!"

Everyone remained silent for a moment.

"So you were lonely." Barb said.

Movie scoffed,  
"No, I wasn't. I was just sick of being-"

"That's what _loneliness_ is, Movie." Barb interjected.

Movie went silent for a moment, his look softened but he was still clearly bitter.

Barb scoffed,  
"Just come back to the roadhouse, let's just move on and forget about this, and keep going."


	39. Logdate_20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering new info and making plans

Barb opened the the doors to the roadhouse.

"Did you find him?" Adam asked.

"Yep" Barb Muttered, "What've you three been doing?"

Adam shrugged,  
"Well Tina's been looking over our shoulders while Me and Charles been looking through the handbook, we think we might've found something."

"Really?" Lydia asked as the rest of the group filtered into the roadhouse.

"Well, we found out a few things, each sorta bled into eachother, yknow." Adam Explained.

Movie sighed, gesturing for Adam to go on  
"Which is?"

"Well, first off we discovered the Netherworld is a Monarchy, Meaning there's royalty." Charles piped up from his spot on the couch.

Adam nodded,  
"We did some more digging into the handbook, discovering royalty was set apart by their healing abilities, it mentioned a healing foutain of sorts."

Toon Lyds's eyes widened,  
"A healing foutain?"

Adam Nodded,  
"Yeah, we can assume it's at the castle or something since it belongs to the royal family."

"So we go up there get cure Beej, movie, and Tina and find a way to GTFO?" Lydia asked,

"I guess that's our current plan." Charles said.

Toon Lyds lit up,  
"Maybe We'll be able to fix BJ too."

Barb sighed,  
"Well that'd be a little difficult since he's a hostile corruption, but we'll see what we can do when the time comes."

"We should also focus on trying to find a way out of here and getting to the world of the living, once we figure that out we'll be good as golden." Delia beamed.

"Thank God!" Movie exclaimed, "Believe me when I say I now hate both Sandworms and the Netherworld."

"I can second that statement." Toon Lyds said happily.

"Well, don't mind me being a third to that." Charles muttered as Movie shot him a glare for even daring to agree with him.

Adam Spoke,  
"Well we should focus on where we're going and how to get there, this could be a multiple day trip for all we know."

Barb nodded in agreement,  
"That's true."

"Well it's nothing a little more reserch won't fix." Charles said looking up at them.

"That's true." Barb agreed.

"Well let's get this overwith, and find a way to make it work." Adam said optimistically.

Barb nodded, smiling under her mask for the first time in awhile.  
"Let's find our way outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, So . . .  
Sorry about the last chaper being a few days late, and sorry if this seems like a dumb short filler chapter.   
The next chapter is gonna be mostly comprised of fight scenes and those are hard for me to write, so if the next chapter comes out a little late that's why.  
Thank you for bearing with me. <3
> 
> As of now I'd like to play a game of sorts while I work on the next chapter, You have to guess in the comments which characters will experience these events:  
-One character will get infected  
-Another will return  
-And a third will die
> 
> I'd love to see your guesses on who will experience these events in the comments, Love ya'll and stay safe during quarentine.


	40. Logdate_21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water corruption.

The group walked up the twisted path, it had been 4 days since they left the safty of the roadhouse behind, but they knew they were getting close to the castle they had read about.

Lydia and Toon Lyds rode on the back of Corrupt Musical, while Movie, Charles, and Delia walked beside them, the Maitlands and Corrupt Argentina lead the pack on the wisting path, a moat of dark murky water to the left of them.

For lack of a better word, Lydia was bored, They already have had the excited chatter of the possblity of getting out of here alive, but then they seemed to get the sparks of doubt, It had started when movie joked 'what if this was all for nothing', that planted the small seed of doubt. But it was clear that they had a chance and the group had at least something to believe in.

Lydia sighed, Thinking over the events of the trip didn't change the fact she was bored. She propped her face up on her elbow as she rode on her corrupted friends back. 

Humming seemed like a good way to pass the time however,

_<strike>"Shake, shake, shake, Senora,</strike>_

_<strike>Shake your body line"</strike>_

Lydia's humming only really filled the silence, but nobody minded the new distraction since the trip had been rather dull since the second day. Everyone else seemed to try and find their own form of mental entertaiment however, whether it was focusing on the path ahead, silently thinking of memories, they all had something going on inside their heads.

Adam's form of mental entertainment came from looking across the nearly barren landscape, dead plants of what was probably some royal garden ment they were getting close, so did the moat along the path. 

Adam stared at the moat for a second, he swore he could see something beneath the surface of the murky water. He moved closer to the moat as he walked, eventually finding himself staring deep into the moat again.

Then there it was again, the slightest flicker of movement beneath the water's surface made Adam pause and take a closer look.

It didn't take long to relize Adam was no longer by her side.

"Adam!" she called, looking back behind her to see her husband crouching down to get a closer look at the water.

Without warning Tenticals shot out of the lake and grabbed him yanking him in and forcing him into the water below.

Barbara rushed to the side of the moat along with Corrupt Beej and the two Lydias.  
Howver all anyone achieved in doing was whatching Adam get pulled under the water with a scream.

"HOLY SHIT! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Movie exclaimed in shock, setting off a panic for the rest of the group.

_"What're we gonna do!?"_

_"Is he really double-dead!?"_

_"OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!"_

_"One of us is gonna go in afer him right?!"_

Charles shook his head as he started to un-button his shirt.  
"That's it I'm going in-"

"Dad no-" Lydia pleaded.

Charles shook his head, only for Movie to grab him roughly by the arm, causing Charles to pause  
"Hold your motherfucking horses Chuck! Are you batshit insane!? Like, as much as I'd love to see you shirtless, You'll fucking die in there you dumb fuck!" Movie lectured.

Toon Lyds glanced down at the water as all of the debate happened, she could see something, something moving and approaching the surface of the water.  
"It's coming back!" She called, scrambling away from the edge of the water as the corruption emerged from the water.

It was huge, towering over the group as it surfaced. It looked almost like a kraken, only on the underside of it's tenticals weren't suction cups but millions of huminoid arms and hands, Millions of human-like eyes covered the tips of the tenticals.

"Oh, god. . ." Delia Breathed.

"Here's the plan: Can you guys keep it occupied so I can get up to it's head?" Barb asked, taking out her knives.

"Yeah, sure." lydia said, holding her picket fence spear close.

The kraken Corruption raised it's tenticals and brought them down onto the group. Everyone got out of the way, except Barb who stabbed her knives into the Corruption and started working her way up to the corruption's head.  
The Corruption tried to throw Barbara off, But Lydia Stabbed one of it's other tenticals with her picket fence spear, Turning the kraken like Corrupton's attention back to the group on the moat's muddy bank.

The Creature raised it's Tenical and brought it down in an attempt to crush the group, however they got out of the way before it made it's impact. The Arms and hands underneath the tenticals clawed at the ground trying to grab at the groups ankles.  
Corrupt Argentina took the chance to snap at the Arms trying to get at her segmented ankle, She caught one of the arms in her beak and yanked it right out of it's socket and then went back for another one. Charles joined her, although all he could do is blindly slice at the arms with the Pocket knife Adam had given him.

The Kraken flailed it's tenticals, trying to hit and grab any of the others while simultaneously trying to knock Barb off. Toon Lyds caught it's many eyes as she was just barely avoiding all the chaos. The Kraken raised it's tentical, the arms on the underside ready to grab her.

"FUCKIN MOVE SHORTY!" Movie scolded, grabbing Toon Lyds's arm roughly and tossed her out of the way. 

Movie then felt the Corruption's arms grabbing at his leg and hoisting him into the air, Movie thrashed as he felt the rest of the tentical close around him. Eventually he gave up on struggling and pulled his old spike trick, the jagged spikes judded out of his body and into the Kraken's flesh, causing it to let go of him as it screeched.

Movie felt air rush past his face as he ragdolled into the path below, Plummeting into the mud and rocks. A sharp pain tore through the back of his head almost right where his neck and head met, causing him to recoil immeadiatly, his Hands clasping the back of his head where he could feel something lodged in, and the warm mix of crimson and black that oozed through his fingers. His ears almost ringing as his eyes were shut tightly.

"Oh My God!" Delia exclaimed.

Movie could hear her bare feet slap across the mud as she rushed up to him, He could feel her reach under his arms and hoist him up seemingly dragging him away. He seethed in pain as Delia let go of him, letting him drop onto the dead grass.

"Oh god, Oh god." Delia muttered nervously.

"Is he okay!" Toon Lyds called as she approached.

Movie sat up, wincing

"I'm Fine, I'm-" He seethed,instinctively clasping his hands around the head wound as he felt blood and ink black trickle down the back of his neck.

"Holy shit." Delia gasped.

"It's not _that_ bad." Beetle muttered.

"You're fucking Bleeding!" Delia exclaimed, sighing. "Just let me take a look."

Beetle glared, 

"It's fine okay." 

"No It's not!" Delia exclaimed, grabbing Movie and forcing his hands away from the back of his head. 

"Oh god, this'll hurt, not gonna sugarcoat it." Delia muttered, spotting the jagged rock lodged in the back of his head.

"You're not gonna yank it out." Movie muttered shaking his head.

"I'm taking out." Delia muttered gripping the rock.

"You better fucking not." Beetle hissed.

The loud screaming string of curses that ensued Caught the Kraken's attention, allowing Barbara to make it up to it's head, She awkwardly balanced as she stabbed both of her knives into the Corruption's head, tearing one of them out and stabbed it back in digging it in deeper and deeper as she continued stabbing, a third time, a fourth time, a fifth time, six times.

Her hands were slick wit blood as she let go of both of her knives allowing herself to fall, Charles catching her luckily. 

Lydia jumped on corrupt Beej's back.

"Time for a cowboy sequal." She hissed as she and Beej set off.

Her Corrupt steed caught up speed as he ran, jumping and sending them closer to the Kraken's lowered head. Lydia raised her picket fence spear over her head thrusting it into the kraken's head. 

"MAKE WAY!" She called down to the others as she and Beej landed.

The group scattered as the Kraken fell and slumped over.

"Does Anyone have a knife!?" Barb exclaimed franitcally as she rushed over to the Kraken's corpse.

"I got it!" Movie called, staggering towards Barb and the defeated Kraken.

"Back up Blondie." He muttered raising his hand which now had a spike coming out of the middle of his palm.  
He approached the Dead corruption, heasitating on where to stab before plunging the spike into it's now exposed underside, he wiggled it around a bit before he felt something grab onto it. Movie gave a quick deep slice before reaching into the new hole.

Blood and other fluids oozed as he dug around, he suddenly felt a hand grasp his and he didn't heasitate to pull it out.

Adam fell out of newly sliced hole gasping for breath through his now slimy surgeon like mask.

"Adam!" Barb exclaimed pulling her clear ooze covered husband into a hug, However Adam seemed to only push her away. Barb looked at him with consern and worry.

"Adam, are you okay."

Adam's answer wasn't verbal, he seemed to be coughing, suddenly ripping off his mask as he gagged out the ink black substance.

The entire group was frozen in shock before Lydia spoke up.

"He's . . . Infected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Adam's the one who get's infected, Any Guesses on who'll return or die?


	41. Logdate_22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the castle, yet someone seems to be quarantined there.

The Group had finally reached the castle, It had taken forever to get through the gardens and now they were finally here.

The castle was huge, resembling something straight out of a Gothic Victorian era, yet also somehow keeping a whimsical nature to it. The drawbridge was up, the moat seperating them from the castle.

"There it is." Adam muttered, looking up at the castle in front of them. He had gained some darker splotches on his face since the garden.

"Yeah, but how're we supposed to get in?" Charles muttered.

"Beej can jump across." Lydia pointed out, earning an enthusiastic response from her Corrupt friend.

"Good point." Movie Muttered, looking at Corrupt Musical "Can you do us a solid?"

Corrupt musical gave a nod, running back a little ways before bounding forward getting a running start before jumping, he barely made it across the moat but he reached the other side.  
He went around behind the drawn up drawbridge, He knew there had to be a lever or pulley or something to get the bridge down to the others, that's if he could get it down while he was stuck like this.

Corrupt Musical quickly found the lever to let the bridge down, he reached his clawed talon-paws up and awkwardly clasped them around it and pulled it down.

Chains and pulleys moved and turned as the drawbridge lowered slowly. Allowing the others to come across, only to find bars that were lowered across the door.

"Now what?" Lydia muttered running a hand across the cage like bars.

"Well, either somebody quarantined themselves, or there's something being kept from us." Delia reasoned.

"I meant how are we supposed to get in?" Lydia scoffed.

"We do have a way in." Movie muttered. "Shorty can get through the bars."

Toon lyds looked up, moving to the cage like bars, cautously sticking her legs through, kicking at the door, pushing it open slightly ajar. She slid through the bars, pushing the door open a bit more as she slipped through the bars and through the door.

The castle was dark and empty, nothing like she remembered, sure it was dark before but back then it at least had a hint of afterlife.

Toon Lyds easily found the switch on one of the walls, and pulled it, hearing a click and the sound of turning gears and chains as the cage like bars lifted up from blocking the door, Allowing the others to come in before they all continued down the main hall.

Adam ran his hand across the stone wall as they walked,  
"This place is really goragous yknow, sturdy arcitecture." 

"Guess you could say that," Barb Muttered, looking up at the dark and empty throne room in front of them.

However as they approached, Corrupt musical seemed to become more defencive, Growling at the throne, or perhaps something behind the throne. The group paused.

"Beej, there's probably nothing there okay." Barb said to the Corrupt demon.

Corrupt Musical was now approaching the throne slowly, almost like he was stalking something, his low growling almost assuring he was positive someone or something was there.

Without warning what looked to be a younger ghost or demon jumped out from behind the throne with a crosbow, he pulled the trigger . . . however it seemed to fail, he dropped the crossbow and seemed to be slowly backing up from the group.

The ghost/demon seemed to be only a kid, maybe Toon Lyds's age. He had pale Greenish-blue skin and black choppy hair, almost like he had cut it himself. He wore grey and his Dark eyes looked up at them fearfully.  
However he was also mid corrupt, dark splotches and small pannel like scales was formed on his skin, six horns where positioned on his head in a crown like fashion, stone like spikes judded out from his arms and shoulders. He had five eyes, two right on top of eachother on the left and three right on top of eachother on the right. His sharper fang like teeth poked out of his mouth, and his hands seemed more like claws, however the most noticable thing was the lizard like frill around his neck with more pannel like scales is odd diamond shapes on the frill.

The Mid corrupt kid looked up at them fearfully, almost like he expected them to somehow lunge or attack him from 20 feet away, However the group seemed just as surprised to see him.

"Vince?" Toon Lyds said, seemingly recognizing the mid corrupt boy.

"Lydia, whatever are you doing here?" He asked

Toon Lyds took a step closer to Vince, only for Movie to grab her shoulder and pull her back to the group.

Vince seemed to immeadiatly become defensive and glared at Movie. "Get away from her, I shall slay thee with my own bare hands and-"

Movie didn't heasitate to walk up and pick up the small mid corrupt vince by his collar.  
"So what's the deal with the blue shrimp?" He muttered.

"Put him down Movie! He's Royalty!" Toon Lyds scolded.

"He's still a shrimp, what is he 9?" Movie muttered, poking one of the Vince's horns as he still heald him by his collar.

"I'm 11 you barbarian! And I have a name!" The supposed prince exclaimed.

"His name is Vince now will you _please_ put him down?" Toon lyds pleaded.

"Fine," Movie scowled, dropping Prince vince to the ground.

Vince stood up, looking up to the rest of the group.

The Adults of the group except Movie and the two corruptions, Where silent, horrified at the thought of a mere 11 year old boy caught the horrible Infection. 

"What're you doing here? How did you get in?" Vince asked.

"Journey was rough but it was easy to get inside this place." Lydia muttered. 

"But what're you doing here? Are you trying to rob me during the appocolypse?!" Vince asked, taking a step back.

"What? No of course not!" Adam said, "We're here for the fountain."

Vince looked confused,  
"Fountain? what fountain?" 

"The healing fountain, Dumbass. Where is it?" Movie scoffed.

Vince thought about it for a moment,  
"Oh, you mean my Mother's Fountain . . . Well it's not exsactly here . . ."

Movie grabbed and pulled on one of Vince's many horns,  
"What the fuck do you mean _it's not exsactly here_?" Movie growled.

Barb whipped out her knife and pointed it at Movie,   
"Put him down." Barb scoffed, causing Movie to let go of Vince's horn.

Vince shuddered,   
"Well It kinda is . . . I mean I have directions to it." 

Adam looked up hopefully,  
"You do? can you give them to us?" 

"I can take you to them." Vince offered, looking up at Adam.

"Yeah, it'd be really helpful, as it could help us get a ticket out of here." Delia said.

Vince nodded, pointing at one of the branching off hallways,  
"It's just down there somewhere, I think. C'mon."

The group followed Vince as he headed down the one hallway.

The hallways were long and looming, the stone walls were probably anchaint cracks and moss grew inbetween the stone bricks. Dark red ornaite carpets covered the stone floors, the wooden supports underneith it creaked as the group of eight survivors and two corruptions crept around the halls.

The sound of cracking caused Adam to look up.  
"Did you guys . . . hear that?"

Charles looked up,  
"Hear what?"

The sound of cracking stone and wood rang out in the dead silent hall.

Next thing anyone knew the ground beneath them crumbled,

They were falling into the blackness below, nothing to catch their fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being late, I got caught up in other things.  
Hope you liked the chapter tho <3


	42. Logdate_ 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story isn't over yet, they need to get out of here.  
Barb, Toon Lyds, Adam, Delia, and Corrupt Musical; they need to find the others.

They were falling, Falling with nothing to catch her fall.

Toon lyds Grabbed at thin air,  
This is it, this is how she'd die. Wait? would she come back as a ghost if she died? Would she catch the infection too if she did die?

Without warning Toon Lyds fell with a splash, she could feel water surrounding her. She opened her eyes and rushed to swim to the surface, gasping for air when she broke through the water.

"HELLO!?" She called out, her voice echoing around her.

"Lydia? LYDIA I'M COMING!" 

Toon Lyds could hear Barb and then splashing as the ghost swam up to her, Toon lyds couldn't see Barb that well with it being as dark as it was, but could feel the material of her soaked jacket as the ghost pulled Toon Lyds closer.

"Are you okay?" Barb asked,

Toon Lyds nodded,  
"I-I'm okay . . . I- I-" Tears pricked at the twelve year old's eyes.

"Oh, Honey . . ." Barb said softly, awkwardly holding Toon Lyds close with one arm and keeping the two of them afloat with the other. 

The two of them stayed there for a minute before,  
"BARBARA!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" 

Barb quickly recognized the voice,  
"DELIA? DELIA OVER HERE!"

The sound of splashing was heard as Delia approached them, The other two couldn't see her that well until a flickering light lit up some of the caverns.

Corrupt Musical and mid corrupt Adam where on the shore, Corrupt Musical's mane had lit itself aflame, probably what was left of the Demon's original fire abilities from before he had gotten infected. 

Del, Barb, and Toon Lyds made their way to shore, finally making sense of their underground surroundings once they made it to land.

"She okay?" Adam asked, referring to Toon Lyds who was still being somewhat heald by Barb.

"Poor thing had a big scare back there, it's alot for a little girl." Barb said, comforting the 12 year old girl as she explained. "Did any of you see the others?"

Delia shook her head,  
"No, I didn't see them . . . do you think . . .?"

Adam's eyes widened as he frantically looked around the dimly lit cavern.  
"GUYS! LYDIA!? CHARLES!? MOVIE!? ANYONE!" He called out desperately.

His voice only echoed around him in the empty caverns, the walls of the caves seemingly almost closing in. The group was silent, almost absorbing the feeling of isolation.

"Guys?! GUYS!" The familiar muffled voice came from the other side of the wall of rubble caught the groups attention

"Lydia!?" Delia called, rushing to the wall of rubble that seperated them.

"Delia!? Are you okay?"

Adam joined Delia by the wall, listening in with his ear pressed to the wall. 

"Yes, I'm okay. Are the others with you?" Delia asked.

"Yeah theres Dad, Movie, and Vince over here." Lydia responded, pausing when there was more muffled conversation and eventually Charles spoke.

"Delia? Delia we're gonna try and find a way to get over to you." Charles said.

Del nodded,  
"Yeah, we're gonna try and do the same. Meet you back at the surface?" 

"We'll try." Charles agreed.

Delia pulled away from the wall and looked to the others.  
"We need to find a way out of here, the others will do the same and we'll try to meet back up."

"Sounds like a plan." Barb nodded, Standing up with Toon Lyds shakily following suit. 

Adam moved to Corrupt Musical, who still had his mane set ablaze.  
"Willing to light the way bud?" 

Corrupt Musical gave a positive response, starting off through the caverns with the others following him. Everyone seemed to stay silent as they descended through the caverns, however they all seemed to acknowledge how lucky they were to have not died. Toon Lyds was still reasonably shaken and stuck close to the Barbara.

Adam walked at the front of the group with Corrupt Musical, his Anxsiety peaked as he stuck close to the Corrupt Demon. If he was being honest he was purposely keeping his Distance from Barbara, not wanting to infect her with his recent mid corruption.

Adam had to admit that before when everyone fell, he could see without the help of Corrupt Musical's flames, in fact oddly enough, The Corrupt Demon's flames seemed to make it harder to see somehow. Everything was more dingy and blurry with the light than without it.

Barb looked up, moving Toon Lyds to Walk with Delia as she came closer to her husband. 

Adam looked up at Barb as she moved closer to him, and Dispite Barb's better judgement she reached for his hand, holding it as the two of them walked.

"You doing okay?" She asked softly.

Adam gave a shrug  
"I guess so, I mean I haven't necessarily gotten worse."

Barb nodded, still looking up at him with a look of consern.  
"Adam, your eyes-"

"What about them?" 

"They almost have a film over them, they look white." Barb explained, whatching Adam become panicked as he reached to almost touch his eyes and feel their odd color.

"They are?" he asked.

"Yeah . . . " Barb said quietly, carefully taking one of Adam's hands with an heir of caution. "Sorry for bringing it up . . . just try not to think about it. Alright?"

Adam nodded, looking at the ground as he walked, He and Barb's fingers intertwined together, it was the closest they've been since Adam got infected.

Delia whatched them for a minute before a scraping sound caught her attention, she looked up and caught a glimpse of something whatching her and the group from behind one of the caverns stalagmites. 

Delia decided to brush it off and moved closer to the rest of the group, however the sounds of scraping against the cave walls seemed to follow them.

"D-did you guys hear that?" Toon Lyds asked nervously.

Barb let go of Adam's hand as she turned around to look at the others, but when she looked up she could see the faint outline of many figures behind them in the dim flickering light from Beej's mane.

Barb only stood there, wide eyed and terrified as she stared at the creatures creeping closer to them, and being reveiled as corruptions as they came closer into the light.

"Guys . . . RUN!"

The chase was on, the group sprinting away as the horde of corruptions relentlessly following them. The group were blindly navigating as they sprinted, not paying attention to their surroundings and only focused on escaping the cave corruptions they were persued by. This proved to be a mistake when they were chased into a dead end. The group could only stare back at the Horde as they closed in and cornered them.

"Oh god . . ." Barb muttered, as she was backed against the wall and 

Toon Lyds was terrified, her face hidden in Adam's flannel as she shook with every sob. Adam kept his arms secured around Toon Lyds, a move to comfort and prepared to defend. Barb moved closer to the two of them and Delia, Corrupt Musical was the only thing seperating them from the Horde of Corruptions as he growled at them threateningly.  
The corrupt demon still had his mane lit ablaze but that did nothing to ward off the horde of corruptions closing in.

The group was adamant this was the end of the line and were terrified, yet almost accepted it in a way. However suddenly without warning light filled the Tunnel, heat swarmed around as the group could hear the screaches of corruptions as they backed off.

Corrupt Musical had opened his mouth and a powerful dragonlike flame erupted from his jaws, forcing the Horde of Cave orruptions to back away and scatter, however a few deterimined ones continued to come closer only for them to be burnt to a crisp when they got too close.

Corrupt Beej closed his mouth, breathing heavily before letting out another grand flame, this one even more overpowering than the one previous as he moved forward against the Group of corruptions causing more of them to scatter before he powered through all of them, those wh haden't escaped were relentlessly burned until none of them stood before the group.

It was a close save they had to Admit, but they didn't have time to sit around and marvel at the feat, they had to keep going, they needed to get out of there.

Adam had resorted to simply picking up and Carrying Toon Lydia who was still sobbing in fear as they continued moving.  
Adam rubbed her back in a comforting motion, in an attempt to calm her a little bit, but he knew even this couldn't be entirely undone. This was alot for her to handle, hell it even was alot for Adam to handle, there was no doubt that when and if they all made it back to the world of the living, nothing would be the same, and in a sense, even if they healed themselves of the infection they wouldn't be the same.

The group continued there decent through the caverns, the many twists and turns were confusing, but they knew they were getting close since the rout they were currently going on was only going upwards, a hopeful exit. However when the ground evened out they found themselves still seperated from their exit, a small underground lagoon kept them apart from their saving grace, one of them would have to go in and find a way to get the others across.

"Here, take her for a minute." Adam said, passing the somewhat calmed down but still shaken Toon Lyds to Barb.

Barb accepted the twelve year old,  
"You going in?" she asked.

Adam nodded, walking to the edge of the lagoon and taking off his shoes.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna try and find us a way across." 

"Please be careful." Barb said in a pleading tone, recalling what happened to him last time he got near water.

"I will." Adam muttered as he took off his green flannel before slipping into the water quietly to not desturb any corruptions in the water.

Adam took a deep breath and went under, opening his eyes underwater to find it was increadibly easy to see underwater than on the surface. He let out the breath he was holding since he really didn't need to breathe, however he didn't expact to be able to take another breath in without choking on the water. Adam looked down to find gills lining where is ribcage was, he could also see that the dark purple bruise like splotches ran further down his body.

He shook his head, clearing his head of all his recent observations, He needed to stay focused.

Adam swam forward, keeping an eye out underwater for any corruptions that could be hiding in the depths. Although he had to Admit being under thw water felt oddly more comfortable than being on the surface, freeing almost, but that was probably just the corruption talking.

Adam eventually made it to the other side, pulling himself up to the surface and onto land. Looking to his right he could see some wood planks fastened together in the form of the raft, possibly left behind by the last person who supposedly was down here.

Adam turned to look over at the rest of the group on the other side of the Lagoon,

"I found a raft! Imma send it back to you guys, should support the three of ya but Beej'll have to swim!" He called over to them.

"Alright, send it over!" Delia called over to him.

Adam took the raft and put it in the water before pushing it out, the raft made it most of the way before Corrupt Musical had to get in the water and bring it the rest of the way to the others. Barb, Del, and Toon Lyds got on the raft, and Corrupt Beej pulled the reft across the lagoon back to Adam.

Once the rest of the group made it to the other side, Del passed Adam his discarded Flannel and shoes,  
"Thought you might want these back." she said as Adam accepted them.

"Thanks." he muttered as he re-buttoned his flannel.

Barb had put Toon Lyds down and looked up at the opening in the wall, their exit.

They could only hope the others would find a way and meet up with them on the surface like they'd planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the month Hiatus. it's just this chapter was difficult to write for some reason, and I expect the next one to take a little longer too. Definately wont take a month, but It will take a little longer.  
After all that I'll try to make chapters on schedule.  
Again sorry for the hiatus, love you all <3


	43. Logdate_ 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others need to make it to the surface and back to the others, Needless to say some misshaps happen along the way.

Charles screamed as he plummeted into the darkness below, he was gonna die, he knew it, no sugar coating it.

Charles swore his life flashed before his eyes before he splashed into the water below.  
He quickly swam up to the surface and looked around in the pitch blackness as he kept himself afloat, he couldn't see anything.

"LYDIA!? DELIA!? LAWRENCE!? BARBARA!?" He called out into the darkness.

The sound of gagging and splashing caught his attention, and Charles didn't heasitate to follow the sound. reaching out into the darkness to get his hand knocked out of the way by what was a flailing arm.

Charles reached out and grabbed the wrist of whoever it was, he could feel the grimy texture and moss on their skin, Relization hit him of the identity of the flailing mid corrupt ghost.

"Stop moving will you!" Charles grunted as he begrugingly pulled Movie closer to him and allowing the mid ccorrupt ghost to latch onto him.

Charles struggled to stay afloat with the added weight of Movie holding onto him, However he kept moving, he had to find Lydia.

"DAD!? DAD WHERE ARE YOU!?"

A bioluminescent light caught Charles's attention in the darkness along with the voice of his daughter and he began to swim towards it,  
"LYDIA!? IS THAT YOU!?"

"DAD!"

Lydia's voice was louder now that Charles and Movie had gotten closer. The bioluminescent light they came closer to luminated the face of the mid corrupt boy from when they first entered the castle above, In fact the Bioluminecent light came from Vince, the bioluminescence came from the boy's horns, scales, and pannels on his lizard like neck frill.   
Next to vince was Lydia and the two of them didn't heasitate to swim towards Charles and Movie.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked, referring to Movie who was still holding onto Charles to keep from sinking.

Movie rolled his eyes,  
"I mean, I didn't drown." 

Charles gave a scoff at Movie's comment, still somewhat struggling to stay afloat. As lydia continued,

"Yeah yeah, whatever did you two see Beej, Barb or Adam? Hell, did you guys see Del?" She asked them.

"No . . . I couldn't see anyone, only ran into Movie by mistake." Charles muttered.

"Well, I saw Tina on the way down, Don't think she fell with us though." Movie muttered, looking up above them into the darkness, squinting almost as if to catch a glimpse at the surface they left behind.

Charles spoke,  
"We need to find the others, if they are down here-"

"Oh, I doubt they made it Chuck, Hell of a fall yknow, Doubt they got lucky like us." Movie scoffed.

"Listen man, we at least gotta try looking for them." Lydia interjected, "Vince could lead the way too."

"We can't give up just yet, Sir Movie, we must find my Lydia and your other friends." Vince said, starting to swim forward, leading the rest of the group.

Movie only gave a sigh, leaning his head on Charles's shoulder as he got dragged along,   
"Who the fuck ever said they were my friends?"

The group made it to shore and quickly evaluated their situation.

"This rubble seperates where we fell." Vince pointed out walking up to the fallen stone.

Lydia looked up at the ceiling and squinted,   
"Up there," she said pointing up to a sliver of light so far away that the group could only assume it was the surface. "That must be where we fell through."

"How the fuck did we survive that fall, Unless you and I fell feet first we should've died on impact when we hit the water." Charles muttered.

"Yeah . . . guess we're lucky then, huh." Lydia muttered, leaning against Charles's arm.

"GUYS! LYDIA!? CHARLES!? MOVIE!? ANYONE!"  
A muffled voice on the other side of the rubble Vince had pointed out earlier.

Lydia rushed to the wall of rubble, pressing her ear against the wall as she called to the others on the other side,  
"Guys?! GUYS!" 

"Lydia!?"  
Delia's voice responded from the other side.

Lydia gave a sigh of relief,  
"Delia!? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Are the others with you?" Delia asked.

"Yeah there's Dad, Movie, and Vince over here." Lydia responded.

Charles walked up to the wall of rubble moving to be right next to Lydia with his ear pressed against the wall.  
"Delia? Delia we're gonna try and find a way to get over to you."

"Yeah, we're gonna try and do the same. Meet you back at the surface?" Del said.

"We'll try." Charles agreed.

Things went silent on Delia's side and Both Lyds and Charles moved away from the wall.

"So I reckon we gotta find a way out of this shithole?"Movie muttered, standing up from where he was sitting on a nearby rock.

"Yeah, Delia and the others are gonna try and meet us on the surface." Lydia muttered, turning to look at Vince. "You think you can find us a way out of here?"

Vince nodded,  
"I shall try my best."

Lydia gestured to the open cave behind them,  
"Then lead the way."

Vince then started off into the caverns, his bioluminescence lighting the way as the others followed him.

"Gotta admit this has to be the last place I expected to find my dumbass." Movie muttered,

"Yeah, who knew we'd be caught in a underground cavern." Lydia mutters. "Almost like we're in an Indiana Jones movie."

Movie shrugged with a slight scoff,  
"Not just that, it's this whole mess. I swear if I get outta here imma kill whoever opened that damn room."

Charles paused for a minute, furrowing his brows,  
"Wait a minute, it was opened? But you said-"

"I know what I said." Movie said rolling his eyes. "But you forgot when I mentioned I used to work there, and the more I think about it, and if my memory serves me right there really was no way for the thing to simply give out. That shit was locked up tighter than your ass and there was no way of getting in unless you worked there."

Charles looked uncomfortable at Movie's comment about him but didn't say anything.

"So, what your saying is: somebody down there unlocked it as a sick joke?" Lydia asked.

"Could've? Well it's either that or someone accidentally left it unlocked. But I'm honestly leaning towards your theory Gothie." Movie muttered.

"I'd find a way to give them a harsh punishment if it was intentonal." Vince muttered.

Movie snorted,  
"Whatever you say shrimp."

The group continued through the caverns in mostly silence, Vince's dim bioluminent light cousing the stalagmites on the caverns floor to cast odd shadows on the rough stone walls. The further the group decended the wider the distance between the walls became, eventually coming to a fork in the road so to speak and the group was faced with two passagways.

"This way . . . I think." Vince said as he went down the wider tunnel of the two.

Lydia pulled her hoodie over her nose shortly after they entered the tunnel.

"Smells like ass in here." She gagged.

"Language." Charles said, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell.

"Smells like corpses, a whole lotta em." Movie muttered, seemingly being the only person not bothered by the scent of the passageway.

Almost as if on que, growling echoed through the cave.

"Shit," Lydia cursed as Charles grabbed her arm and made a run for it along with the rest of the group.

Without warning movie felt something grb his ankle mid-sprint and got dragged back into the cave.

The rest of the group kept running until they made it back to the fork in the road they were at earlier.

"HOLY FUCK!" Lydia exclaimed, looking back into the cavern they were in previously. 

"You think Sir Movie is alright?" Vince asked, peaking back into the cavern himself.

"I doubt it." Charles muttered, cautously decending back into the cavern with both Vince and lydia following closly behind him.

It didn't take long to find him again however since he had been seemingly thrown back at them.

"You okay?!" Lyds exclaimed.

Movie shook his head.  
"Doesn't matter, the fuckers right up ahead and-" 

The sound of the galloping footsteps had seemingly cut him off and he turned to sprint to where the group had come from. However the second of heasitation from the others resulted in Lydia getting Flung into the wall, she cried out in pain. There was no avoiding the Fight now.

Charles rushed to Lydia's side, scooping her up in his arms as Vince and Movie were left behind to deal with the corruption.

Charles was sprinting through the darkness of the cave, holding Lydia close as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he couldn't see too well but at least he could make it back to the fork and wait for the other two to come back.

Meanwhile Movie had lunged at the corruption, it looked like a mix between a bat and a lizard in the most Lovecraftian way you could imagine. Movie had managed to get on it's back, digging his claws into the Corruption's skin to stay on board while it tried to throw him off.

Vince only watched on, almost frozen in fear as the corruption thrashed around.

"HEY SHRIMP! COULD USE A HAND OVER HERE!" 

Vince snapped out of it and looked up at Movie, who was losing his grip on the Corruption.

"CMON YOU LITTLE SHIT! DO SOMETHING!"

Adreniline filled Vince's veins and he started running directly at the corruption he didn't really know what he was doing but the next thing he knew the screach broke through the air and he couldn't move his head as the many horns on his head were stuck in the corruptions abdomen.

Movie had gotten thrown off the corruptions back and scrambled to his feet to whatch Vince pull his horns out of the corruption, the corruption seemingly doubled over in pain.

Vince appeared more violent in nature as he went for the wounded corruption. The mid corrupt boy savagely clawing at the Corruption's face, his claws digging into the skin and fleshy white eyes of the creature. 

The corruption gave an unholy screech but was abruptly silenced by Vince's fangs digging into it's throat, ripping it away and spitting it out.

Movie approached Vince who had went back in, biting into the now dead Corruption's neck again.

"I think you got it shrimp . . ." Movie muttered, turning to walk away to head back to the others.

Vince didn't respond as he pulled away from the Corruption's neck again, however he didn't pull away to spit out the chunk of flesh he had ripped off and went in a third time.

Movie paused and turned Back to Vince who haden't come to follow him yet.  
"HEY KID! Earth to Vicey!" He called, still not catching Vince's attention.

Movie sighed and walked up to the mid corrupt Boy, grabbing his shoulder, and only earning a growl in an inhuman response.  
Movie froze for a minute deciding his next course of action, Vince wouldn't be passive, he knew that much.  
Swiftly the mostly corrupt ghost grabbed Vince by his underarms and wrapping his arms firmly across Vince's chest, successfully holding the thrashing Prince still.

"C'mon you fuckin- Take a breather, Snap out of it dammit!" Movie snapped, as he fought against the Mid corrupt prince, unsuccesful in his attempts to communicate, and only earning snarling from Vince.

"Fuckin dumbass, if you don't sanp outta it your not gonna see Lyds again you stupid cunt!" Movie snapped.

Vince's attempts at getting out of Movie's arms started to be less forceful as he seemed to come back to reality.

**"L- L y d s ?"** The prince muttered, processing Movie's words as he seemed to settle. "What- how- what about her? Did something happen?!" He asked starting to panic.

Movie let out a sigh of relief loosening his grip on vince and turning the mid corrupt boy to sheild his gaze from the corpse of the corruption as they started on there way back to the others.

"She's fine, just need to make it back to the others and then go find her." Movie muttered as he walked with Vince. "You also got a little somethin on yer face."

Vince nodded, wiping his face on his sleeve, which got rid of most of the blood around his mouth but also only smeared it across his cheek in the process.

Movie scoffed as he and vince caught up to where Charles and Lydia were.

"What's wrong with her?" Movie asked referring to Lydia, who was sitting against the wall and nursing her arm witch was bent in an exremely wrong position.

Charles paused in his worried pacing and looked up at Movie,  
"Think she broke it, Dunno what we're supposed to do about it."

Movie sighed,  
"Cmon Lemme see." He muttered stepping closer to Lydia and her bent out of shape arm.

Charles quickly shoved the mid corrupt ghost away, earning an annoyed response from the said ghost.

"What the Hell!?" Movie glared.

Charles glared,  
"You're not touching her." 

Movie pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Now is not the time for this horseshit Chuck-"

Charles shook his head,  
"I don't care! This shouldn't have appened to begin with, She shouldn't have been in the Netherworld to begin with, Hell I shouldn't even be here! This is just Bullshit, this whole situation-" 

The sound of sharp slap filled the air as Charles stumbled back slightly, holding his now red scruffy cheek.

"SNAP OUTTA IT WILL YA!" Movie snapped, "If you don't want me touchin her fine, Snap that shit into place and fix it your goddamn self!" 

Charles was frozen for a moment before letting out a sigh, turning to lyds.

"Lydia-"

Lydia's lip started to quiver as she looked up at her father.  
"W-will it hurt?" 

Charles sighed as he sat down next to his daughter.  
"Yes . . . it will hurt alot, Imma need you to be brave for me okay?" He spoke softly. "I just need to get in back in place and we'll fix it up as soon as we get outta here, okay?"

Tears stared to run down Lydia's face as she looked at Charles.  
"O-okay."

Charles let out a sigh, looking up at Movie.  
"Can you hold her still?"

Movie rolled his eyes, walking up to Charles and Lydia, moving to kneel next to them.  
"_Now_ ya want my help?

Charles scoffed at the Mostly corrupt ghost's sarcastic tone.  
"Just try to be gentle with her." he pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Movie muttered as he moved Lydia to lie down on her back, her head in his lap as he heald her down by her shoulders with the less than rough grip Charles requested.

"You're gonna want somthin to bite down on kid." Movie muttered as Charles passed him his belt to give to Lydia to bite down on.

Lydia bit into the leather as tears streamed down her face.

Charles gently took Lydia's bent out of shape arm.  
"On three," he muttered quietly. "One . . . Two . . . Three!"

A snapping sound rang through the air as Lydia screamed into the leather of the belt, sobbing as Movie let go of her shoulders. Allowing Charles to gently pull his sobbing daughter into a hug.

"Sshh, It's okay, it's okay, it's all over now . . ." Charles shushed comfortingly as Lydia buried her face in his neck, her tears soaking into the collar of his shirt.   
Lydia and her father just sat there for a few moments, Charles holding his daughter close, gently rubbing her back as he paitently waited for her to settle.

Eventually Lydia's sobbing was reduced to sniffles and Charles gently pulled away, then moving Lydia's good arm over to the one he had just snapped back into place.  
"I'm going to need you to hold onto your arm right here, okay? Just to hold it in place till we can properly take care of it."

Lydia shakily nodded as she did as Charles instructed, Standing up with him as he turned to Movie.

"Let's keep going." Movie muttered, "Maybe try something other than the cave of death." 

Vince started down the oppisat tunnel to the one they had gone through, and the rest of the group followed through the caverns. Vince's bioluminescence lighting the way down the dingey passageway.

However the light Vince provided, proved less and less needed as they continued through the tunnel, they seemed to be going uphill as the ground seemed more slanted as the world around them became less dark, and then they saw it.

_Light,_  
Finally they saw the light at the end of the tunnel, and hopefully soon to recieve the Healing fountain they had origanally came in search of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO . . . this took forever,
> 
> I apoligize for the long wait for this chapter, I'm trying my best to get back on schedual and the next chapter may be a bit shorter.


	44. Logdate_ 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets up on the surface and work out a plan.

Corrupt Tina ran through the halls of the castle, Looking around desperately for the group that she hoped had made it out, or at least survived the fall. She let out a screech of sorts, hoping it caught somebodies attention somehow.

There wasn't a response,

Tina hung her head in mourning, she had to face it, they all probably died down there. The hopes she had of possibly getting out of this corrupt form, were gone. She was alone.

"HELLO!!??"

Corrupt Tina looked up hopefully, letting out another screech.

"TINA!!!! TINA WHERE ARE YOU!?"   
Tina could recognize the voice as Barbara.

Tina let out an excited screech and followed the sound of her voice, breaking into an awkward run until she caught sight of her and a few others, Corrupt Tina rushed up to them letting out various thankful bird calls.

Toon lyds hugged the corrupted beuty queens segmented leg, and Corrupt Musical nuzzled against the red feathers. Tina gave some quiet chirps as if to say 'thank god you guys are okay'

"Did you see the others? Did you see charles? Lydia?" Delia asked desperately.

Tina gave a soft coo like a mourning dove, almost to say she haden't.

"Shoot." Barb muttered quietly.

"They survived the drop, we can still look around for them." Mid corrupt Adam said hopefully, taking Barb's hand.

"Yeah, but we dunno if they survived long enough to make it out." Barb said, tightening her grip on Adam's hand.

"Well, we can still look." Delia reasoned, butting into their conversation.

Toon Lyds didn't move from hugging corrupt Tina's leg.  
"Miss Tina could help us, right?"

Tina chirped in agreement, gently pulling her leg away from Toon Lyds's grip and starting off down the castle hallway, Corrupt Musical followed close behind and the Maitlands followed him while Delia took Toon Lydia's hand and followed suit.

Corrupt Tina let out multiple Bird like screeches as they explored the hallways, it took awhile to gain a response but eventually they did get one.

"BIRD-BRAIN IS THAT YOU!? HOLY SHIT!"  
It was eay to recognize the hoarse voice.

"MOVIE!" Toon Lyds called as they started sprinting towards his voice.

"SHORTSTACK!?" 

As the group sprinted towards the sound they could hear the others footsteps come closer and closer, until they were finally face to face.

"Charles!" Delia exclaimed thankfully, embracing her fiance in a tight hug which didn't last long when she noticed Lydia propping her arm up and holding it in place. "Oh my god what happened? Are you okay?!"

"We think she broke it, managed to snap it back into place but more will have to be done." Charles explained while Delia mothered over lydia with Barbara doing the same while Adam was silently panicking with Corrupt Musical attempting to confort him.

Toon Lyds only whatched them with a look of consern, while Movie left them alone and leaned Against the wall. Toon Lyds moved towards Movie, standing next to the mostly corrupt ghost.

"Hey Movie." She muttered, only getting a scoff in return. "How did things go down there?"

"Shitty, I almost drowned, Gothie broke her arm, Chuck decided to have a meltdown, and me and the Shrimp had to deal with one of those corrupt fuckers." Movie scowled, "This healing fountain bullshit better be worth it."

Toon Lyds nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah, it better."

"So how did things work out for ya?" Movie Asked.

"I almost died, twice." Toon Lyds muttered, hugging herself. "It was terrifying . . ."

Movie let out a sigh, looking down at her.  
"Well, it'll be over soon, then we can leave this hellhole and never come back, Aight?"

Toon lyds gave a shaky nod,   
"Okay."

"EY SHRIMP! YOU GONNA GET US THE HEALING FOUNTAIN SHIT OR WHAT!?" Movie called over to the mid corrupt prince.

Vince looked up before looking back to the ground nervously.   
"W-well, there is a small issue with that."

"What kind of issue?" Barb asked, looking a little bit annoyed but still keeping calm, unlike Movie who looked like he could murder.

"I'll show you." Vince muttered, setting off down the castle hallway with the others following behind.

Eventually they reached a room, it was almost a short dead-end hall with shelves encased in glass lined the walls, each shelf holding something that looked mystirous or at least had some sort of magical property. At the end of the hall there was a glass case.   
Vince approachd the case at the end of the room, opening it and taking out a vial of what looked like water.

"Th issue is, this is all I have here . . . the fountian is somewhere else." Vince explained nervously.

"Are you . . . KIDDING ME!" Movie exclaimed from the back of the group. "WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT BULLSHIT DOWN THERE FOR NOTHING!? WE CAME HERE FOR NOTHING!?"

Adam intervined to keep Movie from running up and punching Vince in the throat, while Barb walked up to Vince taking the vial of healing water, looking at it for a minute.

"There's probably only enough for one of us." Barbara muttered, glancing up at her mid corrupt husband, her temptaition was rising and Charles sensed that.

Charles yanked the vial of healing water away from Barbara.  
"Well, how do we know this thing even works." He reasoned, trying to tone down Barb's intentions.

"Who gives a shit? Just give it to me!" Movie snapped, having gotten away from Adam and holding his hand out expectently.

Charles shook his head,   
"I'm not giving it to anyone! We dunno how this stuff will work, and passing it to one of us seems a bit of a rash decision." He reasoned.

"So what're we supposed to do Dad! Just suck it up and die down here!?" Lydia snapped.

Charles sighed, shaking his head.  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying there's a better way to deal with this."

Delia stayed quiet as the discourse continued, she was thinking and eventually came up with an Idea.  
"You said the fountain isn't here, but it's still somewhere around right? Do you have a map or something?"

Vince perked up.  
"We might have a map somewhere in the castle library."

Delia nodded,  
"So what if we tested the water we got on one of those corrupt things, and if it works we can come back and find the map to the fountain so we can use the rest of the healing water there on ourselves."

"That sounds like a fair plan." Charles nodded.

Barb sighed,  
"I guess so, but who're we gonna test it on."

"What about BJ?" Toon Lyds suggested.

Movie raised a brow,  
"You mean your little friend that got fucked up?" 

"Yeah," Toon Lyds nodded. "If it works he could help us out, he really knows his way around the netherworld."

Adam nodded as he listened to Toon Lyds reasoning,  
"That . . . could work, we need all the help we can get, even if it's a small chance."

"So it's decided then." Charles said. "Test the healing water on her friend, and if it works we get an extra hand on finding the rest of it."

"I guess . . ." Lydia muttered.

"So, I should be expecting you back soon then?" Vince asked hopefully.

"Well, as soon as we find out how to test it on him." Adam said.

"Well then, I wish you luck." Vince said with a slight smile.

"Yeah yeah, whatever shrimp." Movie muttered as he turned to leave, Toon Lyds following him.

Barb scowled at Movie's departing words before turning back to Vince,  
"We'll be back as soon as we can." she said. "Thank you for the water, and offering us your library."

Vince shrugged,  
"It's not a problem Lady Barbara, It's not like I have any use for it if I might be corrupted soon."

Barb sighed,  
"Yeah . . . Well, goodbye Vince, hope you'll still be okay when we get back."

With that Barbara turned, leaving the room with the rest of the group following her. . . Well, most of the group followed her. Corrupt Tina stayed back in the room next to Vince.

Lydia looked Back at Tina confused,  
"Are you coming?"

Tina shook her head, giving a pigion like coo, almost saying she'd stay with Vince.

"You don't want him to be alone huh?" Lydia muttered, earning a nod from Tina.

"Well, we'll see you when we come back for the map."Lydia sighed, "Take care of him, alright Bird mom." 

Tina nodded, giving a comforting chirp in response before Lydia turned to leave. Leaving Vince and the Feathery bird-like corruption behind.

Lydia eventually caught up with the rest of the group, and eventually the group caught up with Movie and Toon Lyds.

Movie Turned to glance back at the rest of the group.  
"What happened to Birdie?"

Lydia shrugged,  
"She didn't want to come, she wanted to stay with Vince."

Movie went quiet for a minute, muttering a 'whatever' although he looked a little hurt. Nobody really noticed this however and continued onto the exit of the castle.

They had a plan, they just needed to work out the specifics, but they had a plan, and they were gonna find another way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be gone for about two weeks, but when I come back I'll have a chapter ready.


	45. Logdate_26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team work out a successful plan, and now they may get a new addition to the group.

Movie ran into the roadhouse, throwing himself onto the old couch.  
"Jesus christ I never thought I'd miss this dump." He muttered, his face buried in the couch cushions.

"Yeah, But we have a job to do, remember?" Barb scoffed as the rest of the group filtered into the roadhouse.

"But the question is how do we get it done?" Charles muttered as he took the vial of healing water out of his pocket.

"We could force feed it to him somehow." Delia pointed out.

"That approach could be a little risky." Adam muttered. "Could get one of us killed."

"What if we trapped the fucker?" Movie asked, sitting up on the old couch.

Lydia shrugged, sitting carefully on the arm of the couch, trying to keep her balance as to not fall off and ruin the homemade splint on her broken arm.  
"What if we lured him away and dump the water on top of him? Like mix the healing stuff into normal water so we can drench him with it?" She suggested.

"Are we gonna go back to the city and try it?" Toon Lyds asked.

"No, the other Corruptions could mess with the plan, and we only have one shot at it." Charles pointed out.

"What if we set up the trap here, and Me and Beej could run off and lure him back to you guys?" Barb offered.

"Are you sure about that?" Adam asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but we should work out a plan for the trap first before we worry about that." Barb pointed out.

Adam nodded.  
"Yeah well, there's plenty of junk around here to work something out."

"Probably wait on the roof to dump it on em, sounds stupid as hell but it'll work." Movie scoffs.

"We could probably wait on the side of the roof facing the street and wait for you guys to pass.

Barb hummed in agreement,  
"Yeah . . . Can I trust you guys to set it up if me and Beej get a head start over to the city?"

"We'll get everything into position just fine, just be careful okay?" Adam pleaded, taking one of Barb's hands.

"I will, I'll try to get him back here quickly." Barbara said, giving Adam's hand a reasurring squeeze before letting go and turning to corrupt Musical. "C'mon Beej."

The friendly Corruption Followed Barbara as she left, the heavy door of the roadhouse colsing as they both dissapeared behind it. The group could hear them head off with Beej's hard footsteps hitting the dirt road outside.

Movie sighed, as he got up from the broken down couch.  
"Whelp . . ."

"We ought to get looking around and set this up." Charles muttered as he started up the main staircase.

"Right," Delia said. "Me and Lydia will look for a hose, You and Adam find a spot on the roof."

Adam turned and started following Charles up the stairs and Lydia go off the arm of the couch to move towards Del, while Delia turned to Movie and Toon Lyds.  
"Can you two look around and find a bucket or tub or something?"

"Yeah whatever, just make sure we'll be able to find ya'll when you find a hose, I'm assuming we'll head up to Chuck and add the healin' stuff after the fact." Movie muttered

Del nodded, as she and Lydia left.  
"Sounds like a plan."

Now it was Movie and Toon Lyds left alone in the main room of the roadhouse.

"Guess we should get lookin kid." Movie shrugged.

"Yeah, but it won't be hard." Toon Lyds said as she set off through the Roadhouse with a slight pep in her step, however still having an heir of caution around her that she had ever since the incident at the castle.

Movie followed her,  
"So yer' finally getting your little friend back." 

"Yeah, He'll be really helpful in this whole thing, I promise!" Toon Lyds said, using the same tone you'd use if you were begging your parents for a pet.

The Mid-Corrupt Ghost snorted at her enthusasim,  
"Well, we're gonna kinda be stuck with him yknow, not gonna be gettin rid of 'em if this doesn't work out."

Toon Lyds nodded,  
"Right right, Well . . ." 

Toon Lyds felt a hand ruffle her hair, which currently wasn't really keeping up it's gravity defying style due to a mix of hair product being washed out and built up hair grease.

"No need to explain shortstack, you missed him, we all could tell." Movie muttered.

"Yeah . . ." Lyds said quietly. "At least we could get a happy ending out of this."

Movie shrugged,  
"yeah, I guess we have that going for the lot of us."

Lydia nodded as they turned the corner, finding themselves in what could be described as a junk room, Movie immeadatly went for a decently sized plastic tub, dumping out it's contents on the floor, before picking it up to fill up with water later.

As he and Toon Lyds left the room Toon Lyds picked up a folded up tarp.

"What's that for?" Movie asked.

Toon Lyds shrugged,  
"I don't wanna whatch him turn back . . . I was there when he first turned and . . ."

Movie sighed,  
"Nah, I get you, It wouldn't neccisarrily be pretty."

Toon Lyds nodded in agreement as she and Movie exited the roadhouse.  
The two of them quickly found Delia and her Lydia in the backyard of one of the abandoned houses, It looked like it used to be a garden however the plants have since dried up or rotted.  
Movie Dropped off the Plastic tub as Delia turned on the hose and filled it.

Lydia moved towards Toon Lyds,  
"Guess you're excited to finally get your friend back."

Toon Lyds nodded earning a halfhearted smirk from Lydia'

"Yeah, well I always wondered what that creepy thing looked like before this whole mess." Lydia shrugged.

Movie took one side of the now full plastic tub while Delia took the other side, carrying it to the roadhouse with the two Lydia's following them.  
It didn't take long for them to get to the roof and Charles and Adam were waiting for them.  
The two Lydia's set up the tarp before Movie and Del set the Plastic tub on top of it, then The small vial of healing water was added and mixed in.

"And now we wait," Charles sighed as he looked off in the herison from the roof.

There was silence between the group as they waited expectently near the edge of the roof,  
Movie only plopped down with a sigh as he picked at a hole in the knee of his striped pants.

"Wish I had some heroin right about now, could use a rush to pass the time quicker." The mid corrupt ghost muttered, earning a conserned look from some of the others.

"The fact you said that so casually is kinda disturbing." Delia muttered.

"Well, I never said I'd do it in front of ya'll. I should've asked Blondie to pick up some cigs tho." Movie shrugged.

"I have some." Adam said, passing Movie the small box he got out of his pocket. "I got these when we were first searchin around, a little before you got attacked from the spider. Might still be damp from the castle thing, but I ment to give them to you."

Movie shrugged as he too the pack from Adam,  
"It should work." He muttered as he took one out and lit it with some difficulty do to the corruption finally affecting his power.

The Mid corrupt Ghost took a long drag from the ciggarette before breathing out the smoke.  
"Y'know I didn't expect ya to change as fast as ya did nerd." 

Adam shrugged uncomfterbly,  
"Yeah . . . I mean compared to you I'm already further along."

Movie shrugged, taking another huff of smoke with a slight cough.  
"Consider yourself lucky, at least you don't have to put up with extreme weightloss and being almost two feet taller than usual."

Adam nodded,  
"yeah, at least I got that going for me. I just got Gills and a slight skin change."

Movie only shook his head at that, taking another drag from his cigarette only to choke on a familiar substance creeping up his throat. His choking turned to coughing but quickly became dry-heaving as he turned his position, facing over the edge of the roof and heaving out the burning bitter black gunk.

The mid corrupt ghost was left panting in a cold sweat for a moment as he turned back to face the group despite still looking at the ground, deciding to take what was probably another unreccomended drag from his ciggarette.

Splotches of a tealish color seemed to form on his skin but didn't neccisarally get too far, however he seemed to have a few less fingers than before, but that could've happened anywhere between then and now.

"Are you . . . Okay?" Adam asked heasitanly.

Movie only gave a scoff,  
"What do ya think? . . . Jus'don't worry about it."

Adam gave a qiuet nod while the others remained silent, mostly nervously turning their attention back to the herizon waiting for a sign of Barb or the bug like corruption that was BJ.  
The day went on rather dully, and eventually the group was whatching the sun start to set over the herizon, and still no sign of Barb.

"You think she and Beej are okay out there?" Adam asked, whatching the dirt roads below expectently.

"I'm sure they're both fine," Delia said, "It's probably taking longer with having to make sure That creepy thing is still following them." 

Lydia nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah, Barb's tough and so is Beej, they'll be back soon I'm sure of it." 

It was silent between the group for a few minutes before Charles spoke up.  
"Maybe one of us should go see if we can find her."

"Nah, too risky, could fuck up the whole plan, Chuck." Movie pointed out.

"It's best to just wait." Adam muttered, "Trust me, I don't like it either."

Charles nodded unsurly, staring into the herizon. A small dot coming into veiw from far away, but approaching.

"It's Her!" Toon Lyds exclaimed pointing excitedly at the rapidly approaching dot.

Movie stood up, quickly snuffing out his 6th cigarrette as he looked out,  
"Holy shit."

As the dot came closer they could make out Barbara speeding away on Corrupt Beej's back, the bug like corruption of BJ was following close behind, Corrupt Beej was just barely keeping Barb out of trouble as the two of em sped toward the dirt road of the ghost town.

"Ready?" Adam asked as Charles joined him by the tarp and plastic tub.

"On three!" Delia called whatching the dirt road below closely, "One, two . . . THREE!"

The tub and tarp were shoved off the roof, just missing the balcony and falling on top of Corrupt BJ, Drenching it in the healing water mix.

The corruption let out a screech, the sound of bones cracking echoed as the group rushed down the stairs. And by the time they reached the bottom, BJ's inhuman screaming turned to a mix of inhuman noises and wailing sobs of pain and fear.

Movie opened the door to the roadhouse, allowing the others to get out and check out the results of their trap.

"Hold on!" Barb ordered, holding her arm out in a signal for the others to stop.

The shape under the tarp looked much smaller than the Corruption they've grown to know, however Lyd's found it familiar.

Heasitantly Barb crept closer to the tarp, gently shifting it out of the way only for the now uncorrupted BJ to quickly poke his head out, causing barb to quickly let go of the tarp and quickly take a fw steps back.

BJ seemed to resemble a somewhat Mid-corrupt state,  
His eyes were still mostly black but weren't empty voids anymore, now they seemed glossy with tears and yellow Irises that peiced through the blackness and looked up at them nervously. Inky black still ran from his eyes or at least had stained his face. His arms were still long and unproportionate to the rest of his body, his hands still were striped and kept their claws.  
He had went back to having two legs, however they both somewhat resembled the bug like legs he had before.  
The hole torn out of his chest seemed to have partally healed, making it smaller but still just as nasty.

BJ looked up at them nervously as the group only stood in stunned silence.

"It . . . worked?" Delia muttered.

Adam could only stare,  
"Oh my god."

"BJ!?" Toon Lyds exclaimed, rushing up to the now mid corrupt poltergiest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

BJ remained frozen for a few moments in Toon Lyds's embrace, before he quickly shoved her away.

Toon Lyds stumbled back slightly looking at her friend confused,  
"BJ. . . ?" 

BJ seemed to be terrified almost huddling under the tarp with his head in his hands muttering,  
_ **"N- noIdon'twannakillanyoneanymoreIdon'twannaIdon'twannaPleasedon'tmakemeIdon'twannahurtanyoneanymorepleasegetawaygetawaygetawaygetawaygetaway"** _

Toon Lyds furrowed her brows as she slowly approached her friend again,  
"BJ, it's okay . . . It's all over now, you're all better now . . ."

BJ looked at her with a silent look of terror.

Lydia sighed, wrapping her arms around BJ into a much gentler hug this time.  
"Sorry . . . It's just . . . I missed you, I missed you alot."

BJ gave a sigh, seemingly calming down from his earlier panic as he gently wrapped his arms around Toon Lyds,

**"I . . . missed ya too Babes."**


	46. Logdate_27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Taking BJ back to the Roadhouse, the group comes up with a final game plan.

It was around dusk, since the group and their new member had moved inside the roadhouse to avoid being out after dark.

Barb pushed open the door as the group filtered inside, an almost unspoken agreement was made as the group seemed to move towards the main lounge area of the roadhouse.  
Movie moved to light a fire in the old fireplace as the rest of the group found places to sit, Toon Lyds and BJ stealing the couch from Movie however the Mid-Corrupt ghost didn't seem to care.

There was an awkward silence between the group and their new member for a few moments before Adam finally spoke up.  
"I suppose we should catch you up to speed." He said with an heir of nervousness.

Movie scoffed,  
"yeah no shit, a lotta tomfuckery has happened since you've been gone little man." 

Lydia shook her head as she turned to look at BJ,  
"What's the last thing you remember?"

BJ gave a shaky shrug,  
**"It's foggy . . . I think I remember seeing the blonde lady on the striped thing, but everything between then and now is a blur."**

Charles furrowed his brows in concern,  
"So you were partially conscious during everything?"

BJ shook his head looking confused himself,  
**"I dunno, I guess? . . . Everything's blurry . . ."**

"Well, what can you remember?" Delia asked. "Do you remember when you lured me away?"

BJ shook his head,  
**"I-I don't remember that . . . It's all blurry snippets . . . and none of them seem connected . . ."** He said, his voice sliding in pitch and changing mid sentence.

"H-hey, stop asking him so many questions your confusing him." Adam scolded before turning to the small mid corrupt Poltergiest. "Just tell us what you remember, Start from the beginning, when you first got corrupted."

BJ thought about it for a moment.  
**"I-I . . . . I remember L-lyds being taken away . . . . she was being carried by someone who wore stripes like me . . . . Th-the next thing I remember is s-sneaking up on people but th-that got really foggy . . . . I-I think I was stuck in the city or something I-I can really only remember the surroundings . . . . . There was a C-corner store someone l-lived in . . . . An O-Office building I remember f-finding more people i-in, I-I can't remember what happened to them th-though . . . . B-but I also remember a Raidio station, B-But there where people like me in there . . . . . . . B-but I also remember how I got ahold of someone, I think it was my brother if I had to guess . . . . But I could barely recognise him, I-I dunno what happened to him . . . . But I-I-"**

"You ripped his arm off." Movie said bluntly.

**"W- what?"** BJ said, starting to tremble from shock, his voice shifting in pitch again. **"D-did I ? I-I didn't mean-"**

"It's alright, you didn't know what you're doing, weren't your right mind." Barb comforted softly, placing a hand on BJ's shoulder.

BJ didn't respond and only sat there quietly, still shaken. Corrupt Beej nudged him out of consern however didn't receive a reaction so only opted to lay his face in the currently mid corrupt poltergiest's lap as a form of comfort.

"Wait, you mentioned a radio station, maybe that could help." Delia pointed out.

Lydia shook her head,  
"How could it help? We're stuck in the Netherworld and everyone else is out there." 

"We change the frequencies, hotwire it." Movie said. "Netherworld radio stations are more spruced up than breather ones, if given a nudge in the right direction they could reach the living frequencies."

Charles furrowed his brows,  
"How do you know all that?" 

"I'm 635, Chuck, I know shit." Movie scoffed.

"But the city is crawling with corruptions, how the hell are we gonna get to the radio station alive?" Barb challenged.

"We still haven't emptied this place out, wouldn't hurt to do a once over of the whole town and see if we could find anything else helpful." Adam pointed out.

Delia nodded,  
"From what I can tell both you and the rest of us have barely checked around here."

"Alright, we'll do a once over of the town, go to the radio station, then head back to the castle to find out where the fountain is, then we get to the fountain and hopefully sombody will find us and get us out." Barb said, almost unwillingly formulating the game plan. 

"Sounds like it, any objections?" Adam asked the group.

"I'm down, it's alot more sturdy than our last plan to head to the castle and cross our fingers." Lydia nodded.

"If she's going I will." Toon Lyds added.

"So it's a safe bet then." Movie smirked.

Del nodded as Charles placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I assume it's best to start our search of the town tomarrow."

Barb nodded, still unsure about the whole plan.  
"I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So It's been a few months, (Plz don't kill me) But I've been dealing with some IRL stuff, and am now coming back to the game. I am going to finish this story if it kills me, the end is in sight and I can taste it. This Fic isn't discontinued and This wild AU will have an ending.
> 
> If you made it this far into the hellscape that is 2020 I'm proud of ya, remember to get 8 hours of sleep and drink some water,  
Love you Guys <3


	47. Logdate_28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decide to split up and look for more materials before they go on a final quest of sorts

Adam stood on the front steps on the roadhouse. This was probably gonna be the last time the group would be together in the ghost town let alone the roadhouse, regardless if the radio station proved fruitful or not. They'd have to head back to the castle to get information on the healing fountain since just one vial proved to have positive effect.  
But for now they were right here and they had some searching to do.

"So, are we gonna split up?" Del asked.

Adam looked over to her with a shrug,  
“I guess.”

“Alright then, I’m picking the groups.” Barb said, taking charge like always. “I’m going with Adam and Delia. Beej, BJ, and Toon Lyds, go that way. Movie, Charles, and Lydia, go the other way. Sound Good?”

"I guess, as long as chuck stays outta my way we're not gonna have any problems." Movie shrugged.

"That's not how groups work-" Charles started to argue before Lydia gave him a look that clearly said it wasn't worth it.

"So we'll all be off then." Delia said as she looked up to Barbara and Adam who had started off and she followed.

"See you later Movie." Toon lyds said, giving a wave before she left with BJ and Corrupted Beej.

"So where are we going?" Lydia asked Movie, looking a little unamused of their situation and task. Afterall how hype could you be with your arm in a shitty DIY wrap and splint.

Movie gave a sigh, looking out at the houses in front of them.  
"Eenie meanie minie, that one." He pointed at the house right across the street from the roadhouse.

"Gee wow what a hard decision to make." Lydia muttered with bitter sarcasm.

"Keep it to yourself gothie." Movie muttered as he walked around the back of the house with charles and Lydia in tow.

"Both of you stop it." Charles lightly scolded as he struggled a little bit to climb over the wooden fence.

Keet easily hopped the fence due to his extra height combined with past experience. Proceeding to open the gate from the other side as to let lydia through.

The yard was overgrown, something the previous owner would've no doubt lost their shit over. However the first thing that caught the groups attention wasn't the lawn or the shed in the closest corner of the yard, but the putrid smell coming from a doghouse that was closer to the house, right up against it in fact.

Charles wrinkled his nose at the smell.  
"Augh, Smells like something died out here."

"No shit, sherlock." Lydia muttered as she wondered towards the Doghouse.

Movie also approached it, kicking it over to reveal the corpse inside, and that shit stunk worse than before now.

It looked like it used to be a dog of sorts but it was hard to tell since it was now on the third to fourth stage of decomposition by now. However the collar around the corpses neck heavily suggested that it had been a beloved pet.

"Looks like someone's dog died." Lydia said, poking the corpse with a nearby stick.

"It's owner probably got infected and either killed it or the poor thing was waiting for them to return." Charles reasoned as he bent down to get a better look at it.

"Well we ain't gonna get nowhere looking at dead dogs all day." Movie muttered as he approached the shed, a spike emerging from his hand which he used to try to pry open the door, however he only succeeded on snapping it off, lodged in the door.  
"Dammit."

"Here, on three." Charles said as he gripped the door and Movie did the same.  
"One, Two, Three!"

The two men pulled and the door to the shed popped open, causing them to stumble back as the door swung open.  
"Not bad breather, not bad at- JACKPOT!" Movie exclaimed as he practically rushed inside the shed.

The shed was filled with old yard tools, among which were power tools, which is was what the mostly corrupt ghost seemed so pumped about. 

"Hey Check it! I can go Texas Chainsaw massacre on these fuckers!" Movie Grinned as he pulled an old chainsaw off the wall, swinging it around experimentally.   
"A little heavy, but imagine the carnage!"

"Are you sure you should have that?" Charles asked heasitantly.

Movie didn't answer as he was admiring his newly acquired weapon.  
Lydia looked up at her father, shaking her head.  
"He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing."

Charles looked a little unsure but nodded.  
"Right, of course-"

"Hey Chuck, you wanna grab anythin'? Gothie?"

Lydia and Charles crept inside the shed, although the shed was filled with tools for gardening and yard work there wasn't much that would make an efficient weapon, no matter if the heavy shovles and weed whacker were tempting.

"Maybe we should check inside." Charles said.

"Fair enough, I already took the sickest shit from here anyway." Movie smirked as he left the shed and went up to the back door of the house, about to rev up the chainsaw.

"Hey! Save fuel you dingus!" Lydia scolded as she walked past him and opened the door. "It's unlocked, Adam and Barb checked it when you almost got your ass handed to you by a spider-"

"Lydia! Language!" Charles scolded the teen as the three of them entered.

The place seemed empty but that didn't remove the eerieness of the vacant house. Furniture had been knocked over and a few framed photos were shattered on the ground. Claw marks made deep grooves in the wood floor, walls and furnature.   
The trio continued through cautiously.

"There's outta be something around here that's useful." Movie muttered. "Imma cover this floor, you losers check upstairs."

"Right, whatever." Lydia muttered as she almost dragged her father upstairs with her as he was about to debate with the mostly corrupt ghost.

The stairs creaked as the father and daughter went up them.  
The 2nd floor was not as bad as the downstairs, not nearly as much carnage, in fact the upstairs was barely touched.   
The sight of something still intact would've been comforting, but with the context of what they could assume happened there made it unsettling to see a place that looked barely touched by the horrors that surrounded it.

"You think whatever passed through missed this floor or something?" Lydia questioned, running her unharmed hand against the wall.

"Perhaps it was blind like the ones down in the caverns." Charles reasoned.

"Maybe." Lydia agreed somewhat as she started opening doors and peaking inside rooms.

Charles followed in a simmilair fashion.m  
Much like the hallway, the few rooms and closets weren't as destroyed as the lower floor Movie was currently checking out.

However this trend changed with the final room at the end of the hall, Charles reached for the door handle of the final door, the hinges creaking as it opened.  
Behind the door appeared to be the bedroom.

The room appeared to break the trend of the previous closets and rooms of the upstairs being untouched.   
The room in front of them was for lack of a better word, trashed.  
Sheets were practically torn off the bed as claw marks made deep grooves in the floor and wallpaper. Pictures were knocked off the walls and a chest of drawers was knocked over.

"Damn," Lydia said in slight awe as she walked over the knocked over drawers.

"Language." Charles said sternly as he too started to look through the room.

"You think this is where it happened? Like american werewolf in london style?" Lydia asked as she looked out a broken window.

"It wouldn't be entirely outlandish to assume." The middle aged dad reasoned as he opened the drawer to the nightstand by the broken mattress and torn sheets that was the bed.

Lydia turned her attention away from the window as she noticed her Father's eyes widen as he reached into the drawer of the nightstand.  
"What'd you find?"

Charles's Answer wasn't verbal as he only pulled out a pistol out of the drawer. Causing Lydia to take a step back.  
"Holy shit-"

"Language." Charles scolded as he shoved it into his back pocket.  
"We should probably get out of here."

"Yeah no kidding, you and Movie already took the good stuff anyway." Lydia muttered.

Behind them a thumping sound could be heard.  
Charles pulled the pistol out quicker than he had put it away.

The thumping persisted from a closet until something easily broke through the drywall  
The thing looked almost like a headless lizard with an armidillo shell and covered in tan fur, the thing had four long skinny huminoid arms and clawed hind legs. It stood up on its hind legs revealing a mouth running down the middle of the thing's torso with six goat-like eyes that lined either side of the mouth.

The corruption closed in cornering the father and daughter.  
Charles raised his pistol, shooting once and only getting the creature in one of it's six eyes.  
Black gunk oozed from the corruptions wound as Charles shot it a second time, third time, fourth time, fith time, and a sixth time.

The corruption still lumbered forward as charles kept trying to pull the trigger on the now empty gun.

"Dammit Dammit DAMMIT!" Charles cursed as he pulled lydia into the the farthest corner of the room.

They were fucked, it was that simple.

The creature kept coming closer until a blade suddenly ripped through it.  
The sound of the chainsaws motor roared through the room as the teeth of the blade tore through the corruptions chest as the blade suddenly jerked upwards, a rough unclean cut but it ripped the corruption apart letting it fall to the ground, dark blood oozed on the floor as the mostly corrupt ghost stood panting, looking down at Lydia and Charles, letting his chainsaw hang limply in the grip of his left hand.

"MOVIE! Thank god I thought- M-movie?" Lydia spoke shakily to the mostly corrupt Ghost.

He was just standing there, frozen and dead-eyed. His yellow eyes staring unblinkingly ahead as a divide formed on his face. Black dripping down his face as his chalk white skin almost separated away from his, breaking into two quarters as what was revealed could barely be described by any human comprehension. But there was teeth . . . alot of them, and eyes. Both were heald together with rot and bug like growths.  
The mostly corrupt ghost's breathing was heavy, ragged, eyes staring unblinkingly at the Father and daughter.

A step was taken forward, the creaking could be heard, the sound spiderwebbing through the old wooden floor as a hand reached out.

Everything was only interrupted by a gunshot. Lead ripped through the flesh inbetween finger bones inside the palm. Only to be tugged away quicker than the limb had been outstretched.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL CHUCK!?"  
Movie had dropped the chainsaw as he had fallen to his knees, holding his wounded hand. His face seemingly sealed up and back to normal despite the leftover dark substance on his face.

Charles was lost for words at what had just occured, however Lydia didn't heasitate to ask the obvious questions.  
"What the hell was THAT?!"

"What the hell was what!? You fuckers shot me!" Movie exclaimed as he held his wounded hand, blood oozing from between his fingers.

"Whaddo you mean!? Your face opened up and there was this black stuff and you came toward us!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I- what . . .?"

Charles wasted no time standing up,  
"Give me the chainsaw."

"Why should I? I just saved your asses!" Movie argued as he stumbled to his feet.

"Give . me . the . chainsaw." Charles demanded. "Don't you get it, you're sick in the head and I don't want someone like you having that thing-"

**"SHUT UP!"**

"WILL BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT!" Lydia exclaimed as she almost foolishly stepped inbetween them.  
"We all wanna get out of here and you two are just, UGH!" 

The teenager threw her arm up in defeat as she stormed out of the room, stomping over the corpse of the dead corruption.

"Lydia? LYDIA, where are you going!?" Her father demanded.

"I'm gonna go find Barb, cause you two just- YOU BOTH FUCKING SUCK!" Lydia practically ran down the hallway.

"W-wait, Lydia! LYDIA!?" Charles called as he quickly followed behind.

Movie was now left alone in the room, his eyes stared at where the father daughter duo ran off. His gaze then glanced down at his hand, the dark blood and black that oozed from the bullet hole captured his attention.  
He pondered what had just occurred, or what he had been told just occured. He looked up at the wrecked room around him.  
If he had stayed at that convenience store this would've been the back room.  
And if those fuckers hadn't killed him in the first place, he wouldn't be here at all, and he wouldn't have to know about any of this horse shit.

The mostly corrupt ghost shook his head as he looked up at where Charles and Lydia ran to.   
He won't get anywhere just standing around. It was best if he caught up with them, even if he despised the idea.

Reluctantly, Movie walked out of the room and down the hallway, chainsaw in hand as his horn like spikes brushed against the ceiling.  
He was almost there, he just needed to follow them for a little longer, then he can get the hell out.


End file.
